Serendipity
by raquellu47
Summary: Sustantivo, \ser-uh n-dip-i-tee\: hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o casual cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. / / Para ti, el 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero son días normales. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás. Tras haber besado a una chica increíble a medianoche, después de ir a una fiesta, y de camino a brindar por el año nuevo.
1. PARTE 1

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda. ¡Feliz año y a leer!**

* * *

 **SERENDIPITY**

Sustantivo, \ser-uh n-dip-i-tee\

: hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o casual cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.

* * *

 **PARTE 1: I ASK MYSELF WHAT AM I DOING HERE?**

No sabes qué haces aquí.

Solo has necesitado cinco segundos para saber que no _quieres_ estar aquí, así que… ¿por qué demonios _sigues_ aquí?

Alguien te da un codazo en las costillas y te recuerda exactamente el porqué. Te giras para lanzarle una mirada furibunda a tu mejor amigo, quien tuvo la desfachatez de aparecer en la puerta de tu casa a las diez y media de la noche, obligarte a quitarte tus cómodos pantalones de chándal para embutirte en una camisa negra demasiado escotada para tu ánimo, unos tacones demasiado altos para lo que es realmente seguro debida tu torpeza natural, y arrastrarte a una fiesta llena de gente que no has visto antes jamás en tu vida.

Como si tú fueras la mejor cuando se trata de interacciones sociales.

Te podría importar menos que sea fin de año. Qué más da. Fin de año es para la gente con familias enormes y súper unidas, o para los que tienen pareja. Y resulta que tú no encajas ni en una categoría ni en la otra. Pero, maldita tu suerte, fuiste a buscarte a un mejor amigo que te extorsiona para que le acompañes a una fiesta y le veas tratar de ligar con una rubia que, quizá sea simpática, pero ha torcido el gesto cuando te ha visto llegar con Jesse, y quizá solo sean celos, pero te ha mirado de arriba abajo y ha puesto la misma cara que tú pones cuando vas a tirar la basura y apesta; así que has decidido odiarla.

\- Tía, no te mataría ser un poco más amable – reprocha Jesse, apañándoselas para hacer pasar las palabras entre sus dientes apretados en una sonrisa tan repelente que te dan ganas de borrársela de la cara de un manotazo.

\- ¿ _Yo_ tengo que ser más amable? ¿Y qué pasa con ella? – tu voz es apenas un gruñido, y ladeas la cabeza hacia la derecha donde, más allá, está la rubia charlando con sus amigos.

\- Aubrey es… Ella ha organizado todo esto y se lo toma muy en serio. Es mi culpa, en verdad, se me olvidó por completo decirle que iba a venir con alguien – el joven se encoge de hombros –. Solo está descolocada.

Una risa seca y sarcástica escapa de lo más profundo de tu garganta.

\- Eso tiene nombre, Jesse. Se llama…

\- Te juro que como digas TOC, acampo en el salón de tu casa y te obligo a ver películas hasta que tirarte por la ventana te parezca más atractivo – te corta él, y en sus ojos marrones puedes ver que va muy en serio.

Y vale, no estás de humor. De verdad que no. Pero respiras hondo por la nariz y lo expulsas lentamente por la boca, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por empujar el mal humor lejos de ti. Porque, en el fondo, Jesse no tiene la culpa de nada.

Esbozas una sonrisa tan dulce que puede causar diabetes a cualquiera que la vea, y en seguida notas cómo los hombros de Jesse se relajan.

-Voy a necesitar _mucho_ alcohol – anuncias.

Tu mejor amigo ríe y sacude la cabeza, pero no te frena cuando le dices que ya sabe dónde encontrarte y le das permiso para que vaya a mezclarse con la gente de la fiesta, es decir, con cierta rubia en concreto.

Te escurres entre personas que no son más que desconocidos para ti, y que no tienes intención alguna de convertir en conocidos, en tu camino a la cocina donde asumes que estarán las bebidas.

No te equivocas, y pronto puedes sentir el reconfortante ardor del vodka bajando por tu garganta. Extiende calor hasta las puntas de tus dedos y asientes porque así _puede_ que no acabes usando uno de los cuchillos que hay en la cocina en ti misma.

Recostada contra la isla, te dedicas a observar a los demás invitados. Te ríes sin ningún tipo de filtro cuando una chica recula hasta la zona del salón que está llena de globos metálicos pegados al techo, y se asusta cuando las cuerdas plateadas y doradas colgando en el aire a la altura de los hombros rozan su espalda y cabeza.

(Tú tampoco te diste cuenta de que había globos en el aire, demasiado entretenida como para alzar la vista de la pantalla de tu móvil hasta que la rubia – Aubrey – vino a daros la bienvenida; pero no estás dispuesta a admitir que también sufriste un pequeño infarto internamente al sentir algo deslizarse por tus hombros nada más entrar en la casa.)

Desvías tu atención hacia una pareja recién llegada que está pegada a la nevera, justo en el límite imaginario que separa la cocina abierta del salón. El chico parece enfadado, pero no tanto como la chica, que está que casi echa humo por las orejas y tiene los brazos firmemente cruzados en el pecho.

En cuanto ves que el chico no deja de lanzar miradas nerviosas hacia el salón, entiendes sin problemas lo que está pasando: estás siendo testigo de la reunión de dos amantes en una fiesta en la que la novia de él también está presente.

Le das un trago a tu bebida mientras observas con velada diversión cómo el chico intenta excusar su comportamiento frente a una amante que ya está hasta las narices; y sabes cómo va acabar eso. Si el chico es lo suficientemente decente, será honesto con su novia y terminará esa relación – casi no puedes evitar ponerte los ojos en blanco a ti misma porque sabes que esa opción es la más remota de todas. Lo más probable es que la novia les termine pillando _in fraganti_ , o que la amante se harte de andar a escondidas y amenace con desvelar todo, y entonces el chico la asesinará y borrará todas las pruebas para que no le pillen nunca.

¡Maldito Jesse!, maldices interiormente con una sacudida de cabeza. Sabías que no deberías haber visto esa peli de Scarlett Johansson, te emparanoias con facilidad.

Te cansas de tanto drama relativamente pronto, así que te adentras en el salón y te diriges en línea recta hacia la zona llena de globos, porque es el único sitio al que la masa de personas no se ha acercado. Sientes las cuerdas plateadas y doradas acariciar tus hombros descubiertos por los finos tirantes de tu camisa negra, y no puedes evitar que tu piel se erice ante el roce.

Sacas el móvil del bolsillo por primera vez desde que llegaste a esta horrible fiesta y te das una pequeña palmadita en la espalda para felicitarte por tu aguante. Esta media hora es un nuevo récord.

Vagas un poco por el menú principal, sin saber qué abrir. En otras circunstancias, habrías estado mandándole mensajes a Jesse con todas las distintas abreviaturas de "SOCORRO" que se te ocurrieran en ese momento, pero ahora tu mejor amigo está aquí contigo y no puedes recurrir a él para que te rescate.

Más que nada porque puedes verle en un lateral del salón, hablando con la rubia y consiguiendo hacerla _reír_. Wow, impresionante. Haces una nota mental para darle una gran palmada en la espalda a Jesse porque _eso_ _sí_ que es digno de ser reconocido.

Pero también te cansas rápidamente de acechar a tu mejor amigo y sus – para tu sorpresa – efectivos intentos de ligar con la rubia, de modo que dejas que tus ojos recorran el salón sin un destino fijo. Y es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que parece que todo el mundo se está agrupando por parejas, igual que si estuvieran de vuelta en el colegio y el profesor acabara de anunciar que hay que hacer un trabajo conjunto.

Frunces el ceño, casi segura de que, en tu aburrimiento mortal, no has escuchado algún aviso importante. Buscas a Jesse, pero se lo ha tragado la masa de parejas y ni de coña estás dispuesta a adentrarte en ella.

Esperas sentada a que alguien dé señales de saber qué está pasando.

Cuando hacen acto de aparición las copas de champán, y se enciende la televisión en el otro extremo del salón, una bombillita hace _click_ dentro de tu cabeza. Dejas escapar un gruñido exasperado y pones los ojos en blanco porque, _por supuesto_.

Son las once y media del 31 de diciembre de 2016.

Es fin de año.

Y la gente se está agrupando para besar a su media naranja, y se están preparando para brindar por el año nuevo que está por venir.

Ahora _sí_ que _no_ quieres estar aquí.

Has sido muchas cosas en tu vida, pero ni de coña vas a dejar que te añadan la etiqueta de "la pringada que no tenía a nadie que besar para celebrar los primeros segundos del 2017". O, peor incluso, "la pobre pringada que se convirtió en la víctima de los otros pringados que tampoco tenían pareja y estaban desesperados por encontrar una".

 _Ni. De. Coña_.

Te muerdes las uñas, sin importar que las lleves pintadas de negro, e intentas hacerte lo más pequeña posible en tu esquina del salón. Casi deseas que los globos pierdan todo el helio y caigan sobre ti. Así estarías sepultada entre plástico metalizado y nadie se acercaría para tratar de sentirse un poco menos solo.

La piel está empezando a picarte por la tensión cuando, por fin, la mayoría de los invitados se giran hacia la televisión en el otro lado del salón. Frente a ti hay un mar de espaldas y la oportunidad perfecta para escapar sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Dudas un segundo antes de levantarte y salir corriendo, pensando en Jesse. Pero entonces un chico sale de la masa de personas y en el hueco que se hace a su paso captas un destello de pelo rubio y la risa de tu mejor amigo.

Tu preocupación desaparece tan rápido que parece que nunca estuvo ahí. Jesse va a estar más que bien, lo más probable es que ni se dé cuenta de que te has ido hasta que la fiesta haya terminado. Y, si tiene suerte, quizá ni eso porque estará demasiado ocupado siendo arrastrado a una habitación por la rubia.

Decidida, doblas tu chupa de cuero sobre un brazo, te levantas con cautela y sigilo, tus ojos recorriendo la estancia de esquina a esquina constantemente para asegurarte de que nadie sea testigo de tu huida e intente pararte.

Consigues llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero, por ir despistada, tropiezas con un reno de adorno que tiene un cartel colgado al cuello en que da la bienvenida a los recién llegados. En tu intento por recuperar el equilibrio en esos tacones del demonio, tiras de tres cuerdas de los globos que te quedan más cerca – sin pensar que eso no te va a servir de nada –, y agarras con fuerza el picaporte.

La chupa resbala por tu brazo hasta que solo la sujetas con el dedo meñique, pero no te detienes a cogerla bien. Consigues estabilizarte lo suficiente para incorporarte y revisar que nadie haya visto ese momento de torpeza.

Parece que la suerte está de tu lado.

Compruebas que no hay moros en la costa, abres la puerta de entrada y te escabulles por ella, llevándote contigo los tres globos porque tu mano izquierda todavía no es consciente de que ha pasado el peligro y puede relajarse.

Cuando cierras silenciosamente detrás de ti, te apoyas un segundo contra la madera para dejar escapar un suspiro de puro alivio.

Sintiéndote más ligera, estiras la espalda y recorres el corto pasillo hasta el ascensor. Presionas cincuenta veces el botón de bajar al ver que tarda una eternidad en llegar, porque tienes la sensación de que alguien va a abrir la puerta del apartamento en cualquier momento y te va a preguntar qué haces ahí parada cuando puedes estar dentro besando a su primo Ronald que trabaja como informático y vive en el sótano de la casa de sus padres con una chinchilla gorda como mascota.

Tu mente puede ser jodidamente imaginativa cuando quiere.

La sensación de urgencia no disminuye por más que te digas a ti misma que eso no va a pasar, que todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a las pantallas de sus televisores.

Cuando por fin el ascensor se abre con un _plin_ , dejas escapar otro sentido suspiro de alivio y te apresuras a entrar. Das un brusco tirón a las cuerdas de los globos para que ellos también se cuelen en el interior del ascensor, y vuelves a presionar cincuenta veces el botón de la planta 0, y otras cincuenta veces el de "cerrar puertas".

Sientes la tensión crecer en tu pecho, como si tuvieras 50 kilos sobre tus pulmones y no pudieras llenarlos completamente de aire. Eres incapaz de librarte de esa sensación hasta que ves que las puertas del ascensor por fin empiezan a cerrarse con otro _plin_. Tus hombros se hunden y relajan, e incluso te permites esbozar una sonrisa torcida de triunfo porque, _lo has logrado_.

Has escapado. Has sobrevivido. Esta será una historia que podrás contarle a tus nietos. Y, por nietos, obviamente te refieres a los bebés de los gatos que adoptarás cuando tengas cuarenta años y sigas sola.

Puede decirse que tu única aspiración en la vida es convertirte en la señora de los gatos.

Pero, de momento, te contentas con salir de este edificio. Desvías tu mirada de las puertas en movimiento del ascensor para comprobar que es seguro soltar los globos, y dejas que floten la poca distancia que hay hasta el techo y se queden ahí pegados. Ahora que tienes las manos libres, alivias a tu dolorido meñique de soportar todo el peso de la chupa de cuero.

Acabas de meter un brazo por una manga cuando, por el rabillo del ojo ves un movimiento al otro lado de las puertas casi cerradas y, de repente, una mano se interpone entre ambas planchas metálicas. Se detienen con un chirrido y, para tu horror, vuelven a abrirse.

Cualquier queja que estuvieras a punto de pensar, se desvanece de tu mente en cuanto ves quién está al otro lado. La chica más guapa que hayas visto nunca está esperando en el pasillo, sus ondas pelirrojas caen en sedosos mechones que ella se alborota al pasarse una mano por ellos para apartarlos de su cara. Unos ojos de un azul bebé que jamás habías visto fuera de fotos retocadas con algún filtro de Instagram o Snapchat, revolotean por el interior de ascensor. Se fijan en los globos pegados al techo y tienes ganas de que la tierra te trague cuando ves que los reconoce, lo que probablemente significa que viene de la misma fiesta que tú.

Su completa atención cae sobre ti, y pierdes todo el aire de tus pulmones igual que si te acabaran de dar una patada en el estómago, porque sus ojos son incluso más increíbles cuando te están mirando fijamente. Y porque están anegados en lágrimas. Y vas a estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes con una chica que está llorando. Y si eres mala en situaciones sociales normales, imagínate cuando hay lágrimas de por medio. Y…

Te cortas antes de empezar a hiperventilar y observas cómo la chica aparta la mirada de la tuya con rapidez, escondiendo su rostro al bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo, como si quisiera ocultar el hecho de que está llorando. Con la lengua atada, solo puedes observar cómo la chica entra contigo en el ascensor sin decir palabra alguna y se inclina frente a ti para presionar, en una rápida sucesión de tres veces, el botón del piso 0.

Se retira a su sitio, a tu derecha, y te llega una ráfaga de su perfume de vainilla que te intoxica y hace que la cabeza te dé vueltas. Por el rabillo del ojo, la analizas atentamente.

Su eyeliner está ligeramente corrido por haberse secado los ojos con prisas y sin cuidado alguno, y, aun así, sigue siendo jodidamente guapa. Lleva un vestido negro que se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y no deja nada a la imaginación con un pronunciado escote del que te cuesta apartar la mirada una vez te fijas la primera vez. Está subida a unos tacones de la misma altura que los tuyos, pero te sigue sacando un par de centímetros.

La pelirroja resplandece bajo las pobres luces del ascensor, y te cuesta darte cuenta de que no es que sea un ángel caído del cielo que brilla por sí mismo, sino que tiene restos de purpurina en la ropa y la piel.

Adviertes que lleva una diadema con cuernos de reno doblada de cualquier forma para que entre en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el cual lleva colgado en el brazo. El iPhone que sujeta con fuerza en su mano izquierda – no puedes evitar fijarte en el anillo que lleva en el dedo pulgar – se ilumina y empieza a vibrar con una llamada entrante.

Tienes que contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando ves la cara del mismo chico que discutía con su amante en la cocina saltar en la pantalla, sonriente, en una foto en la que la pelirroja también aparece dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Tom", seguido de un corazón, desaparece cuando la chica presiona el botón de silenciar y se sorbe la nariz mientras el torrente de lágrimas sigue cayendo por sus mejillas.

En lo que tarda el ascensor en volver a cerrar las puertas y empezar a bajar las siete plantas desde el ático hasta el 0, Tom lo intenta otras tres veces y consigue el mismo resultado: la chica ignora sus llamadas y deja que salte el contestador. Entonces, alguien distinto trata de contactar con la pelirroja. "Bree" con otro corazón, sonríe desde la pantalla iluminada, colgada del brazo de la chica, ambas vestidas con una especie de uniforme de azafatas. Reconoces fácilmente a la rubia, cuando decides que vas a odiar a alguien grabas su rostro en tu memoria para ocasiones futuras, y es la misma que te ha mirado con asco nada más llegar a la fiesta, la misma que Jesse está intentando llevarse a la cama.

Cuando incluso la rubia se va directa al contestador, empiezas a preguntarte si quizá deberías decir algo. Carraspeas, incómoda y dubitativa.

\- Eeeeh… Um, ¿estás…? ¿estás bien?

¿Pero qué gilipollez es esa? ¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Salta a la vista! Está llorando e ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos y… ¿…exnovio?

Esto es lo que pasa cuando tu boca decide hablar por sí misma sin siquiera consultar a tu cerebro. Oh Dios, ¿por qué se te tienen que dar tan mal estás cosas? ¿Ves? Por esto nunca sales de casa e intentas reducir tus interacciones sociales con desconocidos al mínimo.

Resistes las ganas de abrir un boquete en el suelo que te trague para siempre, y cuando la chica gira la cabeza para mirarte y sus ojos llorosos se clavan en ti, vuelves a quedarte sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

\- ¿Qué? – un tinte de incredulidad permea la voz de la pelirroja, y no es que puedas culparla porque menuda pregunta más estúpida, solo a ti se te ocurre…

\- Decía que… Si estás bien – repites.

Sinceramente, no sabes qué esperas que conteste. No sabes qué _prefieres_ que conteste. ¿Es mejor la cruda verdad, que empiece a contarte cómo lleva meses sospechando que su novio le estaba poniendo los cuernos porque siempre trabajaba hasta tarde y estaba distante? ¿O que te mienta, sonría, ignore sus propias lágrimas y te diga que todo va de maravilla y que nunca ha estado mejor?

La chica despega los labios para contestar al mismo tiempo que se seca una mejilla con el dorso de su mano, pero el ascensor da una brusca sacudida y se queda parado de golpe a medio camino entre el tercer y el segundo piso.

Compartes una mirada de absoluto pánico con la pelirroja, tus manos salen disparadas hacia las paredes en busca de confirmación de que no se va a empezar a caer a trozos con vosotras encerradas dentro. La chica vuelve a inclinarse frente a ti y aprieta el botón para el piso 0. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces.

\- No puede ser… – musita.

Al ver que sigue sin funcionar, empieza a presionar todos los botones cada vez con más desesperación. Puedes escuchar su respiración acelerada, así que te obligas a ser la que mantenga la calma de las dos y rezas para que no sea claustrofóbica porque entonces estáis jodidas.

\- No creo que eso vaya a funcionar – sientes la necesidad de comentar después de dos minutos observándola volverse loca con los botones.

No puedes evitar dar un ligero respingo cuando la chica gira la cabeza bruscamente para lanzarte una mirada venenosa. Sin embargo, no te dejas intimidar por ella, aunque sea la cosa más sexy y a la vez amenazadora que hayas visto en tu vida.

\- Ya lo sé – contesta ella, secante.

Y, vale, hasta ahora has tratado de ser comprensiva y simpática, pero el cansancio del día te está empezando a pasar factura y estás hasta las narices de todo, y lo último que necesitas es quedarte encerrada en el ascensor con una chica que está claramente con el corazón recién roto.

\- ¿Entonces para qué sigues haciéndolo?

La pelirroja deja caer su mano del panel numérico y se gira de forma que todo su cuerpo te está encarando. Tu mirada se desvía brevemente, recorriéndola de arriba abajo para comprobar que de verdad está tan buena como te pareció en un primer momento. Quizá hasta más. Cuando vuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo, no te molestas en ocultar el brillo apreciativo que sabes que va a poder ver en ellos.

\- ¿Para qué? – de nuevo, suena incrédula.

Deja escapar una risita que roza en lo histérico, se seca las mejillas hasta que todo rastro de sus anteriores lágrimas desaparece de su hermoso rostro y sacude la cabeza, pasándose ambas manos por sus sienes y enganchándolas en su pelo. Mentirías si dijeras que no te asusta la posibilidad de que vaya a sufrir un colapso mental aquí y ahora.

\- ¿Para qué? – repite –. Porque prefiero hacer eso antes que quedarme ahí parada. Porque acabo de descubrir que mi novio me ha estado poniendo los cuernos con una amiga durante más de _un maldito año_.

Azul bebé se va oscureciendo con su rabia, y tragas saliva, pensando que quizá has desatado algo que te va a resultar imposible contener sin recibir algún que otro mordisco en el intento. La pelirroja se gira otra vez hacia el panel de botones y aprieta uno distinto con cada palabra que escupe de su boca.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso, eh? Podría haber esperado a mañana, pero no, el muy _cabrón_ hizo que le pillara _hoy_ entre todos los días. Ahora no solo tengo que soportar la humillación de que _media fiesta_ se haya enterado de que soy una maldita cornuda, sino que me ha arruinado mi noche favorita del año.

Cada golpe en los botones te hace dar un brinco, y hay tanta fuerza tras ellos que te está doliendo ya hasta a ti. Pero ni de coña te interpones. Sabes que esto es lo que necesita, tiene que sacarlo todo fuera y desahogarse o si no será como agitar una botella de champán con el corcho puesto. Llegará un momento en el que la presión será tanta que el tapón no podrá soportarlo y saldrá disparado. No vas a ser la tonta que intente ponerle un tapón a la pelirroja, porque tú mejor que nadie sabes lo necesario que es, a veces, expulsarlo todo.

Además, valoras tu vida. Es probable que, si intentas frenarla, puedas perder tu mano en el camino. O tu cabeza. Y, gracias, pero va a ser que no.

Así que dejas que la chica siga con su diatriba, eventualmente desconectas y su dulce voz se convierte en un runrún constante de fondo que te ayuda a pensar en soluciones para que os saquen de allí.

Sacas tu móvil del bolsillo trasero con toda la intención de mandarle un "SOS" a Jesse, pero algo que dice la pelirroja capta tu atención.

\- …faltaba es quedarme encerrada en el ascensor con una desconocida que ha robado globos de mi fiesta en _la maldita noche de fin de año_. Que no es algo que se vaya a volver a repetir. Nunca voy a poder despedir el 2016 otra vez, no voy a besar a nadie cuando el reloj toque las doce y la bola haya bajado del todo. Y…

No puedes contener la risa que se escapa de lo más profundo de tu pecho, haciendo vibrar tus cuerdas vocales con tanta intensidad que resulta hasta doloroso. La chica te fulmina con la mirada, pero eso solo hace que te entre más risa y tienes que luchar duro contigo misma para calmarte.

\- Lo siento, pero… Dios, ¿de verdad lo que más te preocupa es quedarte sin beso? – preguntas entre carcajadas silenciosas que hacen que se sacudan tus hombros y espalda.

\- ¡Entre otras cosas, _sí_! – exclama ella –. Aunque tampoco espero que lo entiendas.

La risa muere en tu garganta de golpe y alzas una ceja, repentinamente sintiéndote a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso? – inquieres.

\- Bueno, está claro que te has escabullido aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba distraído, y por tu cara cuando he entrado en el ascensor, se notaba que tenías mucha prisa por estar lo más lejos posible de aquí… Así que – estira un dedo con cada idea expuesta –, o bien tienes que irte corriendo a otro sitio más importante, o huyes de alguien que está todavía en la fiesta, o, y me da que es la opción verdadera, estás desesperada por estar sola.

Vaya, impresionante. Ni siquiera ha necesitado interrogarte para ser capaz de leerte igual que si fueras un libro abierto.

\- ¿Para qué has venido?

Su pregunta es tan brusca que te pilla completamente desprevenida. Todavía estás un poco descolocada por que te haya calado con tanta facilidad, sinceramente, no creías que se hubiera fijado en ti hasta que abriste la bocaza.

Durante unos segundos, solo eres capaz de parpadear y de tu boca escapa una exclamación de desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué?

La pelirroja te inmoviliza con su mirada y, descubres, para tu sorpresa, que no hay ni un solo rastro de juzgamiento en ese azul turquesa. Lo único que encuentras es pura e inadulterada curiosidad.

\- ¿Para qué te has molestado en arreglarte – hace un gesto vago con la mano para señalar tu camisa y tacones –, para una fiesta a la que tienes cero ganas de asistir?

\- Um…

Has de admitirlo, te ha dejado descolocada. No esperabas esto para nada.

Te paras a pensar tu respuesta seriamente, el ceño fruncido en concentración, y durante todo el rato puedes sentir sus intensos ojos observándote fijamente.

\- Digamos que no quería decepcionar a alguien – dices al fin.

Ves que la chica está positivamente impresionada por la forma en que sus cejas se arquean y asiente de manera casi imperceptible. Tienes que admitir que hasta te has sorprendido a ti misma con tu franqueza, nunca eres tan abierta con completos desconocidos.

Te gusta rodearte de un halo de misterio y que cada respuesta tuya cree cincuenta preguntas más.

\- Pues me alegro de que al final decidieras a venir – dice con una sonrisa amable que no ayuda a que te creas sus palabras. Ese es un agradecimiento ensayado para repetirlo cual loro cuando todos los invitados por fin se fueran de su piso. Sus ojos azul bebé se desvían momentáneamente a los globos pegados al techo metálico del ascensor –. Aunque hayas robado _mis_ globos – apunta, por si no te habías enterado la primera vez.

Ignoras la pulla en favor de sacar tu móvil del bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones. Por el rabillo del ojo ves cómo la pelirroja se cruza de brazos frente a ti y observa, expectante. Las comisuras de sus labios están ligeramente curvadas, casi como si estuviera luchando contra ello.

Un juramento musitado escapa de entre tus dientes cuando ves el pequeño triángulo vacío en la parte superior de la pantalla.

\- Joder, no tengo cobertura – te quejas. Estás a punto de pedirle a ella que mire en su móvil, pero te paras de golpe cuando ves su expresión de velada diversión –. ¿Qué?

\- Nadie tiene cobertura a partir del quinto piso – explica ella.

\- Ah, genial. De puta madre – asientes con aspecto calmado mientras que tu voz desprende sarcasmo.

La pelirroja sonríe, ignorando tu notable enfado con la situación en la que os encontráis. Deja su abrigo hecho un guiñapo en una esquina del ascensor y se recuesta frente a ti contra las puertas cerradas. Su postura relajada te molesta, aunque no sabes bien por qué, y no puedes evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Te sugiero que te pongas cómoda, parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato – comenta la chica, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia y brillante. Te parece encantadora, pero no quieres dejarlo ver –. Por cierto, estaría guay saber tu nombre – apunta –. Así podré dejar de llamarte "la ladrona de globos" en mi cabeza.

\- Jesús – suspiras, poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma muy exagerada –. Si tanto te molesta lo de los globos, toma – le tiendes las cuerdas que los sujetan con expresión de indiferencia –. Tampoco los quería de todos modos.

\- Me dan igual los globos – ríe ella apartando de un manotazo las cuerdas metálicas, que resbalan de entre tus dedos hasta volver a flotar del aire y quedar colgando entre vosotras.

\- Ah, cierto – respondes con sorna y una sonrisa burlona –. A ti lo que te importa es el beso a medianoche.

\- _Obvio_ – resopla la pelirroja –. Pero más importante aún es quién me lo da – uno de sus increíbles ojos azules desaparece brevemente tras un párpado en un guiño tan sugerente que no deja lugar a confusión.

Todos tus órganos sufren un espasmo y te cuesta la vida mantener tu mandíbula cerrada. Tratas de calmar el galopante ritmo de tu corazón y coges aire profundamente de la forma más disimulada que eres capaz porque no quieres que la chica sepa el efecto que tiene sobre ti.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre o voy a tener que sonsacártelo? – insiste ella.

Eres rápida a la hora de bloquear todas las explícitas imágenes que tu hiperactivo cerebro genera al instante de que esas palabras caigan de los labios de la pelirroja. Te inclinas ligeramente hacia delante como si estuvieras a punto de desvelar un secreto que no quieres que nadie más sepa y esbozas una sonrisa torcida, de esas que advierten peligro en cincuenta formas diferentes.

\- Depende – dejas que la palabra flote en el aire entre vosotras durante unos segundos, ladeas la cabeza y arqueas una ceja con interés –. ¿Cómo me lo sonsacarías?

La chica solo parpadea por unos instantes, totalmente cogida por sorpresa por tu respuesta. Pero se repone con una rapidez pasmosa si lo comparas con los dos minutos que te ha costado a ti volver a poner tus hormonas bajo control. Sin un solo instante de duda, acorta la poca distancia que habías dejado entre vosotras como símbolo de cortesía.

Sus ojos relucen con el mismo brillo que tendría un tigre que se está relamiendo antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Su sonrisa es la mezcla perfecta entre inocente dulzura y algo oscuro y peligroso por lo que te sientes irremediablemente atraída.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – susurra, y su aliento acaricia tus labios –, pero te aseguro que tú me revelarás todos los tuyos.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando, acaso?

Ladea la cabeza, sus rizos pelirrojos caen como una cascada por uno de sus hombros y destellan cuando los restos de purpurina que lleva encima captan la luz del ascensor. Tu mirada se desvía de forma inevitable, y cuando la vuelves a fijar en la chica te parece que está incluso más cerca de ti.

Sin que puedas verlo venir, un dedo se apoya contra tus labios, silenciando tu intento de responder que sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí. Es un desafío en toda regla y no puedes esperar a ver qué piensa hacer al respecto.

Cruzas miradas con la de ella y esperas una explicación.

\- Escucha – ordena ella, su voz apenas audible.

El silencio se vuelve a hacer en el ascensor y agudizas el oído a la espera de captar aquello que quiere que oigas.

Empieza progresivamente. Un suave rugido de fondo que va creciendo de intensidad hasta que se convierte en una cacofonía de diferentes gritos mezclados con música y el sonido de televisiones con el volumen a tope. Se escuchan puertas que se abren y se cierran, y gente que ha debido de salir a los pasillos y está gritando. En la calle, empiezan a tirar fuegos artificiales que resuenan, amortiguados, en el ascensor.

Y te das cuenta de que ya es año nuevo. Bienvenido 2017.

Vuelves a mirar a la pelirroja y descubres que no ha apartado sus ojos azules de ti ni un segundo. Seguís igual de cerca y su dedo índice todavía reposa sobre tus labios. Tu respiración se atasca en tu garganta cuando ves que su mirada se desvía hacia tus labios, y su dedo se retira poco a poco de tu boca.

Sientes la yema acariciar tu labio inferior y tirar de él suavemente, y una exhalación temblorosa escapa entre ellos.

\- Feliz año nuevo – murmura la pelirroja. Sus ojos se deslizan lentamente por tu cara hasta llegar a tus ojos y sientes cómo pierdes el poco aire que habías logrado acumular en tus pulmones.

\- Feliz año nuevo – respondes, y agradeces mentalmente a tu ángel de la guarda por hacer que tu voz no tiemble a pesar de que tus interiores sí están temblando.

No sabes muy bien cuál de las dos lo empieza, pero el escaso espacio que os separa deja de existir cuando vuestros labios se encuentran a medio camino. Una ráfaga de aire caliente acaricia tus labios cuando ella suspira en tu boca.

Todos los gritos y el retumbar de los fuegos artificiales se convierten en sonido de fondo del que apenas eres consciente. El mundo parece dejar de existir a medida que vuestras bocas se rozan, que sus dientes encuentran tu labio inferior para mordisquearlo. Manos agarran tu cintura para pegarte a ella, y te sientes estúpida por estar con tus brazos muertos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo. Haces que se muevan y se enreden en esos sedosos mechones cobrizos que tanto te llaman la atención.

Una atrevida lengua acaricia tu labio inferior y rápidamente le garantizas acceso. Tu garganta retumba con un gemido ahogado cuando se entrelaza con la tuya, tienta y explora el interior de tu boca como si estuviera buscando un tesoro escondido.

La pelirroja te besa como si fueras el oxígeno que necesita para seguir respirando, y tu cabeza da vueltas a velocidad vertiginosa tratando de aceptar que esto está pasado de verdad.

Es ella la que se separa, eso sí lo tienes claro. Porque, si fuera por ti, jamás dejarías de besarla. Apoya su frente contra la tuya, su pecho sube y baja mientras el tuyo baja y sube, acompasados en sus intentos de regular vuestras respiraciones.

Ojos azul bebé reaparecen con un parpadeo y tú ya estás con los tuyos abiertos, a la espera. Cuando se alzan hasta mirarte fijamente, ves un destello apreciativo en ellos que hace que el deseo escondido en tu abdomen se prenda en llamas. Antes de hacer algo descabellado, como empujar a la chica contra las puertas del ascensor y colar la mano bajo su corto vestido negro, das un paso atrás y estableces un poco de espacio entre vosotras con la esperanza de que eso te ayude a aclararte un poco la cabeza.

Ella te regala una amplia sonrisa torcida, sin una pizca de timidez ni remordimientos, y hace que no te sientas tan mal por los pensamientos que están dando vueltas por tu cabeza y golpeando las paredes de tu cráneo para llamar tu atención sobre ellos.

\- ¿Suficiente para conseguir tu nombre? – pregunta, su voz más grave que antes.

La posibilidad de que tu beso haya sido el causante de eso hace que tu estómago se ponga a dar volteretas y tu boca esté repentinamente seca. A pesar de todo, le devuelves la sonrisa.

\- Bueno… – te pasas la lengua por los dientes, fingiendo pensártelo –. En verdad costaría otro de esos – respondes en tono divertido –, pero por ser año nuevo voy a ser buena y te lo voy a decir.

Extiendes tu mano derecha en el pequeño hueco entre vosotras, momentáneamente distraída al ver tu palma relucir con purpurina dorada. Te la quedas mirando fijamente por un segundo antes de darte cuenta de que esa misma mano ha estado enterrada en los mechones cobrizos de la chica cubierta en restos de purpurina. Alzas la vista hacia la pelirroja, quien te está observando con abierta diversión en su rostro y ojos destellantes, y sonríes a modo de disculpa.

\- Soy Beca – te presentas.

\- Chloe.

La chica actúa en instinto, su mano se cierra sobre la tuya y tú te las apañas para encontrar ese simple gesto sexy y sugerente. Ladea la cabeza con actitud pensativa, sus dedos acarician los tuyos en su retirada, haciendo que tengas que contener un escalofrío y las ganas de volver a atraparlos.

\- ¿Por casualidad conoces a Jesse Swanson? – pregunta Chloe, curiosa.

Frunces el ceño, extrañada, pero asientes.

\- Claro, es mi mejor amigo. Es el motivo de que esté hoy aquí…

No puedes evitar sonar un poco dubitativa, sin saber qué esperar de la enorme sonrisa que ahora curva los ligeramente hinchados labios de la pelirroja, haciendo que tenga un gran parecido con el gato Cheshire. Y todo el mundo sabe que el gato Cheshire estaba chiflado.

\- Así que _tú_ eres Beca – ojos azul bebé destellan con un brillo de picardía, y su voz suena divertida –. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Entrecierras los ojos en una mueca y maldices internamente a Jesse por segunda vez en la noche.

\- Todo cosas buenas, espero.

Chloe se limita a contestar con un "hhhmm" que no hace nada para calmar tu miedo, pero tampoco parece asustada o apenada por haber malgastado su primer beso del 2017 contigo así que decides tomártelo como una buena señal.

Esta vez, cuando se vuelve a hacer el silencio, sientes de todo menos calma. Porque no sabes qué se supone que viene ahora. Sigues encerrada en el ascensor con una chica que has besado, pero que no ha hecho movimiento alguno para repetirlo o llevarlo más allá, y solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más vais a tener que pasar aquí dentro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – inquieres, aunque solo sea para llenar el pesado silencio y dejar de sentirte tan incómoda.

No lo logras, pues atraes la atención de Chloe otra vez sobre ti y esta chica tiene la manía de mirar fijamente a la gente. Te pone mucho más nerviosa. Cambias el peso de un pie a otro, sintiendo el rubor subir lentamente por tu pecho y cuello.

La pelirroja sonríe otra vez como el gato Cheshire y reprimes un escalofrío porque te hace sentir como si estuvieras a punto de ser devorada por una fiera.

\- Ahora… – dice ella, dando un paso hacia delante.

Tragas saliva, el calor de su cuerpo alcanzando el tuyo.

Por supuesto, ese es el momento en el que el ascensor decide volver a la vida con una sacudida. Chloe pierde el equilibrio en esos tacones mortales y cae sobre ti, sus manos en tus hombros en busca de algo estable que la ayude a incorporarse. Pero tú eres de todo menos estable. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el suelo acaba de temblar y llevas diez centímetros extra bajo tus pies. Agarras su cintura cuando choca contra ti, reculando hasta que tu espalda golpea contra la pared metálica y es gracias a eso que consigues manteneros a las dos en pie.

Las puertas se abren con su odioso _plin_ y, como la pelirroja está semi tumbada sobre ti, puedes ver por encima de su hombro a dos chicos de tu edad aproximadamente esperando para subir al ascensor. Uno tiene una botella de champán abierta en una mano y su cara está semi oculta por una de esas ridículas gafas luminosas con forma de 2017. A su lado, el otro chico se conforma con un vaso de plástico del que está bebiendo, y en su cabeza lleva una diadema con espumillón plateado y letras negras encima que dicen "HAPPY NEW YEAR".

Os ven en esa posición y no se les pasa por la cabeza ayudar. _Claro que no_. El de las gafas le da un codazo al de la diadema, haciendo que se tire el líquido por la pechera de la camisa, pero ni se inmuta. Ambos os sonríen con satisfacción cuando Chloe se incorpora al fin y echa hacia un lado; tú, en cambio, no ocultas tu desagrado.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – pregunta el de la corona. Intenta secarse la camisa con la mano, aunque solo consigue empeorar la situación.

\- ¿O quizá buscáis compañía? – interviene el de las gafas. Con un dedo tras su oreja derecha, empuja la patilla de las gafas hasta hacer que suban y bajen repetidamente al ritmo de sus cejas.

Su amigo lo encuentra divertidísimo, pero tú bufas y pones los ojos en blanco.

\- Estamos bien, gracias – replicas con sequedad.

Te agachas a recoger el abrigo de Chloe y se lo tiendes, gesto que ella te agradece con una radiante sonrisa y un apretón en el brazo. Sale del ascensor y tú la sigues pegada a sus talones, sin ganas de que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse contigo ahí dentro.

Esquivas a la pelirroja cuando se para frente al chico con las gafas.

\- Me chiflan tus gafas – exclama ella, igual que un niño pequeño que acaba de ver su juguete favorito en una tienda.

Vuelves a poner los ojos en blanco, ni los niños de hoy en día utilizan "chifla". Está pasado de moda por más de dos décadas. Observas la interacción y ves cómo la pelirroja se sale con la suya cuando consigue quedarse las gafas sin el beso que el chico pedía a cambio. Se despide de ambos con una risita y agitando los dedos en el aire, y se acerca hasta donde estás parada en medio del pasillo.

Juntas observáis cómo las puertas del ascensor se cierran con los dos chicos dentro de él.

\- ¿Deberíamos avisarles? – pregunta Chloe entre dientes.

\- Demasiado tarde – dices cuando se enciende la flecha indicando que están bajando.

Ella se encoge de hombros sin darle más importancia y con un dedo alzado te indica que esperes. Con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, gira las caderas lo máximo que puede hasta que ya no le ves la cara, y cuando se gira de nuevo hacia ti lleva las gafas luminosas puestas.

Si antes pensabas que eran lo más ridículo que habías visto en tu vida, ahora sigues pensando lo mismo, pero Chloe está de lo más adorable con ellas puestas así que no vas a ser quien lo arruine. Respondes a su gran sonrisa excitada con una risa y una sonrisa más pequeña.

\- Vale, pero si vas a ir así por la calle, por lo menos colócate el pelo bien – pides.

Das un paso hacia ella y tiras del mechón que está enganchado en la patilla de tal forma que las puntas están mirando hacia arriba y se agitan con cada movimiento de cabeza que hace. Lo desenredas del plástico y lanzas toda la precaución por la borda al colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

No necesitas mirar para saber que sus ojos están fijos en ti y que sus manos han vuelto a encontrar reposo en tus caderas; pero cuando sí miras finalmente, tu respiración se atasca en tu garganta y no tienes tiempo a reponerte antes de que esté cubriendo tus labios con los suyos en un suave y breve, demasiado breve, beso.

Se separa y necesitas de toda tu fuerza para no perseguirla y volver a atrapar sus labios en un beso que sea más satisfactorio para ti. Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida, como si supiera exactamente cuál es tu batalla interna, y entrelaza tus dedos con los suyos, tirando de ti pasillo abajo.

\- Vamos, ¡tenemos que brindar por el 2017! – exclama con excitación.

Sacudes la cabeza con incredulidad, aunque te dejas arrastrar por ella hacia las escaleras, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en tu cara. Jamás habrías imaginado que tu fin de año/año nuevo iba a ser así, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la mierda de año que ha sido 2016; pero está resultando ser una maravillosa sorpresa.

No puedes esperar a ver qué más te deparará esta noche.


	2. PARTE 2

**N/A: ¡HOLAAAAA! Ya estoy otra vez por aquí ;)**

 **No, no he ignorado todas vuestras peticiones de una continuación. Sí, lo he mantenido relativamente en secreto a modo de sorpresa. No, no estáis locos. Sí, este fic tenía otro nombre antes. No, no he cambiado nada del primer capítulo.**

 **Sigue siendo lo mismo que leísteis en año nuevo (o a lo largo de todos estos meses), solo que, para continuarlo, tenía más sentido que cambiase el nombre del fic por algo más genérico que me permitiese alargarlo. Tengo pensados tres capítulos nuevos, ¿y quizá un epílogo?, eso ya dependerá de cómo vaya viendo que se desarrolla la historia, porque tiendo a no hacer ni caso de la dirección pensada inicialmente jeje.**

 **Ahora, cada capítulo tendrá de título el verso de una canción. El del primer capítulo sale de una de Alessia Cara, "Here". El de este capítulo, viene de una de Noah Cyrus, "Stay Together". Siguen estando narrados en segunda persona desde el POV de Beca yyyyy creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Por lo menos lo importante :')**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **PARTE 2: WOULDN'T IT BE NICE TO STAY TOGETHER FOR THE NIGHT?**

Chloe no suelta tu mano en ningún momento.

Creías que, una vez no necesitara seguir tirando de ti para que te pusieras a su altura, la dejaría caer. Pero sus dedos dan un excitado apretón a los tuyos mientras bajáis juntas las escaleras de cemento de la entrada de su edificio, y la sonrisa que te regala es tan sincera y brillante que resulta casi cegadora. Estás segura de que la ciudad entera de Los Ángeles podría alumbrarse solo con su sonrisa.

Las calles no están tan vacías como esperabas. Cada vez más gente abandona la privacidad de sus casas para lanzarse a ellas, haciendo sonar matasuegras, gritando a todo el que esté interesado – y los que no – que tenga un feliz año nuevo y, en general, celebrando la llegada del 2017 por todo lo alto.

Ves a más personas con las ridículas gafas luminosas que lleva Chloe puestas, las que consiguió del chico, y una gran variedad de sombreros de todas las formas y colores. Algunos hasta suenan con villancicos.

No puedes frenarte de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Oye – te regaña Chloe, aunque su sonrisa se mantiene y sus ojos brillan con diversión contenida tras las luces cambiantes de sus gafas –. No me obligues a convencer a alguien de que me dé su gorro cantarín.

Ríes, y alzas la mano que tienes libre en una señal de paz. No dudas ni por un segundo de que la pelirroja sea capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Tampoco dudas ni por un segundo de que, quien sea su víctima, terminará dándole todo lo que ella le pida y más.

Al fin y al cabo, tú has estado en esa posición.

 _Sigues_ estándolo.

Tú nunca celebras fin de año. Normalmente _huyes_ del fin de año. Haces las maletas y escapas, literalmente, a otra ciudad o país al que ninguno de tus conocidos pueda seguirte para arrastrarte de vuelta y obligarte a celebrar algo que odias con toda tu alma.

Bueno, quizá decir que lo odias es excesivo.

Es solo que… No le ves el atractivo. Para ti, el 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero son días normales. Como el resto de los 363 días del año.

No entiendes las fiestas, ni el arreglarse como si fueras a una boda, ni los besos a medianoche, ni el que te juzguen como intentes marcharte pronto de la fiesta. No entiendes los gorritos cantarines, ni las gafas luminosas, ni brindar por otro año de mierda que acaba de comenzar. No entiendes la lista de propósitos que nunca nadie cumple, ni el estar pegado al móvil para ser el primero en anunciar el año nuevo en vez de disfrutar de las personas que están _ahí_ contigo, ni que gente de la que llevas _siglos_ sin saber nada de repente te manden un mensaje de felicitación y se enfaden contigo como no lo respondas.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estás. Tras haber besado a una chica increíble a medianoche, después de ir a una fiesta, y de camino a brindar por el año nuevo.

Casi tienes ganas de pellizcarte.

No sabes realmente a dónde te está llevando Chloe, pero te dejas guiar ciegamente. La pelirroja tira de tu mano para que bajes de la acera y cruzas la carretera sin mirar, distraída por la forma en que sus ondas cobrizas relucen como fuego bajo la amarillenta luz de las farolas.

Sigues pensando que parece un ángel caído del cielo, y cuando miras vuestras manos unidas, y recuerdas el calor de sus labios hambrientos sobre los tuyos, tienes un momento de absoluta incredulidad en el que no te puedes creer que semejante mujer te haya escogido a ti de entre todos.

Probablemente influyera el hecho de que estabais encerradas en un ascensor y eras su única opción. Sí, piensas para ti misma, debe ser eso. En cuanto encuentre a un – o una – candidato mejor, se despedirá de ti. Con suerte te dirá que se lo ha pasado bien, y nunca jamás la volverás a ver en tu vida.

Por algún motivo, ese pensamiento te sienta igual que un puñetazo en el estómago.

Estás tan concentrada en argumentar contigo misma, en convencerte de que no te importaría si en algún momento de la noche llega a ocurrir, que no te das cuenta de que habéis llegado a vuestro destino.

Chloe te suelta y te frena con un brazo en tu cintura para impedir que choques con el hombre frente al que os habéis quedado paradas. Parpadeas un par de veces para buscarle el sentido a lo que estás viendo, sintiendo tu mano vacía repentinamente fría.

El hombre lleva lo que parece la tapa de cartón de una enorme caja colgada perpendicular a su estómago, sujeta con una correa que le pasa alrededor del cuello y va enganchada en los laterales de la tapa. Sobre la lisa superficie, reposan varias hileras de grandes vasos de plástico, los típicos de las fiestas universitarias, rojos por fuera y blancos por dentro.

Lleva un casco de obras con lucecitas luminosas que parpadean a destiempo pegadas alrededor del borde y un chaleco reflectante para que sea fácil distinguirle desde la distancia.

Has visto a gente así antes, en eventos deportivos. Especialmente en estadios de béisbol. Pero nunca pensaste que te encontrarías a uno de ellos vendiendo champán en año nuevo por la calle. ¿Acaso está permitido?

\- ¿Cuánto por un vaso? – pregunta Chloe, y empieza a rebuscar en los bolsillos del abrigo que lleva colgado del brazo, en busca de su cartera, probablemente.

\- Cuatro dólares – le responde el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Te tragas el bufido incrédulo que casi escapa de tu nariz, y apartas la mirada cuando sientes que el hombre ha percibido, de alguna forma, tu desacuerdo con el precio. Observas el intercambio de cuatro dólares por parte de Chloe, por un vaso lleno de champán que el hombre le tiende, sin decir ni hacer nada.

El hombre se despide con una felicitación que la pelirroja le devuelve dulcemente, antes de que sus intensos ojos azul bebé, que se tiñen de colores por las luces de sus gafas luminosas, recaigan otra vez sobre ti y reaviven tu nerviosismo.

\- ¿Quieres? – ofrece, inclinando el vaso peligrosamente en tu dirección.

\- No, gracias – rechazas con una sacudida de cabeza y un gesto de la mano –. No soy gran fan del champán.

\- ¿De qué eres fan entonces? – inquiere Chloe, y a pesar de que el enorme vaso prácticamente tapa su boca, puedes ver la sonrisa que intenta ocultar tras él.

Se la devuelves, aunque mucho más torcida, y arqueas las cejas.

\- Puedo enseñártelo, si quieres – te encoges de hombros y miras a tu alrededor, dándote cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de dónde estás. Esta no es una parte de la ciudad que suelas visitar –. Solo tienes que apuntarme en la dirección de un bar – admites, enseñando los dientes en una mueca avergonzada.

Chloe deja escapar una risa cantarina y se lleva el vaso a los labios. Puedes ver sus ojos revoloteando por la calle por encima del borde de plástico, su garganta agitarse cuando traga, su mano extenderse hacia ti cuando termina de beber.

Sus labios relucen bajo la luz de las farolas, húmedos por la lengua que asoma a recoger los restos de burbujas de champán que han quedado sobre ellos, y sabes que estás mirando fijamente sin ningún tipo de disimulo, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Esos mismos labios que tan atentamente estás vigilando se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción, y la pelirroja acorta el espacio entre vosotras de un solo paso. La mano que todavía tiene extendida – porque tú estabas en trance y no la has cogido – encuentra la trabilla de tus pitillos y da un tirón.

Tropiezas hacia delante hasta que todo tu cuerpo choca contra la sólida barrera que es Chloe, y es como si, al acercarte, se llevara todo el aire de tus pulmones. Las luces de sus gafas te hacen daño en los ojos y te proporcionan una excusa para mantener la vista baja.

-Una pena que no te guste el champán – murmura contra tus labios, de forma que los roza suavemente con cada movimiento de los suyos –. Porque si no te besaría ahora mismo.

Pero es solo eso, un roce. Un roce que causa que la respiración se te atasque en la garganta de forma audible. Un roce que hace que las rodillas te tiemblen.

\- Creo que puedo hacer una excepción – musitas de vuelta, sin moverte ni un centímetro.

Chloe adelanta la barbilla de modo que sus labios acaricien los tuyos, aunque sigue siendo tan ligero que parece más el toque de un fantasma.

Y tiene intención de que continúe así, porque te da una última caricia antes de separarse de ti en un movimiento brusco y repentino que te pilla por sorpresa. El soporte sobre el que estabas descansando todo tu peso desaparece, y trastabillas hacia delante un par de pasos, sorprendida.

\- Vamos, hay un bar un poco más abajo – señala en la dirección en la que tenéis que ir –. No sé cómo es, pero podemos probar suerte.

Un poco confundida por ese cambio de actitud, no reaccionas inmediatamente y Chloe toma la iniciativa, una vez más entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos para guiarte. Sigues sus pasos con fe ciega, podría estar llevándote a un callejón oscuro para asesinarte y no te enterarías hasta que no se abalanzara sobre ti con el cuchillo por delante.

Vas como en una especie de trance. Es como si las caricias circulares de su pulgar sobre tu mano te hipnotizasen.

Tras un corto paseo, Chloe, fiel a su palabra, se detiene frente a un bar. Una luz de neón azul ilumina el umbral de la entrada, a juego con el cartel que cuelga del lateral de la fachada y que anuncia el nombre del local: Blue Genie.

Te encoges de hombros para indicar que, por qué no, cuando se gira a buscar tu aprobación, y abres la puerta para ella.

Al entrar, te sorprende descubrir que no está a rebosar de gente. Hay varios grupos de personas esparcidos a lo largo del espacio: unos sentados en una mesa cerca de la entrada, otros desperdigados de forma alterna en los taburetes de la barra, y otro pequeño grupo congregado alrededor de la mesa de billar. Estos últimos son, de lejos, los más ruidosos.

La falta de gente ya te parece una buena señal, pero entonces, prestas atención a la música y reconoces las notas de guitarra de _Hotel California_. Esbozas una sonrisa satisfecha y asientes para ti misma, dándole tu aprobación al bar.

Chloe tira de ti otra vez y os paráis en la barra, donde una mujer de mediana edad está secando vasos con un trapo. Sus brazos musculosos asoman por la camiseta de tirantes con el logo del Blue Genie, y puedes apreciar el tatuaje que ocupa todo su brazo derecho.

Un lobo, mitad en blanco y negro, mitad en acuarelas, se extiende por su bíceps. Bajo él, florecen rosas enredadas que bajan por el codo y rodean una brújula que tiene en el antebrazo. La piel sobrante está decorada con un intricado diseño hindú que te recuerda a las mandalas que el psicólogo te mandaba colorear cuando eras pequeña y no eras capaz de expresar tus emociones en palabras.

\- ¿Te gusta? – te pregunta la camarera, tras acercarse a atenderos y ver dónde está tu atención.

\- Está muy guay – admites con un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Estoy pensando en hacerme el otro brazo también – comenta ella, terminando de secar vasos –. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Mmmhh – musitas, pensativa. Examinas el brazo que tiene tatuado y el izquierdo, desnudo en comparación. Asomando por debajo de su camiseta de tirantes puedes ver lo que parecen las plumas de las alas de algún tipo de ave, y te encoges de hombros –. Por qué no.

\- ¿Verdad? Eso pienso yo – ríe la camarera, y su risa es grave, como la de una fumadora. Se cuelga el trapo del hombro y apoya ambas manos sobre la barra –. ¿Qué os pongo?

Sientes la cálida presencia de Chloe en tu espalda y das un pequeño respingo. Te giras con una sonrisa de disculpa que ella devuelve al instante, sin parecer molesta por que, en tu fascinación, se te haya olvidado por un instante dónde y con quién estás.

Se ha quitado las gafas, las cuales ahora descansan en su cabeza y hacen que la purpurina de su pelo destelle con cada cambio de luz. Sus ojos chispean, como si las burbujas del champán que está bebiendo se le hubieran subido a ellos y ahora estuvieran nadando en líquido azul bebé en lugar de dorado.

Te roba la respiración y te olvidas de lo que ibas a decir.

Hasta que escuchas un carraspeo a tus espaldas y vuelves en ti con otro sobresalto. Jesús. Si pudieras dejar de comportarte como una loca escapada del manicomio, sería una auténtica maravilla.

Esbozas una tirante sonrisa y tus ojos recorren las estanterías de madera llenas de botellas de cristal de todas las marcas, colores y tamaños. Al final, encuentras una etiqueta familiar y apuntas con un dedo en su dirección.

\- Dos – y añades –: Con hielo, por favor.

Cuando la camarera asiente y se aleja para preparar vuestras bebidas, te giras para mirar a Chloe, quien ha tomado asiento en un taburete a tu lado. Está mirando las notificaciones acumuladas en su móvil silenciado con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Observas cómo borra aviso tras aviso de llamadas perdidas.

\- ¿Todo bien? – inquieres al ver que el silencio se alarga indefinidamente.

\- Sí – suspira ella, alzando la mirada de la pantalla de su iPhone para fijarla en ti –. Parece que por fin Tom ha captado el mensaje – una sonrisa amarga se abre paso por su rostro –. Uno pensaría que darle una bofetada y decirle que no quieres saber nada más de él ya lo dejó claro, pero le ha costado darse cuenta.

Haces una mueca de simpatía, aunque nunca te has visto en esa situación y no te atreves a decir nada.

No se te dan bien las situaciones sociales. Mucho menos aquellas que requieren algún tipo de consuelo. Mucho menos aquellas que requieren algún tipo de consuelo para una situación que tú nunca has vivido.

Siempre te ha molestado que la gente finja que sabe lo que estás sintiendo cuando no tienen ni remota idea, así que tú no vas a ser hipócrita y caer en el mismo error.

No, en su lugar, prefieres que un tenso e incómodo silencio caiga sobre vosotras. Con esto sí que estás más familiarizada, a pesar de que todavía, tras veinticuatro años experimentando alguno de estos silencios al menos cinco o seis veces al día, no sabes cómo actuar cuando ocurre.

El problema es que, esta pausa entre vosotras permite que tu cerebro se ponga a tu ritmo.

Estaba aletargado desde el beso en el ascensor, y ha permitido que, más o menos, actúes con relativa normalidad hasta ahora. Pero no va a dejar que te sigas escaqueando por más tiempo. Despierta a tu ansiedad, que comienza a arañar las paredes de tu estómago con sus afiladas garras.

Te hace darte cuenta de que, aunque estés cómoda con Chloe, no es más que una desconocida. No sabes absolutamente nada de ella – aparte de que su novio le ha puesto los cuernos, su mejor amiga tiene un palo metido por el culo, le gusta el champán, tiene grandes poderes de persuasión, besa de maravilla, es una niña pequeña disfrazada de adulta, y que Jesse le ha hablado de ti.

No tienes más información sobre ella, pero eso no es lo que te asusta.

Lo que verdaderamente te asusta, te _aterroriza_ hasta helarte las sangre en las venas, es el hecho de que quieres saber más. Quieres indagar. Quieres descubrir qué es lo que le hace ser ella. Quieres conocerla.

Y eso no sería tan malo si tuvieras dotes sociales.

Pero siendo las cosas como son, siendo _tú_ como _eres_ , estás simple y llanamente _jodida_.

¡No eres ni capaz de mantener una pequeña conversación de ascensor! ¡Huyes cuando ves que un vecino quiere subir al mismo tiempo que tú! Prefieres dejarte los pulmones en las escaleras antes que entrar en un pequeño cubículo con un desconocido durante un minuto y soportar el típico comentario sobre el tiempo, o el último cotilleo de la comunidad, o, incluso peor, que te _pregunten_ cosas sobre _ti misma_.

Solo de pensarlo te dan escalofríos de auténtico repelús.

¿Cómo pretendes conocer a Chloe? Si, además, cuando fija esos intensos ojos azul bebé en ti es como si borrasen la pizarra de vocabulario de tu mente y eres incapaz de recordar cómo se habla, cómo se respira, cómo se _existe_.

¿En qué coño estabas pensando al aceptar la invitación de Chloe? ¿Dónde está tu instinto de auto preservación cuando lo necesitas?

La camarera deja dos vasos anchos y bajos de cristal sobre dos reposavasos encima de la barra de madera, y un segundo después, desliza una bandeja de plástico llena de frutos secos de picoteo.

\- Gracias – le dice Chloe con una dulce sonrisa.

Tú solo eres capaz de asentir, corroborando el sentimiento, aunque tu lengua no funcione ahora mismo. La ansiedad ha trepado por tu garganta y se las ha apañado para hacerte un nudo marinero que hasta el aire tiene problemas para sobrepasar.

Esperas que el alcohol te ayude un poco. No hace milagros, eso ya lo has descubierto después de años de chascos constantes, pero consigue adormecer un poco tus nervios sociales. Lo cual ya es una bendición.

Das un largo trago y esbozas una mueca cuando el alcohol te quema el esófago en su descenso. Cae en tu estómago, que de repente parece un charco de gasolina al que han tirado una cerilla encendida, y extiende calor en un tsunami que recorre todo tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Carraspeas para aliviar el ardor de tu garganta y vigilas a Chloe desde el rabillo del ojo cuando ves que coge su vaso. Lo examina con notable curiosidad, olfatea y hace que el líquido, de un ámbar oscuro, cree remolinos alrededor de los cubitos de hielo.

Entonces, se lo lleva a los labios y da un tercio de tu trago.

\- Oh – exclama, sus labios se separan con un chasquido y sus mejillas se cubren de un ligero rubor causado por el alcohol –. Es solo whiskey.

Se muestra tan sorprendida, que no puedes evitar soltar una sincera carcajada.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntas, indudablemente curiosa.

\- No sé – admite Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros –. Lo que _sí_ sé, es que no esperaba algo tan… – duda unos segundos, buscando una palabra que exprese correctamente lo que quiere decir –. … _normal._

Vuelves a reírte, porque tampoco sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar si no es riéndote. ¿Es un halago? ¿Es un insulto? ¿Está decepcionada por tu elección tan "normal" de bebida? ¿O es solo genuina sorpresa?

No estás segura, así que, ante la duda, te ríes.

\- Bueno, así soy yo – dices con una sonrisa, algo sarcástica en los bordes. Ladeas el vaso hasta que el whisky amenaza con derramarse y lo haces girar entre tus ágiles dedos –. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Te encoges de hombros, en una disculpa silenciosa por si, inintencionadamente, le has hecho creer algo distinto. Por si le has creado esperanzas de que eres la chica indicada para vivir una aventura en la noche de fin de año.

Bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto.

 _Puedes_ ser la chica con la que vivir una aventura. De hecho, lo _eres_.

Pero tus aventuras son cortas y pasionales. Entras, haces tu trabajo, y te marchas. No hay necesidad de hablar, no suele haber más que tres o cuatro palabras intercambiadas a lo largo de ellas porque lo único que necesitas saber es el nombre de la otra persona y si quiere irse contigo a un sitio más privado. La mayor parte de la comunicación se hace con los labios, con las manos, con el _cuerpo_ ; y suelen desarrollarse en pocos escenarios, normalmente un bar o discoteca, el transporte que utilicéis para ir de un sitio a otro, y la cama.

La aventura que busca Chloe, sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver con las tuyas. Ella quiere algo más parecido a una cita.

Y ese acto de que sabes lo que estás haciendo y puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas, solo te dura un poco antes de que te agote tanto que no seas capaz de seguir fingiendo y te muestres como realmente eres: rara, torpe y socialmente inepta.

Ya está empezando a pasar, por eso crees necesario prevenirla. Por eso le pides a la camarera que te rellene el vaso. Por eso buscas en los bolsillos de tu cazadora los cigarrillos que sabes que metiste antes de que Jesse te arrastrase fuera de tu casa.

Chloe te está mirando, descubres al dejar de rehuir su mirada. Tiene un codo apoyado en la barra y descansa la cabeza en su mano, mientras que la otra juguetea con el vaso de whiskey a medio tomar. Su expresión es pensativa, casi de escrutinio, la misma que tendría un científico analizando un animal diseccionado.

Antes de que tenga opción alguna a llevarte la contraria, o confirmar tu normalidad, o decir cualquier cosa que comience una conversación de la que no podrás escapar; te bajas del taburete de un salto y haces girar uno de los cigarrillos entre tus dedos.

\- ¿Te importa si salgo un momento? – preguntas con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la calle. Parece sorprendida de ver el cigarro en tu mano, pero te da permiso con un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa –. No tardo mucho – prometes, regalándole un guiño y gastando con él tu última gota de falsa confianza.

Coges tu cazadora de cuero del respaldo del taburete y te la pones mientras te diriges con paso ligero hacia la pesada puerta del bar. Se cierra detrás de ti sin hacer ruido alguno y evitas a los demás clientes que están fumando, congregados en la salida.

Te recuestas contra la esquina del edificio, donde estás sola y a salvo de cualquier tipo de interacción humana, y sientes el calor que desprende la pared de ladrillos traspasar tu chaqueta. A veces se te olvida que es pleno diciembre – enero ahora. Te criaste en un lugar en que las navidades eran blancas, y estás viviendo en una ciudad en la que hay gente que va a la playa en estas fechas.

Enciendes el cigarro que reposa entre tus labios y das una profunda calada. Cierras los ojos al sentir el humo penetrar tus pulmones y asfixiarlos de una forma que todavía ahora te incita a toser.

No sueles fumar. No _te gusta_ fumar.

Un paquete puede durarte dos meses fácilmente, porque intentas minimizar su uso. Lo ves como un gasto absurdo, es invertir de manera consciente en tu propia muerte. Sí, es cierto que sueles llevar cigarrillos sueltos en los bolsillos, pero es únicamente para tener una excusa para salir de cualquier evento social cuando empieces a sentirte sobrepasada.

Que la nicotina te tranquilice es un plus, aunque solo recurres a ella en casos de extrema necesidad.

Por ejemplo, ahora, ya puedes comenzar a sentir cómo tus nervios se calman y las manos dejan de temblarte. Exhalas una bocanada de humo, pero, al abrir los ojos, el efecto relajante de la nicotina casi desaparece, porque ves a Chloe salir del bar y mirar a su alrededor en la calle.

Cuando te localiza en la esquina, sonríe y se acerca a ti con paso alegre.

\- Me aburría ahí sola – explica, encogiendo un hombro, al llegar a tu altura.

Lo aceptas con una pequeña sonrisa y continúas fumando. Chloe se recuesta contra la pared a tu lado, y a pesar de que no estás mirando en su dirección, puedes sentir sus ojos clavados en tu perfil.

Así no hay quien se calme.

Giras la cabeza sobre el ladrillo y arqueas las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa a la que ella no responde, sino que continúa con su escrutinio. Sus ojos siguen el movimiento de tu mano cuando sacudes el cigarro para tirar la ceniza al suelo, cuando lo alzas a tu boca.

\- No te tomaba por fumadora – comenta Chloe, por fin rompiendo su silencio, pero no el contacto visual.

Te pausas, el filtro reposando contra tus labios.

\- No lo soy – niegas con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Ves su ceja arqueada, escéptica, y ríes suavemente –. Dice con un cigarrillo en la mano, ya, lo sé… Pero solo fumo cuando estoy nerviosa – admites, sin pararte a pensar mucho en cómo puede interpretarlo.

Tus labios se entreabren para sujetar el filtro entre ellos y das una calada. Antes de que puedas quitártelo de la boca, Chloe da un paso hasta que prácticamente está sobre ti y alarga la mano. Ves sus dedos cerrarse en torno al tubo blanco que sobresale de tu boca y casi te atragantas con el humo.

Tira suavemente y acaricia tus labios en su retirada. Sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca y sus mejillas se hunden al inhalar.

 _Joder._

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – pregunta, expulsando una bocanada de humo hacia arriba con un solo movimiento de su afilada mandíbula.

No sientes tu cuerpo, pero tienes suficiente consciencia de ti misma para asentir en un brusco gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – sigue cerniéndose sobre ti, cada vez más cerca. Su perfume te intoxica y todo empieza a darte vueltas.

\- ¿Te…? – intentas responder, pero tu voz se apaga y te humedeces los labios con nerviosismo. Dejas escapar el aire en una risa un tanto incrédula –. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente? – dices al final –. Tu novio… tu _exnovio_ – te corriges automáticamente –, es un verdadero gilipollas por dejarte marchar.

Chloe te mira fijamente durante un largo e interminable minuto, sin decir ni reaccionar de ninguna forma a tus palabras, y comienzas a preocuparte.

Tienes tendencia a hablar sin pensar, de hecho, no estás muy segura de qué has dicho. Es como si perdieras la consciencia pero tu boca fuera capaz de seguir funcionando.

Tus oídos empiezan a pitar, y la cabeza te sigue dando vueltas por el perfume de vainilla de Chloe, y su cuerpo está descansando sobre el tuyo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tenerte acorralada contra una pared en medio de la calle, y sus ojos siguen fijos en los tuyos con tanta intensidad que crees que vas a estallar en llamas de un momento a otro y…

Chloe tira el cigarrillo al suelo, lo aplasta con un giro de su tacón, y agarra tu mano. Una vez más, te encuentras siendo arrastrada por ella. Antes de que puedas preguntar qué está pasando y a dónde te lleva, rodeáis la esquina y te lanza de un empujón otra vez contra la pared del callejón.

Tu espalda choca contra los ladrillos y todo el aire se te escapa de los pulmones en un _ooof._

\- ¿Qu…? – quieres preguntar.

Pero las palabras que están a punto de caer de tu boca son capturadas por sus labios cuando te atrapa en un beso hambriento. Se te escapa un gemido por la forma en que te empuja contra la pared con todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera que la atravesaras a base de fuerza.

Sus manos son puños enredados en tu pelo que tiran y presionan en busca de más, su lengua se cuela entre tus labios y comienza a explorar tu boca con la insistencia de un explorador en busca del tesoro con el que lleva soñando toda su vida.

Y tú solo eres capaz de rendirte a sus avances y rodear su cintura con tus brazos para que esté imposiblemente más cerca de ti.

Respondes al beso con la misma cantidad de pasión que Chloe, ni siquiera te paras a pensar en el hecho de que seguís en la calle, y aunque os habéis metido en un callejón, seguís estando bastante a la vista. Y estáis dando un auténtico espectáculo a cualquiera que pase por allí.

No eres gran fan de las muestras de afecto en público, pero, sinceramente, ¿con las cosas que la lengua de Chloe te está haciendo? Estarías loca si le pidieras que parase ahora mismo.

Más bien al revés, eres tú la que lo lleva al siguiente nivel.

Tus manos se dejan llevar por la impaciencia y cobran vida propia. Se deslizan a lo largo de su cintura y bajan hasta su culo. Das un apretón que te gana un gemido y un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior. Chloe se separa para coger una dificultosa bocanada de aire y, ahora que puedes verle la cara, deslizas tus dedos hasta el borde del vestido negro que lleva puesto, observando hasta el más mínimo cambio en su expresión cuando los cuelas por debajo y acaricias sus tonificadas piernas.

Sus labios se entreabren y su respiración tiembla. Sus ojos se cierran y su garganta se agita al tragar saliva. Sus dedos se crispan en tu pelo y su cuerpo se pega más al tuyo.

Te estiras hacia delante y tus labios atrapan la delicada piel de su cuello entre ellos. Depositas húmedos besos allí donde llegas, dientes y lengua muerden y suavizan cada marca que dejas sobre ella, y adoras cómo se cuelga más de ti, cómo jadea en tu oído.

Tus manos comienzan a trepar por sus piernas, acariciando los músculos que se tensan a tu paso, la piel que se eriza bajo las puntas de tus dedos. Vuelven a colarse debajo de su falda y Chloe gime. Lanza las caderas hacia delante con un cierto tinte desesperado en la forma en que sus brazos se tensan alrededor de tu cuello y te atraen hacia ella.

Como si temiera que fueras a parar. O desaparecer de repente.

El bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones comienza a vibrar como un loco antes de que de él empiece a salir la odiosa melodía del tono de llamada del iPhone, pero lo ignoras en favor de los adictivos labios de Chloe.

Este beso es incluso más hambriento que los anteriores, si eso es posible, y se convierte en respiraciones entremezcladas cuando tus dedos por fin llegan al borde lateral de las bragas de Chloe y ella rompe el beso para reposar su frente en la tuya, claramente distraída por lo que estás haciendo con tus manos bajo la falda de su vestido.

Tu móvil vuelve a vibrar y sonar, y esta vez gruñes, molesta. Porque por mucho que la sedosa textura de las bragas de la pelirroja en tus dedos es mucho más satisfactoria, las vibraciones constantes y el irritante sonido te distraen de lo que estás haciendo.

¿Qué tiene el puto universo con interrumpiros justo cuando estáis llegando a la parte divertida?

\- Deberías… – jadea Chloe contra tu boca la tercera vez que te llaman –, contestar…

Niegas con la cabeza, pero tu iPhone vuelve a sonar por cuarta vez y ya te es imposible seguir ignorándolo. Sacas las manos del vestido y dejas caer la cabeza contra los ladrillos con un quejido. La pelirroja se separa de ti con una risita, encontrando divertida tu frustración, y vuelve a ponerse en la misma posición que antes: apoyada contra la pared a tu lado. Solo que ahora, con los labios enrojecidos, la respiración entrecortada y una esquina de la falda de su vestido doblada.

Con un bufido exasperado, sacas el móvil del bolsillo trasero y pones los ojos en blanco al ver el nombre que ilumina tu pantalla.

\- Lo que me faltaba – musitas. Presionas el botón verde de aceptar la llamada por FaceTime y mantienes el móvil frente a ti.

Un estruendo de música y gritos comienza a salir por tu altavoz, señalando que la llamada está conectada, pero tu pantalla permanece en negro con extrañas manchas rosas.

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ZORRA! – brama Amy con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Su felicitación es recibida por un coro de gritos ensordecedores y por primera vez eres capaz de ver algo cuando Amy se separa el móvil de la oreja y lo agita en el aire: destellos de luz, figuras borrosas de gente, y globos metálicos flotando por el techo.

Escuchas a Chloe sofocar una risa a tu lado, y pones los ojos en blanco cuando tu pantalla vuelve a teñirse de negro.

\- Amy, ¿sabes que me estás llamando por FaceTime? – preguntas.

\- ¿Qué? No te escucho – exclama Amy –. Hay mucho ruido… Espera – hay una serie de crujidos y la laboriosa respiración de la rubia se escucha a través del micrófono. Entonces, silencio –. Ya está, ¿qué decías?

\- Que esto es FaceTime.

\- Oh. ¿Ah sí? – Amy se separa el móvil de la oreja y mira a la cámara, extrañada. Su rostro llena tu móvil y puedes ver cómo se ilumina con una sonrisa cuando te ve –. ¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo está mi Hobbit favorita?

\- Bien – respondes, sarcástica –. Un poco más sorda que antes gracias a ti.

\- Aw, no hay de qué – la australiana agita una mano en el aire en un gesto de falsa modestia. Su ceño vuelve a fruncirse y parece haberse dado cuenta de algo, porque se acerca más al móvil hasta que solo puedes ver su nariz y ojos –. Oye…

Se interrumpe cuando la puerta de cristal de la terraza a la que ha escapado para poder hablar contigo se abre, y ves la alta figura de Stacie bambolearse hasta colgarse del cuello de Amy.

\- ¡BECAAAAA! – grita al verte, su sonrisa descuidada de esa forma que indica que va _muy_ pedo. Entorna los ojos y empuja a Amy hacia un lado, su rostro sustituye al de la australiana y recibes otro primerísimo primer plano de tu amiga –. ¡Beca Mitchell! – exclama –. ¿Qué haces maquillada?

Escuchas la exclamación ahogada de Amy, que empuja a Stacie para pegarse el móvil a la cara. Otra vez un ojo y nariz ocupan tu pantalla.

\- ¡Y vestida en algo que no es un chándal! – acusa la australiana, auténticamente incrédula.

La imagen se emborrona y ahora Stacie es la que está pegada a la cámara.

\- ¡Y en la calle! ¿¡Has ido a una fiesta sin nosotras…?!

\- ¿…y por qué parece que has metido los dedos en un enchufe…?

\- ¡…oh dios mío! ¿Eso es pintalabios corrido lo que tienes en la boca?

\- ¡Beca! – exclaman las dos a la vez una vez se cansan de interrumpirse mutuamente.

Haces una mueca y, a tu lado, Chloe se cubre la boca para ahogar sus risas. Pero no cuenta con que Stacie y Amy son auténticos sabuesos y pueden escuchar cualquier sonido sospechoso en diez kilómetros a la redonda sin importar lo borrachas que vayan.

Estallan en gritos de alegría y no puedes ver nada más que sus cuerpos borrosos cuando se ponen a saltar y bailar por la terraza. Sin embargo, el sonido sigue llegando alto y claro.

\- ¡Beca ha ligadoooo! – canturrea Stacie.

\- ¡Beca va a pillar cachooooo! – añade Amy.

\- Lo decís como si yo nunca ligara – reprochas, tu orgullo herido.

\- Oh, no. Eres una cazadora, como yo – Stacie prácticamente irradia felicidad, igual que una madre que acaba de escuchar a su bebé decir su nombre por primera vez –. Pero fin de año es algo así como _la_ _única_ noche del año en la que tu fiera insaciable de ahí abajo – lo acompaña con un movimiento de cejas sugerente y señalización de manos; y de fondo puedes ver a la australiana asentir vigorosamente para mostrar que está de acuerdo –, descansa.

\- ¡Enséñanosla! – exige Amy –. Sabemos que la tienes al lado.

\- ¡Síii! ¡Queremos saber cómo es la afortunada! – le apoya Stacie.

\- Ni de coña – te niegas, rotunda, asegurándote de mantener a Chloe fuera del ángulo de visión de tu cámara.

\- ¡Buuuh! – abuchea Stacie con un puchero.

\- Vale, solo responde a esto – pide Amy –. ¿Rubia o morena?

\- Ninguna – contestas, intentando que se olviden del asunto.

Stacie y Amy comparten una mirada de absoluta confusión, hasta que a Stacie se le ilumina la cara.

\- ¡Es pelirroja! – exclama, y no hace falta que digas nada para saber que han acertado, porque la risita de Chloe es toda la confirmación que necesitan.

\- Uuuuh – la australiana mueve las cejas sugerentemente –. Has encontrado un chili picantón que te caliente la cama.

\- Oh, por dios – musitas, avergonzada, y sientes la cabeza tan caliente que no te extrañaría que explotara de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Sabes? – interrumpe Stacie con una sonrisa traviesa –. Dicen que las pelirrojas son auténticas fieras en la cama. Si es natural, claro…

\- ¡Stacie! – regañas. Te cubres los ojos con las manos y, a través de los dedos, le lanzas una mirada a Chloe, quien parece estar divirtiéndose mucho a tu costa mientras que tú estás deseando que se abra el suelo y te trague para siempre.

\- También se dice que los pelirrojos no tienen alma – advierte Amy –. A ver si se va a marcar un "mantis religiosa" y te arranca la cabeza cuando terminéis.

\- ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? – rebate la morena.

\- Muy sencillo… – comienza a explicar la australiana.

\- ¡Chicas! – cortas antes de que puedan empezar a pelear, como es habitual en ellas –. Por muy interesante que esté siendo esta conversación, voy a colgar ya – les avisas.

\- Oh, claro, claro – Stacie asiente y agita una mano en el aire –. Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender…

\- Guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo – añade la rubia.

\- ¡Roja, hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Has pillado una buena! – le dice Stacie a Chloe, quien, de nuevo, vuelve a dejar escapar una hilera de risas sofocadas.

\- ¡Recuerda que el color de la ceja marca el de la almeja! – te grita Amy con un guiño antes de que tengas opción de finalizar la llamada.

Con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, cortas las escandalosas carcajadas de tus amigas y vuelves a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo trasero, esta vez en silencio para prevenir cualquier otra interrupción indeseada.

Carraspeas y, muerta de vergüenza, alzas la mirada hacia Chloe.

Descubrir que se está riendo, aunque no ayuda a que el calor acumulado en tus mejillas descienda en lo más mínimo, hace que puedas volver a respirar tranquila porque por lo menos sabes que no te va a cruzar la cara de una bofetada y marcharse de allí indignada.

Algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas que sabes sobre Chloe: tiene sentido el humor.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso – te disculpas con una sincera mueca horrorizada. Te pasas una mano por la cara para prevenir las ganas que tienes de abanicar tus ardientes mejillas –. Mis amigas son… – se hace un silencio mientras buscas una palabra que sirva de sinónimo de "unas putas locas". Al final, te decantas por –: … _especiales_.

\- Para contrarrestar tu normalidad, ¿no? – ríe ella, y sus ojos chispean más que nunca con diversión acumulada.

Si no estuvieras tan avergonzada como para querer enterrar la cabeza en la arena cual avestruz, te quedarías mirando fijamente porque está preciosa ahora mismo.

 _Es_ preciosa.

No te das cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que se abre paso en tus labios hasta que Chloe te la devuelve, más amplia, más brillante. Agachas la cabeza, dejando que tus ondas castañas te oculten de ella, por lo menos hasta que te repongas del mal rato que Stacie y Amy te han hecho pasar.

\- Venga, que al final no hemos brindado – te recuerda Chloe, tirando suavemente de la manga de tu cazadora de cuero –. Además, creo que necesitas ese último whiskey ahora más que nunca.

Se despega de la pared de ladrillos y emprende el camino de vuelta al bar. La sigues tontamente, sin pensar realmente en lo que estás haciendo ni a dónde estáis yendo. No es hasta llegáis al umbral iluminado en neón azul y Chloe mantiene abierta la puerta para que pases tú primero, que recuerdas exactamente qué estabais haciendo antes de que salieras a fumar.

Acabas de poner un pie dentro del umbral del Blue Genie, cuando la pelirroja sujeta tu cazadora de cuero por la espalda y te frena justo delante de ella. Se inclina, y su cálido aliento acaricia tu oreja:

\- Lo ibas a descubrir luego, pero por si las dudas… El pelirrojo es natural.

Te atragantas con tu propia saliva mientras Chloe ríe y, sabedora de que acaba de causar que tu cerebro al completo se cortocircuite, te empuja el resto del camino hasta la barra del bar.

* * *

Dos whiskeys y medio vaso de champán más tarde – porque Chloe ya no quería más y se negó a tirar a la basura los cuatro dólares que había pagado por él –, anuncias con un golpe de tus manos en la barra que, o coméis algo, o te vas a desmayar ahí mismo.

La pelirroja se ríe de ti, pero admite que ella también está hambrienta, así que las dos os levantáis. Ella le pide su abrigo y bolso a la camarera, ya que los había guardado tras la barra como garantía de que ibais a volver a pagar vuestras bebidas una vez terminaseis de fumar, y te invita a los whiskeys a pesar de tus protestas.

\- Tranquila, la próxima pagas tú – te dice con un guiño y una sonrisa torcida que hace que te tiemblen las rodillas.

En menos de una hora, te ha confirmado que tiene toda la intención de acostarse contigo, y te acaba de prometer que volveréis a veros en algún momento para que se cobre su bebida gratis.

Datos número nueve y diez en tu lista de cosas que sabes sobre Chloe.

El número once, es que a Chloe le gusta el contacto físico. Haces la nota mental cuando, al salir de Blue Genie, la pelirroja automáticamente busca tu mano y comienza a guiarte calle abajo. Durante el paseo hacia dios sabe dónde, y para distraerte del dolor de pies la cuarta vez que te quejas de ello y preguntas si falta mucho, Chloe saca el tema de la música del bar.

\- No creas que no me fijé en la forma en que marcabas el ritmo de todas las canciones con dedos y piernas – te responde cuando le preguntas a qué viene eso.

Aceptas la proposición con alegría, porque la música es uno de esos pocos temas en los que no necesitas disfraz alguno, puedes dejar caer tu acto y reponer fuerzas mientras demuestras el amplio conocimiento que tienes de ese campo. Al fin y al cabo, la música es tu vida.

Literalmente, porque vives de ella. Es lo que te da de comer.

Pocas veces encuentras a alguien – que no pertenezca a la industria – que esté a tu altura cuando se trata de analizar letras, valorar la voz del artista y la habilidad al hilar ritmos distintos. Te sorprende descubrir que Chloe es una fuente inacabable de conocimiento musical.

Es capaz de devolverte todos tus datos habiendo añadido cien más suyos, y no de los típicos que sabes de casualidad, sino que conversa de una forma que te deja ver que _sabe_ de lo que está hablando.

Es locuaz, rápida, y absolutamente cautivadora.

Consigue que te olvides del constante rugir de tu estómago y del punzante dolor de pies por culpa de esos malditos tacones. Pero, lo que empieza como un pasatiempo y una distracción, y desemboca en una comparación de música que os gusta a cada una, termina en una acalorada discusión:

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclama Chloe con verdadera indignación.

\- Mantengo lo dicho – reafirmas, encogiéndote de hombros para demostrar tu opinión sobre el asunto es inamovible –. Las Destiny's Child eran mil veces mejores que las Spice Girls.

\- Pero, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – agita la mano que tiene libre, indignada.

\- Porque tengo oídos, ¿quizá? – replicas, sarcástica. Ante el bufido de la pelirroja, sueltas un "oh, venga" y os obligas a parar en medio de la acera para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Es hora de poneros serias –. No puedes estar diciéndome en serio que no les daban mil vueltas.

\- ¡Las Spice Girls fueron un icono en el mundo entero!

\- Ser famoso no implica tener talento, tú misma lo has dicho antes – le reprochas, utilizando sus propias palabras en su contra. Chloe abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero no puede retractarse y lo sabe –. Por favor, ¡tenían a _Beyoncé_! ¿Qué pueden hacer Victoria Beckham y su pandilla contra la mismísima _Beyoncé_? – exclamas, y no te importa si te sale la vena fan porque ya te parece bastante absurdo estar teniendo esta discusión.

\- ¿El sencillo de un grupo femenino más vendido en la historia? ¿Ser el grupo femenino con más ventas _de la historia_? – te echa en cara Chloe –. ¿Beyoncé quién? – se burla.

\- ¿Diez Grammy's quién? – atacas de vuelta.

\- Venga ya – resopla ella –. Como si los Grammy's no se dieran muchas veces por politiqueo e interés.

Lo aceptas a regañadientes, porque es un argumento muy válido. Tú bien lo sabes. El talento de un artista no se puede medir por la cantidad de premios que ha recibido, porque la mayoría de esas galas tienen un montón de contrabandos de intereses ocurriendo entre bambalinas.

\- Vale. Di lo que quieras sobre las Spice Girls. _Pero._ – alzas ambas manos, recalcando la importancia de lo que vas a decir ahora –. No puedes negarme que, vocalmente, las Destiny's Child eran mucho más superiores.

Chloe relaja su postura y se engancha un mechón pelirrojo que ha escapado de la patilla de las gafas luminosas tras la oreja.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón – concede con un asentimiento.

Suspiras con alivio y ambas compartís una risita cuando os dais cuenta de la discusión más absurda que acabáis de mantener. Estás segura de que la gente que os ha escuchado al cruzarse con vosotras en la calle, ha debido de flipar en colores.

\- Oh – se le escapa a Chloe cuando retomáis vuestro paseo solo para deteneros abruptamente tras cuatro pasos –. No me había dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado.

Arrastras tu mirada de la pelirroja a las puertas de una cafetería abierta las 24 horas. A través del cristal, ves la barra metálica que se extiende de una esquina a otra del local, con taburetes acolchados frente a ella. Pegadas a las amplias ventanas que dan a la calle y respaldo contra respaldo para aprovechar al máximo el espacio, están las mesas compuestas por una mesa de plástico atornillada al suelo y sillones acolchados.

Todo está decorado en blancos, azules y rosas pastel; y las camareras llevan un uniforme típico de los años 70: un cortito vestido también rosa pastel, con el delantal blanco en la cintura, y un ridículo sombrerito azul pastel.

Casi esperas, cuando una de las camareras sale de detrás de la barra cargada con una bandeja llena de batidos y cestas de patatas fritas, que vaya subida en patines.

\- Pensé que estos sitios solo existían en las películas – comentas con una mirada humorosa.

Chloe te da un suave empujón en el hombro, pero su sonrisa le quita cualquier seriedad que pudiera tener el gesto. Una oleada de calor y olor a comida os golpea cuando entráis, y tu estómago protesta con un gruñido extra fuerte para que no te olvides de él.

Os sentáis una frente a otra en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana y, dado que el local está bastante vacío porque la gente sigue celebrando en las calles, pronto una camarera ya se ha apuntado vuestros pedidos en una libretita que guarda en el bolsillo de su delantal.

Deposita dos vasos de Coca-Cola, tan fríos que las gotas de condensación resbalan y forman pequeños charquitos sobre la mesa; dos cestas de patatas fritas humeantes, y desaparece tras la barra con la promesa de que vuestra comida estará lista pronto.

\- Pregunta seria – advierte la pelirroja mientras coge los tres botes alargados del kétchup, la mostaza, y la mayonesa de una esquina de la mesa –. ¿Mostaza o no?

\- Nuh-uh – niegas con la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

Los labios de Chloe se abren en una exclamación de shock, sus cejas se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente, y se lleva una mano al pecho en un gesto afectado.

\- Beca, no sé si esto va a funcionar… – agita el bote de mostaza para echarse una generosa cantidad sobre sus patatas fritas –. Lo de las Spice Girls aún podía pasarlo por alto, ¿pero esto? – chasquea la lengua con una sacudida de cabeza decepcionada.

Sin embargo, su acto no aguanta mucho, porque pronto su falsa indignación por tus gustos en condimentos se ve rota por una sonrisa que tiene que esconder tras una mano.

\- Míralo de esta forma – propones, haciendo lo mismo con tus patatas pero con mayonesa –. Así tienes más mostaza para ti sola.

\- Mmm… Si me lo pones así – finge ser persuadida por tu idea y esboza una amplia sonrisa cuando ve que te estás riendo.

Un cómodo silencio cae sobre vosotras una vez la camarera os trae la comida. Dejas tu hamburguesa en el plato y te limpias la grasa de los labios con una servilleta que dejas hecha una bola sobre la mesa, extendiendo las manos en el aire para darte importancia.

\- Mi turno – anuncias, y esperas a que Chloe haya terminado de masticar para preguntar con absoluta seriedad –: ¿Pizza con o sin piña?

\- Sin, por supuesto – contesta como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡No! – exclamas, y dejas tu vaso de Coca-Cola de vuelta en la mesa con un golpe más fuerte de lo necesario –. ¿Por qué? ¡La mezcla del salado de la pizza con el dulce de la piña es un sabor traído directamente del paraíso!

\- La piña lo único que hace es mancillar la pizza – Chloe sacude la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano para dejarte saber que su opinión es definitiva y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiarla. Le da un sorbo a su pajita y alza una mano –. Vale, a ver esta… ¿Palomitas dulces o saladas?

\- _Ew_ , saladas – tu mueca de asco se gana un asentimiento orgulloso por parte de la pelirroja, que alza la mano para que se la choques –. ¿McDonald's o Burger King?

\- McDonald's para siempre – responde ella, posando una mano sobre su corazón. Sonríe cuando le dices que estás de acuerdo con ella al cien por cien –. Bueno, dos de cinco, no está mal. ¿La hamburguesa, con o sin pepinillos?

\- ¡Sin! ¡Odio que le pongan pepinillos!

\- ¿¡Verdad?!

\- ¿Eres de las que se comen los bordes de la pizza o eres de las que los dejan? – arqueas las cejas, porque esta es una pregunta clave.

\- De la pizza se aprovecha hasta la última miga – Chloe habla con absoluta seriedad –. O sea, no me como el plato porque no puedo, que si no… – Ambas estalláis en carcajadas, y cuando os reponéis, continuáis el juego –. ¿Café o té?

\- Por dios, café – resoplas –. No sé qué haría sin él… Mmm… ¿Eres de mañanas o de noches?

\- De mañanas – se encoge de hombros cuando dejas escapar un quejido –. No entiendo cómo puedes quedarte en la cama una vez ya ha salido el sol.

\- Pues es tan sencillo como cerrar las cortinas y dormirte otra vez – contestas, sarcástica.

Te saca la lengua y no puedes evitar reírte de ella.

\- ¿Star Wars o El Señor de los Anillos?

Pero tú ya estás negando con la cabeza desde el primero nombre de película.

\- No he visto ninguna así que… – te encoges de hombros, despreocupada.

\- ¿En serio? – su tono, sorprendentemente, no es de reproche; sino de absoluta curiosidad. No parece estar juzgándote, como hace absolutamente todo el mundo cuando respondes que no has visto x película.

\- No me gustan las películas – vuelves a encogerte de hombros –. Me resultan predecibles y, por lo tanto, aburridas.

\- ¿Y tú eres la mejor amiga de Jesse Swanson? ¿Cómo conseguís que funcione eso? – se burla Chloe.

\- Oh, bueno – ríes –. Permito que me torture de vez en cuando y a cambio no me dice nada cuando me quedo dormida – meditas unos momentos antes de encontrar qué quieres averiguar –. ¿Playa o piscina?

\- Playa. _Siempre._ – Su respuesta es rotunda –. Soy nacida y criada en Miami, llevo el mar en las venas, baby – canturrea con un movimiento de cejas.

\- Igual – asientes, complacida –. Aunque de Portland y hasta el más pequeño rayo de sol puede hacer que me achicharre cual langosta.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba la pregunta más importante de todas! – exclama Chloe una vez ha terminado de burlarse de tu palidez. Entonces, su rostro se tuerce de esa forma que ya has aprendido que significa peligro, pero es tan sexy que las advertencias pasan volando a tu alrededor sin hacer efecto alguno sobre ti –. ¿En la cama eres activa o pasiva?

Respiras bruscamente, sin acordarte de que estás bebiendo Coca-Cola en ese preciso momento, y el líquido se te desvía hacia el lado equivocado. Estallas en violentas toses que hacen que te rasque la garganta y te lloren los ojos, y puedes escuchar a la pelirroja reírse a carcajadas de tu reacción y ofrecerte un vaso de agua.

Afortunadamente, semejante escena te libra de la vergüenza de contestar.

La camarera se acerca para retirar vuestros platos y os pregunta si vais a querer un postre, decidís compartir un batido. Y a la decisión le sigue otra discusión sobre de qué sabor pedirlo.

\- El chocolate es demasiado empalagoso – opinas cuando Chloe lo sugiere –. Y la fresa sabe a pasta de dientes.

\- Eres imposible – musita ella, deslizando el dedo más abajo por la carta –. A ver, ¿qué tienes que decir contra la vainilla?

\- Nada – esbozas una sonrisa tan dulce que podría causar diabetes cuando azul bebé salta del menú a ti, sorprendido, y apoyas las mejillas en las manos –. Me gusta la vainilla.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la voz de Chloe es baja y sedosa, y hace que un escalofrío recorra tu espalda por la forma en que te está mirando como si fueras la próxima cosa que va a devorar –. Y yo que creía que eras más de látigos y esposas.

El aire se te atasca audiblemente y toses para deshacer el nudo que se te ha formado. Tu garganta protesta, todavía dolorida por haberte atragantado, y agachas la mirada a la mesa, ocultando el calor que puedes sentir acumularse en tus mejillas y cuello.

\- ¿Podemos pedirlo de Oreo? – propone Chloe entonces, con tanta inocencia que cualquiera pensaría que acaba de hacer semejante comentario apenas unos segundos antes. Lo único que la delata es la forma en que tiene que morderse los labios para luchar contra su sonrisa.

Aceptas, aunque solo sea para conseguir que esos ojos azules, que bailan con un brillo travieso, se aparten de ti para atraer la atención de la camarera y pedir el batido. La espera es corta, pero Chloe se las apaña para exprimir el tiempo al máximo y dejar caer tres comentarios más que te convierten en un desastre balbuceante y sonrojado.

El batido supone una tregua que agradeces inmensamente, porque significa que la boca de Chloe está ocupada chupando de la pajita y no puede usarla para decir cosas subidas de tono.

Aprovechas este momento de calma antes de la tormenta para normalizar el alocado latir de tu corazón.

Esta no eres tú. Millones de chicas te han hecho comentarios mil veces más guarros que los de Chloe y tú has sido perfectamente capaz de mantener la calma. O incluso de devolverlos y conseguir tenerlas gimiendo en tu oído, tirando de ti hacia un rincón vacío para que cumplas lo que les has prometido.

¿Dónde está esa parte de ti ahora que la necesitas?

Porque estás dando la impresión de una adolescente que acaba de empezar y se sonroja cada vez que alguien dice "sexo" en voz alta, como si fuera Voldemort y nadie debiera pronunciar su nombre.

El batido es dulce y frío. Te baja la temperatura corporal y por fin puedes empezar a pensar con claridad.

Claro que, justo el momento en el que por fin estás recuperando el control de ti misma, es el momento que Chloe decide volver a jugar contigo como quien juega con la cereza del cóctel antes de comérsela.

Sientes su pie descalzo trepar por el interior de tu pierna izquierda, la que está más cerca de la ventana y, por lo tanto, más escondida. Tu mirada se alza bruscamente de la mesa a Chloe, quien aparentemente no da señales de estar haciendo nada raro por debajo de la mesa, pero tú puedes leer con facilidad esa inclinación en su sonrisa, el brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

Esta vez, por suerte para ti, eres capaz de no mostrar reacción alguna. Simplemente arqueas una ceja en un "¿en serio?" silencioso, y continúas sorbiendo batido como si no tuvieras un pie entre las piernas acercándose a territorio peligroso.

Pero, cuando sus dedos están a punto de hacer contacto con su objetivo, le agarras del tobillo. Os miráis fijamente, ambas retándoos con los ojos.

\- Si sigues, vamos a tener un problema – adviertes en voz baja.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – desafía Chloe.

\- Porque no creo que se vayan a tomar muy bien que salte la mesa y te folle aquí mismo – musitas, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano para señalar vuestros alrededores.

El jadeo de la pelirroja es silencioso, pero tú lo ves en la forma en que su boca cae abierta ligeramente, en el agitado subir y bajar de su pecho. Sonríes, dando las gracias a los dioses que te han devuelto la confianza justo a tiempo para ser tú quien, por primera vez, deje a Chloe sin palabras.

\- Entonces… – murmura roncamente. Se humedece los labios antes de continuar y sigues el movimiento con tu mirada, deseando que fuera tu lengua en lugar de la suya –. Quizá deberíamos ir a un sitio más privado.

\- ¿La tuya o la mía? – no has terminado de preguntar y ya estás señalizando a la camarera para que os traiga la cuenta.

\- La tuya, te recuerdo que en la mía hay una fiesta.

Te pausas, porque todo eso te parece tan lejano, como si hubiera ocurrido hace días en vez de horas. Recuerdas a Jesse, y te preguntas si tu mejor amigo se habrá dado cuenta de tu ausencia ya o estará muy ocupado con la rubia.

\- Si vamos a mi casa – hablas al salir de tu trance –, necesitaremos un Uber.

Sacas tu móvil e ignoras todas las felicitaciones, presionando sobre el icono de la aplicación de Uber. Reservas uno que está a tan solo cinco minutos de distancia y, cuando el ticket de la cuenta aparece en tu campo de visión, echas un billete de veinte encima sin siquiera molestarte en mirar cuánto es el precio final.

Esta vez, te sorprendes a ti misma siendo la que inicia el contacto con Chloe.

Eres tú la que le ofrece la mano cuando salís de la cafetería para bajar hasta la esquina de la calle. Eres tú la que descansa una mano en el bajo de su espalda mientras sujetas la puerta del Uber abierta para que entre. Eres tú la que se sienta innecesariamente cerca de ella.

Y, definitivamente, eres tú la que apoya una mano en su muslo que va trepando centímetro a centímetro hacia arriba con cada minuto que pasáis dentro del coche.

Para cuando el conductor frena frente a tu edificio, ya tienes la mano completamente sumergida bajo la falda de su vestido. Salís apresuradamente, casi pisándoos la una a la otra en vuestra prisa por subir los escalones de entrada y tropezar hasta el ascensor.

Las puertas metálicas se cierran con un _plin_ y tienes el tiempo justo para darle al botón del tercer piso, porque Chloe se abalanza sobre ti. Una vez más, te encuentras completamente presionada contra una pared por su cuerpo, con sus manos impacientes revoloteando por todos lados, acariciando, apretando, pinchando.

Volviéndote _loca_.

Su boca es insaciable contra la tuya, su lengua se hunde en ti como si fueras el oxígeno que necesita para respirar, y sus dientes muerden todo aquello que se cruza en su camino.

\- Puerta – jadeas, cuando lleváis por lo menos cinco minutos toqueteándoos indebidamente en el pasillo de tu edificio. Sacas las llaves del bolsillo de tu cazadora y tintinean más de lo normal por la forma en que Chloe está haciéndote temblar.

Por fin eres capaz de atinar tras tres intentos, y os tambaleáis hacia el interior de tu piso, todavía conectadas por los labios. Os giras para ir de frente y poder guiar a Chloe en el camino correcto hacia tu habitación, pero como no habéis encendido ninguna luz, no ves el gato negro que está tumbado en todo el medio.

El animal deja escapar un maullido asustado cuando casi le pisáis, y tú y Chloe os separáis de un brinco.

\- ¡Sombra! – siseas, yendo hacia la pared para encender la luz. Aprovechas ya para quitarte esos odiosos tacones que te están matando y suspiras de alivio al tocar el suelo con tus pies descalzos.

El gato te bufa desde su nuevo sitio, en el reposabrazos del sillón, y sus ojos amarillos brillan con indignación.

\- ¿Tienes un gato? – inquiere Chloe, sorprendida, mientras se acerca a acariciar el erizado lomo de Sombra. Pronto, este se olvida de su enfado y ronronea, empujando su mano con sus patas para que siga dándole mimos.

\- No es mío – dices, observando el espectáculo con diversión. Al escuchar tu voz, Sombra estira las orejas y salta del sillón para restregarse contra tus piernas –. Es de la señora Robinson, del piso de arriba – señalas hacia el techo.

\- ¿Se lo estás cuidando?

\- Nuh-uh – sacudes la cabeza y te agachas para coger al gato maullante en brazos –. Le gusta escaparse por la escalera de emergencia y colarse en mi casa. La señora Robinson siempre se queja de que la tiene abandonada porque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo – mientras hablas, caminas hasta la cocina y abres la ventana, depositando a Sombra en la repisa –. Venga, vuelve a tu casa, pesado – le ordenas con un suave empujón en sus cuartos traseros.

Él estira la cola y baja de un brinco a la estructura metálica de la escalera de emergencia, trepando por las escaleras que conectan a todos los pisos hasta justo el que está encima del tuyo. Sin una sola mirada atrás, salta por la ventana siempre abierta de la cocina de la señora Robinson y desaparece.

Cuando te das la vuelta, Chloe te está mirando, sonriente, desde el salón.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntas con una risa.

Ladeas la cabeza y te deshaces de tu cazadora de cuero. De camino al perchero, coges el abrigo de Chloe y cuelgas ambas prendas en uno de los ganchos metálicos.

\- Estás llena de misterios, Beca Mitchell – sentencia Chloe una vez has terminado, y la forma en que lo dice, lo hace sonar casi como un cumplido.

Aun así, tienes que preguntar:

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Bueno – asegura ella, y sus ojos relampaguean cuando esboza una sonrisa torcida –. Me gustan los misterios.

Correspondes su sonrisa y puedes sentir el rugir de la confianza en tus venas, así que te acercas a ella, y ahora que no tienes los tacones puestos, la diferencia de altura es más notable que nunca.

Pero no te achantas.

\- ¿Sabes qué me gusta a mí? – preguntas de forma retórica, y ella ladea la cabeza para indicar que está prestando atención. Te relames y recorres su impecable cuerpo con la mirada –. _Tú_. Preferiblemente sin ropa y en mi cama – sueltas sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

\- ¿En ese orden? – te reta, una ceja pelirroja arqueada.

\- Como quieras – te encoges de hombros –. No soy escrupulosa.

La pelirroja deja escapar un pensativo "hhhmm" y gira sobre sus tacones para darte la espalda. Sin esperar eso, te quedas quieta, y ella te lanza una mirada por encima del hombro cuando pasa un rato y todavía no has hecho nada.

\- La cremallera, por favor.

Tus ojos buscan la cremallera, suben por la fina línea dorada que parte el vestido negro en dos y te tienes que poner un poco de puntillas para poder llegar a donde está el enganche colgando. Lo deslizas hacia abajo con un suave crujido y descubres la piel morena de Chloe.

Parece tan suave, que no eres capaz de resistir y, cuando la cremallera llega abajo del todo, te inclinas hacia delante para probar su piel con tus labios. Escuchas su jadeo, y sonríes mientras depositas una hilera de besos a lo largo de la abertura que ha descubierto la cremallera.

Al llegar a su cintura, es la propia Chloe la que se deshace del vestido y deja que caiga a sus pies. Con cuidado para no hacerse daño, sale de él y te usa como punto de apoyo para sacarse los tacones.

A pesar de que su estatura disminuye notablemente, sigue sacándote unos centímetros que utiliza en su favor para inclinarse sobre ti.

\- Tendrás que decirme cuál es tu habitación – susurra contra tus labios.

Sales del trance en el que te has sumido al admirar su cuerpo semi desnudo, que es incluso más delicioso que cuando iba embutido en ese sugerente vestido negro, y agarras su muñeca para que te siga recta por el salón hasta la puerta de la izquierda.

Pues notar su mirada curiosa vagar por tu habitación, así que le permites unos minutos de cotilleo mientras tú te diriges a la ventana y corres las espesas cortinas.

\- ¿Con luz o sin luz? – preguntas, pausando el instinto de ir a encender la lamparita de tu mesilla.

\- Con – responde ella –. Quiero poder verte.

Sus palabras causan que un escalofrío te suba por la espalda y le das al interruptor. Tu habitación se ilumina suavemente con una luz amarillenta que disipa las sombras y permite que todo se vea mucho mejor.

No la tienes muy adornada, un par de fotos por aquí – la mayoría de ellas paisajes de Portland o sitios del mundo que siempre has querido visitar si tuvieras el dinero necesario para ello –, un par de posters enmarcados por allá…

\- ¿Conociste a David Guetta? – exclama Chloe con cierta envidia en su voz.

Tiras el último cojín de tu cama al suelo y te giras para mirar el poster firmado por el DJ, uno de tus favoritos por obvias razones.

\- Sí – sonríes cuando el recuerdo del momento te viene la mente –. Es amigo de mi jefe, así que un día se pasó por el estudio a saludar y tuve la suerte de cruzármelo por el camino. ¿Te gusta su música?

\- ¿A quién _no_? – responde ella, y no puedes evitar reírte –. Es solo el creador de _Titanium_ , que es solo una de las mejores canciones del mundo para masturbarse.

\- Mmm demasiada información – musitas con una mueca, aunque la imagen que estalla tras tus párpados no es para nada desagradable.

Chloe se ríe de tus caras y continúa mirando el resto de posters firmados que tienes colgados, aunque ninguno vuelve a ganarse una reacción como el de David Guetta. Dejas que vague por la habitación todo lo que quieras, y te sientas en la cama con la espalda contra el cabecero.

\- ¿Cómo consigues estas cosas? – admira, parándose frente al de Rihanna. Pasa la mano sobre el cristal, donde está la firma en permanente negro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que es real y no algo que has pintado sobre el cristal.

\- Ventajas de trabajar en un estudio de grabación, supongo – te encoges de hombros, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio.

Chloe se gira rápidamente hacia ti con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, estudio de grabación y discográfica – aclaras con un gesto de mano –. ¿Te suena Residual Heat?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, pero no te extraña. Es raro que gente que no se dedica a la música conozca las millones de discográficas que existen solo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Les suelen sonar las más grandes y que también se han expandido a otras industrias, como SONY.

\- Así que trabajas en la música – interesada, Chloe se tumba de costado en la cama y apoya un codo sobre el colchón para sujetarse la cabeza y poder mirarte –. ¿Qué haces exactamente?

\- Producir. Ayudo a los artistas a encontrar el sonido que quieren y monto las canciones a partir de esos parámetros.

Chloe te recuerda a un niño pequeño por la forma en que deja escapar un asombrado "wow" y procede a bombardearte con millones de preguntas sobre producción, instrumentos que tocas, programas que usas, con quién has trabajado, si son tan divos como parecen a veces, y muchas cosas más.

Y a pesar de que está prácticamente desnuda en tu cama, no te molesta que prefiera hablar contigo antes que hacer otras cosas más placenteras.

Es entretenido hablar con Chloe, porque sabes que está bebiendo cada una de las palabras que caen de tu boca, que tienes su máxima atención y le interesan hasta los detalles más tontos de las cosas que cuentas.

No sabes exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sí sabes que debéis de llevar un par de horas. Vuestras voces se han vuelto suaves, aunque sin llegar a susurrar; y vuestros bostezos más constantes, a pesar de que la conversación no os parece aburrida a ninguna de las dos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Chloe con repentina urgencia.

Bostezas y sacas el móvil del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Presionas el botón central y la pantalla se ilumina para mostrar un redondo 5 en el reloj. Lo giras para enseñárselo a Chloe, quien parece momentáneamente aliviada antes de dejar escapar un quejido.

\- Tengo que estar despierta dentro de unas horas para ir a comer con mis padres – murmura contra la almohada que, cuando se le empezó a cansar el brazo, había abrazado para estar más cómoda.

\- Yo, por suerte, no tengo planes para hoy – agradeces con otro bostezo. Tú también has cambiado de posición a lo largo de vuestra conversación y ahora estás tumbada de costado –. Pero tú, señorita – le clavas un dedo en el brazo a Chloe –, deberías estar durmiendo ya.

La pelirroja refunfuña un poco, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

\- No quiero irme a casa.

\- No vayas, entonces – respondes con simplicidad. Desentierra la cara para mirarte, entre sorprendida y confundida –. Te puedes quedar aquí, de momento no cobro – bromeas, guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? – se asegura, preocupada.

\- Lo prefiero de hecho – admites –. No quiero que vayas sola por la calle a estas horas.

Chloe te regala una dulce sonrisa y deposita un beso en tus labios que se alarga más de lo que probablemente fuera su intención inicial. Lo mantenéis inocente, a pesar de que ella esté casi desnuda y los dedos te piquen por las ganas de recorrer su suave piel con manos y boca.

\- Tengo un último favor que pedir – dice ella cuando se separa –. ¿Me puedes prestar una camiseta? Soy incapaz de dormir con el sujetador puesto, pero tampoco quiero quitármelo y hacerte las cosas más difíciles.

Bufas y pones los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Te crees que soy un tío incapaz de controlarse, o qué? – a pesar de tu pregunta, ruedas fuera de la cama y te diriges a tu armario para buscar una camiseta vieja que pueda servirle.

Encuentras una de la universidad de Los Ángeles que le robaste a Jesse una noche que te tiró cerveza encima. A ti te queda de vestido, así que a Chloe debería quedarle más o menos igual.

\- No – ríe ella, aceptando la prenda –. Pero sí que he visto la forma en que me estabas mirando en el ascensor – te lanza una mirada traviesa cuando su cabeza emerge del interior de la tela –. Casi me comías con los ojos, Beca.

Observas fijamente cómo se quita las tiras del sujetador por dentro de la camiseta y lo tira al suelo a su lado sin ningún tipo de consideración.

\- Suele pasar cuando me gusta lo que veo – admites con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

Te desvistes, y ahora eres tú la que tiene que soportar los intensos ojos de la pelirroja analizando cada movimiento. Te pelas los pitillos de las piernas con algunas dificultades y los dejas sobre la silla colocada en la esquina cuyo único propósito es servir de ropero. Con más delicadeza, te sacas la camisa negra por la cabeza, con cuidado de que tu pelo no se enganche en los adornos dorados que cuelgan por el escote de la espalda, y en sujetador, coges tu pijama de debajo de la almohada.

O lo intentas, porque una mano atrapa tu muñeca antes de que puedas sacarlo y buscas la mirada que sabes que va estar fija en ti.

\- A mí también me gusta lo que veo – ronronea Chloe.

Se escurre sobre el edredón para atrapar tus labios en un beso hambriento, su mano en tu nuca impide que te vayas mucho más lejos y apoyas tus manos en el colchón para equilibrarte en esa posición inclinada.

Su lengua te distrae y no eres consciente el principio de los ágiles dedos que desabrochan tu sujetador sin tiras hasta que la tela cae sobre tus pies y te da un pequeño ataque al corazón. Murmuras un "mmhh" contra los inquietos labios de Chloe e intentas separarte, pero su agarre en tu nuca es fuerte y solo consigues unos centímetros de espacio.

\- Dormir… – musitas justo antes de que sus labios vuelvan a capturarte.

Chloe te besa hasta que gastáis la última gota de oxígeno y, entonces, permite que separes. Se deja caer contra la almohada, respirando agitadamente. Casi desnuda, coges rápidamente la camiseta del pijama y te la pones, saltando luego en el interior de los pantalones cortos y debatiendo si excusarte al baño para cambiarte las bragas o irte a dormir.

Al final, el sueño puede más y trepas en la cama con Chloe.

Ambas os metéis por debajo de las sábanas y ella se acurruca contra ti sin hacer caso alguno a tus protestas.

\- Siento que al final no haya pasado nada – susurra, adormilada, justo cuando tú ya estás casi quedándote dormida –. Prometo que te compensaré.

Le das un apretón a la mano que está curvada en tus costillas para dejarle saber que no pasa nada, y ella se pega más a tu espalda, dejando escapar un cómodo suspiro contra tu cuello.

* * *

Cuando despiertas, no es más que porque sientes que la vejiga te va a estallar y te ruge el estómago como si llevaras dos años sin comer.

Desorientada y muy dormida todavía, ruedas por el colchón y coges tu móvil de la mesilla. Utilizando el último 1% de batería que te queda, ves que es la hora de comer. Te tambaleas hacia el baño con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y haces pis con un suspiro de alivio. Tiras de la cadena, ni te molestas en mirarte en el espejo porque no es bueno amanecer con tal susto, y vuelves a dejarte caer en la cama.

Coges aire profundamente, abrazando la almohada a ti, pero la tela te huele diferente. Casi como a… vainilla.

 _Chloe._

Abres los ojos de golpe y alzas la cabeza con pesadez de la cama, aunque ya sabes qué vas a encontrar. O, más bien, a quién _no_ vas a encontrar durmiendo en el otro lado.

Sientes una punzada en el estómago y decides atribuirlo al hambre, porque es mucho más seguro que atribuirlo a la sensación de decepción que parece emanar en raudales inagotables desde tu corazón.

A pesar de las promesas de Chloe durante la noche, había ocurrido lo que suponías: al ver lo que había hecho bajo la luz del día, se había arrepentido y preferido escapar de tu casa mientras tú estabas dormida antes que enfrentarse a tus estúpidas esperanzas al día siguiente.

Con un bufido, te llamas imbécil cincuenta veces y te niegas a hacer caso a los dolorosos latidos de tu apenado corazón. No sirve de nada lamentarse por algo que nunca estuvo ahí.

Seguirás con tu vida y olvidarás que Chloe estuvo en ella por unas – maravillosas – horas.


	3. PARTE 3

**N/A: Título sacado de: "From the Dining Table" - Harry Styles.**

* * *

 **PARTE 3: EVEN MY PHONE MISSES YOUR CALLS, BY THE WAY**

Una semana.

Una semana desde fin de año. Una semana desde Chloe.

Una semana en la que ya has roto incontables veces tu propósito de seguir adelante y olvidarte de la pelirroja que conociste en un ascensor.

Una semana que ha ido exactamente como predijiste, mirando el móvil constantemente solo para sentir decepción cuando se ilumina tu pantalla vacía y te recuerda que Chloe no tiene intención alguna de contactar contigo.

Una semana con ojos azules y ondas cobrizas que plagan tu mente en cuanto tienes un momento de paz. En cuanto bajas la guardia un segundo. Y que, por más que intentas empujar su recuerdo lejos de ti, es como un puto boomerang, porque no importa cómo de lejos lo lances ni hacia dónde, que va a encontrar el camino de vuelta a ti y golpearte igual que una patada en pleno pecho.

Tratas de mantenerte lo más ocupada posible, de no darte ni un solo minuto de respiro para no tener tiempo para pensar. Ayuda bastante el hecho de que, con el año nuevo, todos los artistas parezcan haber encontrado inspiración divina y estén solicitando productores para grabar sus nuevas canciones.

Tus días empiezan a las ocho de la mañana y nunca se sabe exactamente cuándo van a terminar.

Te pasas la mayor parte del día corriendo de un lado para otro, a donde los caprichos de tu jefe te manden; y encerrada en diferentes estudios de grabación, discutiendo técnicas musicales, ritmos, letras y notas con cantantes que creen tener algo nuevo y diferente, pero que en realidad solo están haciendo más de lo mismo.

O quizá sea que tú estás más cínica de lo normal.

El hecho es que, cuando llegas a casa, a veces a las dos, tres de la noche, solo te recibe un apartamento vacío y la silenciosa presencia de Sombra mirándote fijamente desde el escondite que haya escogido ese día para que no le devuelvas a la señora Robinson.

Y, aunque estás agotada, no puedes evitar ver el fantasma de Chloe parada en medio de tu salón en ese precioso vestido negro diciéndote que le gusta que estés llena de misterios. O su esbelto cuerpo en solo ropa interior recorriendo tu habitación con notable curiosidad y admirando tu póster firmado de David Guetta.

Se niega a ser borrada, a ser olvidada. Es como si fuera un poltergeist que viene a atormentarte.

Así que, cuando se cumple la semana y llega el sábado, y ya no te puedes refugiar en el trabajo, decides poner toda la casa patas arriba para limpiarla. Subes todas las cosas del suelo a un lugar alto, te pones la música a todo trapo a pesar de que sabes que tus vecinos luego se quejarán cuando inevitablemente coincidas con alguno en el ascensor, y limpias el polvo, el baño, pasas la aspiradora y friegas los suelos.

Nunca pensaste que fueras una de esas personas que descarga sus frustraciones limpiando, pero ahí estás. Con la aspiradora en la mano, arrodillada en el suelo frente a tu cama y sintiendo una extraña satisfacción cuando ves las pequeñas pelusas incapaces de resistir la corriente y desaparecer por el agujero del cepillo.

Ojalá pudieras hacer lo mismo con tu cabeza.

Ojalá pudieras ser como Dumbledore y tener un Pensadero al que echar todas aquellas cosas que no te dejan en paz y a las que no quieres dar más vueltas.

Pero, siendo las cosas como son, solo puedes pasar la aspiradora y conformarte con imaginarte que esas pequeñas pelusas de polvo son tus pensamientos, tus recuerdos.

Ves un papel revolotear por el aire hasta acercarse peligrosamente al cepillo de la aspiradora, pero eres suficientemente rápida como para apagarla segundos antes de que sea tragado. Te tumbas en el suelo para poder arrastrarte por debajo de tu cama y lo agarras entre dos dedos, rodando otra vez hacia fuera.

Sentada en el suelo, pasas el pulgar por el papel fino, blanco, con la mancha de agua que ha dejado un vaso al ser apoyado encima. Le das la vuelta hasta que las letras escritas en rotulador negro están al derecho.

 _Llámame ;)_

 _1-877-415-1337_

Al ponerlo a contraluz, descubres que el papel tiene algo por el otro lado. Aunque la tinta está pegajosa y algo borrosa, se nota a primera vista que es el recibo de un bar en el que bebiste tres whiskeys y un Margarita.

Frunces el ceño, intentando recordar cuándo demonios bebiste tú un Margarita, ya que la fecha es solo un manchurrón negro desteñido por la marca redonda del vaso. Entonces, te viene a la cabeza la imagen de una atractiva joven sentada a tu lado en la barra, bebiendo un Margarita.

No tienes ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero sí sabes que te inclinaste hacia ella tras un breve rato de conversación y mucho flirteo, y propusiste ir a un sitio más privado. Ella aceptó y vinisteis a tu casa, porque era la más cercana.

Suspiras y conviertes el recibo en una pequeña bolita de papel.

Aquello fue un lío más de una noche y no tienes interés alguno en repetir. Especialmente porque ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre, ni sabrías decir si era rubia o morena, o si sus ojos eran marrones o azules. Solo recuerdas que tenía el tatuaje de unas golondrinas bajo su pecho derecho.

Continuas con la limpieza hasta que ya no te queda mota de polvo que recoger, ni mancha que frotar del suelo o cualquier otro tipo de superficie, y te ves obligada a parar. Te metes en la ducha para quitarte la capa de sudor adherida a ti como una segunda piel y, mientras miras tu nevera vacía y piensas si hay algo que puedas juntar para hacer algo comestible, escuchas tu móvil vibrar repetidamente sobre la encimera.

Lo ignoras, porque sabes perfectamente quién es. O, mejor dicho, _quiénes_.

Stacie, Amy la Gorda y Jesse.

Llevan encima de ti desde que diste señales de vida el uno de enero, unas exigiendo saber qué tal con el chili picantón y pidiendo todos los detalles de la noche loca, el otro preguntando a dónde demonios habías escapado y por qué no se te había ocurrido decirle algo para que no se preocupara – bufaste y contestaste con un "como que te diste cuenta…" y eso fue lo último que le dijiste aún a día de hoy.

Les has estado evitando todo lo posible y más, ignorando sus mensajes, alegando estar muy ocupada en el trabajo y no tener ni tiempo para respirar. Lo cual no es una mentira muy alejada de la realidad...

Pero es sábado. Los sábados son _tus_ noches. Es la noche de salir a cazar.

Y tú no podrías tener menos ganas.

 **Tú (13.32): Lo siento chicas. Estoy muerta.**

 **Tú (13.32): Ha sido una semana loca.**

 **Tú (13.32): Lo dejamos para la próxima.**

Es raro que tú digas que no. Normalmente, tras una semana dura, esperas el fin de semana con más ganas que nunca porque es el momento en el que por fin puedes descargar la tensión y el estrés en la pista de baile con tus amigos, y más tarde, en la cama con una nueva desconocida.

Sabes que, que hayas dicho eso, solo va a causar más intriga por su parte y no te van a dejar en paz.

Por eso, inmediatamente, bloqueas el móvil, lo pones en silencio y vuelves a ignorar las llamadas que puedes ver iluminar tu pantalla mientras mantienes la mirada fija en la sartén en la que estás revolviendo huevos y arroz.

* * *

Son cerca de las ocho cuando alguien llama a la puerta de tu apartamento.

Extrañada porque no estás esperando ninguna visita, alzas la mirada del portátil y ves a Sombra, hecho un ovillo en el otro extremo del sillón, desperezarse y maullar. Dejas el ordenador en peligroso equilibro sobre el reposabrazos de tu sillón y vas a abrir; el gato salta para perseguirte y frotarse contra tus piernas.

Sumido en la oscuridad del pasillo del edificio, está Jesse con un pack de seis cervezas en una mano, dos cartones de humeante pizza en la otra, y una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro.

\- ¿Jesse? – preguntas, innecesariamente, porque sabes perfectamente que es él.

\- Si Mahoma no va a las montañas, las montañas van a Mahoma – te dice, agitando sus regalos en el aire.

Te quedas parada en el umbral de tu puerta durante un rato, debatiendo si merece la pena. Puede parecer un gesto totalmente desinteresado por parte de tu mejor amigo, pero tú sabes que, si le invitas a pasar y aceptas su pizza y su cerveza, van a venir con un precio.

El precio de responder cualquier pregunta que te haga.

Tu estómago ruge con fuerza cuando te llega el delicioso olor a pizza recién hecha y decides arriesgarte. Supones que merece la pena soportar su interrogatorio de tercer grado a cambio de pizza y cerveza.

\- Vale – aceptas y das un paso a un lado para dejar la entrada libre –. Pero solo porque traes comida y me muero de hambre.

Jesse deja escapar un pequeño grito de victoria y entra en tu apartamento, rápidamente acomodándose como si también fuera su casa. Echa a Sombra de la mesita del centro del salón, pone en su lugar los dos cartones de pizza y los abre para dejar que el olor se expanda por el aire y haga que te salive la boca más de lo normal.

Te tiende una cerveza ya abierta cuando te dejas caer en el sillón a su lado y, tras poner tu portátil en un sitio menos peligroso, coges un delicioso triángulo de pizza hawaiana. Dejas escapar un gemido placentero cuando muerdes y el queso, el tomate, el salado del beicon y el dulce de la piña explotan en tu boca para formar lo que tú denominas siempre, una mezcla traída directamente del paraíso.

Recuerdas decirle esas mismas palabras a Chloe cuando discutisteis sobre si la pizza debería llevar piña o no, pero te niegas a pensar en ello. Te niegas a que también te arruine la pizza.

Así que lanzas el recuerdo lejos de ti con toda la fuerza que puedes y le das un largo trago a la cerveza con la esperanza de que el alcohol comience a hacer efecto.

\- ¿Sabes?, no estaba muy seguro de si te iba a encontrar viva cuando llamé a tu puerta – comenta Jesse una vez os habéis comido una pizza entera y bebido cuatro cervezas entre los dos.

\- Ya sé que he estado bastante desaparecida – suspiras, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión y el episodio de Mentes Criminales que estáis viendo.

\- ¿Bastante? – bufa él –. Di más bien, _totalmente_. Bec, te marchaste de la fiesta y no he vuelto a saber nada más de ti – te acusa, y puedes ver en sus ojos que está dolido por tu forma de actuar.

\- Eso no es verdad – te defiendes apuntándole con un dedo –. Contesté a tu mensaje.

\- Ah, cierto – Jesse saca el móvil y lee con sorna –: "Como que te diste cuenta" – vuelve a guardarlo y tu encogimiento de hombros despreocupado parece molestarle más aún –. Pues para tu información, me di cuenta bastante rápido. Chloe descubrió que su novio le estaba poniendo los cuernos y se montó gorda cuando salió corriendo de allí sin dar más explicaciones – aprietas los labios en una fina línea y te aguantas las ganas de suspirar en favor de mantener el rostro neutro y no dar señales de que ya te sabes esta historia –. Te busqué para ver si estabas bien, te mandé mensajes que no leíste, intenté llamarte, pero tenías el móvil apagado.

\- Fuera de cobertura, en realidad – aclaras innecesariamente.

\- Lo que fuera – desestima con un gesto de la mano, frustrado con tu actitud –. Al final tuve que enterarme _por Aubrey_ de que _mi mejor amiga_ estaba bien.

Eso llama tu atención y alzas la mirada de golpe de tu cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo coño sabía eso Aubrey? – espetas.

\- Habló con Chloe. Le contó que estabais bien, que ibais a pasar la noche juntas y que no nos preocupáramos.

\- Oh – se te escapa.

La verdad, no sabes muy bien cómo sentirte al respecto. Pensabas que esa noche había quedado entre tú y Chloe. Porque, aunque Stacie y Amy saben que estabas con una chica pelirroja, no tienen ni idea de quién era y puedes inventarte cualquier historia.

Pero, el hecho de que, ahora, Aubrey y Jesse también sepan que pasasteis fin de año juntas…

No sabes si eso hace vuestra noche más relevante o no.

Supones que sí. ¿…No? Chloe no tenía obligación alguna de mencionarte, podría haber asegurado que estaba bien y que solo quería estar sola, y estás segura de que Aubrey habría respetado su decisión.

Suspiras y te pasas una mano por la cara, sintiendo que, como cada vez que la pelirroja te viene a la mente, toda tu fuerza vital desaparece de tu cuerpo. No tienes energías para ponerte ahora mismo a descifrar las acciones inexplicables e incomprensibles de Chloe.

\- Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? – te disculpas, ligeramente arrepentida ahora que puedes ver lo mucho que Jesse se preocupó. Estás acostumbrada a ir a tu aire y a veces se te olvida que existe gente en este mundo a la que le importas –. No pensé que fueras a darte cuenta porque estabas muy entretenido con Aubrey, y luego me fui con Chloe y… – encoges un hombro –. Me olvidé completamente del móvil.

\- ¿Y esta semana qué? – reprocha él, aunque notas que ya está empezando a perdonarte.

\- No mentí cuando dije que he tenido una semana loca – prometes –. Pero, trabajo aparte… Necesitaba un poco de espacio para aclarar mi mente y eso – agitas una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia a lo que acabas de decir, pero puedes ver que Jesse no se lo traga.

Se pausa y te examina por primera vez de cerca.

Ahora que ya se ha olvidado de su enfado contigo, probablemente se da cuenta de tu rostro agotado y apagado, de tus gestos lentos y faltos de energía, de la maraña de pensamientos que te sigue a todas partes como si ya formara parte de tu sombra, siempre suspendida sobre tu cabeza.

\- Jesús, Bec – musita con notable sorpresa –. ¿Qué te hizo Chloe?

No puedes evitar dejar escapar una risa, aunque no sea muy alegre. Entonces, vuelves a ponerte seria, frunces el ceño y sacudes la cabeza.

No sabes por qué, pero tienes unas ganas repentinas de echarte a llorar, lo cual es absolutamente _ridículo_. Por dios, fue una noche. _Una_. Y estás actuando como si tu novia acabase de cortar contigo sin explicación alguna.

\- No lo sé – susurras, enterrando el rostro en las manos, y en tu voz se nota todo lo que estás sintiendo: el cansancio, la confusión, la frustración.

Escuchas el golpe de una cerveza sobre la mesita del centro y, a continuación, el sillón se hunde a tu lado bajo el peso de Jesse, quien rodea tus hombros con un brazo y te atrae hacia su cuerpo.

Dice mucho de ti que le dejes.

Dice mucho más de ti que empieces a contarle todo sin que él tenga que presionarte.

Reconoces para ti misma que, lo más confuso de todo lo ocurrido, no es tanto lo que hizo Chloe, sino lo que sus acciones despiertan en ti: estás en una pelea constante contigo mismo, dividida en cuatro bandos y atrapada, al mismo tiempo, en el medio de todos.

Por un lado, está el bando que ya había predicho todo esto e intentaba avisarte a lo largo de esa noche. El bando que tu ignoraste en favor de disfrutar el poco tiempo que tuvieras en presencia de la pelirroja. El bando que ahora mismo te pincha con sus dedos acusatorios y te susurra "te lo dije" todo el rato desde algún odioso rincón de tu cabeza.

Por otro lado, está el bando de la esperanza. El bando que había sido tan tonto como para creer que a lo mejor Chloe no estaba contigo solo porque habías sido su única opción, sino que había visto algo en ti que le gustaba. El bando que se creyó completamente sus promesas de volver a beber juntas para que invitases tú, de que le gustaban los misterios y quería resolver todos los tuyos, de que te compensaría que nunca pasase nada entre vosotras. El bando que cayó en la trampa, en la ilusión, que se olvidó de la realidad y se dejó llevar por la aventura de Chloe, por la sensación de que estabais en una cita. El bando que ahora se lame las heridas y se siente profundamente dolido por haber sido engañado.

Luego, está el bando al que no le gusta estar atado a nadie. El bando que es el único capaz de mantenerse medianamente objetivo y racionalizar lo ocurrido con fría lógica. El bando que te dice que es absurdo estar tan decepcionada, que Chloe no te debe nada porque _no sois_ _nada_. El bando que te recuerda que tú haces lo mismo cada noche que te acuestas con una desconocida.

Por último, está el bando que sale en tu defensa y se niega a creer que esto último sea cierto. El bando que argumenta que tú nunca haces promesas vacías, que siempre eres bastante clara y directa con lo que esperas de las chicas con las que te enrollas. El bando que demuestra que tú no pintas fantasías, no creas ilusiones, tus aventuras nunca se sienten como citas.

Y perdida en medio de esa tormenta de acusaciones y decepción, estás tú.

Sin saber cómo has llegado allí. Sin idea alguna de cómo salir de allí.

Tú nunca has sido ese tipo de persona que se hace ilusiones. Aprendiste bien pronto en tu vida que las ilusiones pueden ser muy bonitas, te suben a las nubes y todo es maravilloso. Pero también te ciegan, no dejan que veas la realidad. Y, cuando esta se impone, la caída hasta el suelo es sin paracaídas y puede matarte.

Tu padre te enseñó en nunca tener expectativas, porque si nunca esperas algo, entonces nunca te decepcionará que no pase.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no buscabas su cabeza en medio del mar de padres sentados frente al escenario en el salón de actos del colegio, porque sabías que no le ibas a encontrar e ibas a ver a tu madre discutiendo con él por el móvil al fondo del auditorio, donde no molestaba.

Has aplicado la misma regla en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida. A rajatabla. Sin excepciones. Te has ahorrado muchas penas y te has llevado muchas sorpresas.

Hasta Chloe.

Y lo que más te confunde, es que no entiendes qué tiene ella de diferente. Por qué ha sido tu excepción, por qué causó que rompieras una de tus normas vitales.

\- …y no sé, estoy hecha un lío – dices al terminar de relatarle a Jesse todo lo que ocurrió esa noche –. No sé si soy yo que estoy loca y lo interpreté todo mal, pero creí que había algo entre nosotras. Obviamente no esperaba que me pidiera matrimonio nada más despertar, pero no sé, por lo menos dejarme un número de teléfono, una señal de que podemos explorar qué es ese algo.

Te muerdes el labio inferior un rato, pensando a mil kilómetros por hora.

\- En plan, no soy tonta. Sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que se arrepintiera – aclaras, y cuando ves las cejas arqueadas de Jesse, bufas de incredulidad –. Por dios, ¿la has visto? ¿Me has visto? ¿En qué mundo pega alguien como _ella_ con alguien como _yo_? Somos polos opuestos.

\- Los opuestos se atraen, Bec – te recuerda Jesse con una sonrisita.

\- Ya, solo en las pelis. En la vida real se tiran de los pelos tras mucho tiempo juntos – respondes, sarcástica –. Sabía que podía decirme adiós en cualquier momento e irse con alguien mejor, pero no pensé que fuera a hacer _eso_. No pensé que fuera ese tipo de persona.

\- Si te consuela – suspira Jesse, estirándose para cogerte una cerveza nueva –. Yo tampoco pensé que fuera ese tipo de persona. Parece demasiado dulce para algo así.

Musitas un "mmhh" que es a la vez de afirmación, y pensativo, mientras le das un largo trago a la cerveza. Coges otro trozo de pizza, ya fría, y lo masticas lentamente. Tu cabeza está dando vueltas otra vez de esa forma que ya empiezas a considerar familiar tras una semana entera sintiéndolo ahora sí y ahora también.

\- Si quieres… – empieza a proponer Jesse con lentitud, lo cual te alerta de que quizá su idea no te va a gustar. Estiras la espalda y te giras para mirarle, a la expectativa –. Puedo preguntarle a Aubrey.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamas, más por sorpresa que de incomprensión.

\- Piénsalo bien – te pide tu mejor amigo, extendiendo ambas manos frente a él –. Es la mejor amiga de Chloe, estoy seguro de que algo le comentaría.

\- Ni de coña – sacudes la cabeza con fuerza para mostrar tu desacuerdo –. No, Jess. Ni se te ocurra – le adviertes, seriamente.

\- Pero… ¡Podrías averiguar qué piensa Chloe sobre todo este lío!

\- Jesse, si le preguntas a Aubrey, esta luego le irá con el cuento a Chloe. Tú mismo lo has dicho, son mejores amigas. Y las mejores amigas se cuentan absolutamente _todo_ entre ellas – puedes ver que tus palabras están surgiendo efecto en él, que se está dando cuenta de que no es tan buena idea como creía; y dejas escapar un suspiro en el que se mezclan el alivio y el sarcasmo –. Lo último que necesito es que Chloe piense que soy una niñata patética con un estúpido enamoramiento.

Los labios de Jesse se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa incluso antes de que abra la boca para contestarte.

\- Ah, ¿que no lo eres? – se burla.

Recibes la pulla con más alegría de la normal, ya que agradeces esa salida que te está proporcionando. Tú siempre recurres al humor cuando una situación se vuelve demasiado seria y emocional y no sabes cómo manejarla, y Jesse, porque te conoce como a la palma de su mano, te está dando esa oportunidad ahora.

Sin embargo, tampoco dejas que se lo crea mucho. Le das un suave puñetazo en el brazo a modo de reprimenda.

\- Oye – ríe él, alzando las manos en señal de paz –. Tampoco te culparía si tuvieras un estúpido enamoramiento. Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de _Chloe Beale_.

Tomas nota mental de su apellido, el dato número doce en tu lista de cosas que sabes sobre la pelirroja. Cuando miras hacia tu salón, vuelves a ver su fantasma pidiéndote que le bajes la cremallera del vestido y se te escapa un suspiro.

\- Y que lo digas… – entonces, frunces el ceño y preguntas algo que lleva dándote vueltas por la cabeza desde que Chloe te preguntó en el ascensor si sabías quién era Jesse –. De todos modos, ¿de qué conoces tú a Aubrey y Chloe?

Las mejillas de Jesse se tiñen ligeramente de rojo y le da un trago a su cerveza para evitar tener que contestar de manera inmediata. Empieza a despegar la etiqueta de la botella, rompiéndola en tiras húmedas que deja sobre la servilleta que tiene en la pierna.

\- Aubrey trabaja en un bufete de abogados que está en mi mismo edificio. Coincidíamos todas las mañanas en el ascensor y un día le invité a tomar algo al final del día. La acompañé a su casa y allí conocí a Chloe.

\- ¡No me contaste nada de eso! – exclamas, con falso dolor.

\- Quería estar seguro de que iba a alguna parte primero – se disculpa él, haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y… Estamos saliendo.

No puede contener una enorme sonrisa ilusionada que le cruza la cara de oreja a oreja, de las que siempre te hacen pensar en Jesse como en un niño pequeño. Se la devuelves, aunque la tuya es notablemente más pequeña.

\- Enhorabuena, tío – le felicitas, sincera, y brindáis con vuestras cervezas –. Por una relación llena de normas y vómito a propulsión.

Te lanza una mirada de advertencia, probablemente arrepintiéndose de haber dejado escapar ese pequeño detalle sobre el pasado de su ahora novia, pero le brillan tanto los ojos con felicidad contenida que no tiene efecto alguno sobre ti. Al revés, te hace reír con ganas y luego le aseguras que estabas bromeando. En parte.

\- Hablando de Aubrey – dice Jesse de repente –. Me dijo que quería que fuéramos a cenar los tres juntos.

Te ríes, pensando que es una broma. Pero tienes que cortarte de golpe cuando ves la expresión de confusión en la cara de tu mejor amigo.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – exclamas, incrédula –. ¿De verdad crees que eso es una buena idea?

\- Bree quiere disculparse, se dio cuenta de que fue muy borde contigo y quiere hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

\- No sé yo, Jess…

\- Venga, Bec. Eres mi mejor amiga, y ella mi novia. Sois las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, _tenéis_ que llevaros bien – parpadea mucho, esperando a que el chantaje emocional surta efecto.

Le miras, bastante escéptica, aunque terminas por aceptar con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Eso sí – adviertes, apuntando a Jesse con un dedo para que se tome en serio lo que vas a decir –. Si acabamos intentando estrangularnos, no será porque no te avisé.

Él lo desestima con un gesto de la mano y, aunque esperas estar equivocada por su bien, te da la impresión de que, en un futuro muy próximo, se arrepentirá de no haberte echo caso.

* * *

El temido día llega antes de lo que estás realmente preparada.

Jesse te ha insistido tanto, pero _tanto_ , en que seas puntual, que casi tienes ganas de llegar tarde solo para tocarle las narices. Si no fuera porque sabes que no es cosa suya, sino una de las muchas manías de Aubrey y que ser impuntual no va a hacer que volváis a empezar con buen pie, probablemente lo harías.

Pero, siendo las cosas como son, te presentas diez minutos antes de la hora acordada y, por si acaso, compruebas en el móvil que hayas ido a la dirección correcta.

Para matar el tiempo, te apoyas contra una de las columnas de piedra de la entrada del restaurante y decides cotillear a la gente que entra y sale de él. Es mucho más pijo de lo que esperabas y, cuando contrastas tu ropa con la de los clientes, te das cuenta de que quizá no vienes vestida acorde con la etiqueta del sitio. Te preguntas si te van a prohibir la entrada por llevar una cazadora de cuero y vaqueros rotos, o si te retirarán a un armario oculto y te ofrecerán una americana que tengan ellos guardada para los casos de emergencia.

No puedes negar que eso sería gracioso.

Por suerte para ti, la manía de Aubrey hace que ella y Jesse también se presenten más pronto de la hora acordada, así que apenas llevas esperando allí fuera cinco minutos cuando les ves cruzar la calle un poco más debajo de donde tú estás.

Jesse va con una camiseta, americana y vaqueros oscuros, pero Aubrey se ha embutido en un vestido floreado y tacones que, de nuevo, hacen que mires tu cazadora de cuero y pantalones rotos con ojo crítico.

Llegan a tu altura y compartís un saludo cordial, pero puedes ver cómo ojos verdes escanean tu ropa con la misma sombra crítica.

El camarero os indica el camino hacia la mesa reservada bajo el nombre de Aubrey, y los tres camináis en fila y en silencio. Os repartís en los sitios, tú te sientas sola en uno de los lados mientras que la parejita toma asiento frente a ti.

Te fijas que, en cuanto Aubrey se sienta, lo primero que hace es coger la servilleta de encima del plato y estirársela sobre las piernas, así que la imitas, mordiéndote la lengua para no hacer comentario alguno. Te contentas con beber del vino que piden para compartir, aunque tu cuerpo te está pidiendo un whiskey que calme la incomodidad que provoca en ti el saber que estás en un ambiente al que no perteneces ni de lejos.

No sabes cómo Jesse puede estar tan tranquilo comiendo en un restaurante en el que tienes tres tipos de tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos; y de los que solo diferencias los del pescado y los demás no tienes ni idea de para qué sirven. ¡Pero si hasta hay _copas_ de distinto tamaño! Y menos mal que el camarero se encarga de serviros las bebidas en sus vasos correspondientes, porque si no habrías estado aún más perdida.

\- ¿Os importa si dejo el móvil sobre la mesa? – inquiere Aubrey, con el iPhone ya en la mano –. No es típico en mí, pero Chloe ha ido hoy a una cita y accedí a ser su llamada de emergencia en caso de que necesite huir de allí.

Te detienes a medio camino de coger un entrante de los platos colocados en el centro de la mesa, y cuando alzas la mirada, puedes ver la mueca de simpatía que te hace Jesse y los intensos ojos verdes de Aubrey clavados en ti, como si estuviera esperando a ver tu reacción.

Respiras hondo, aprietas los dientes y esbozas una sonrisa que rezas para que parezca sincera y no tan falsa como la sientes.

\- Claro – respondes con toda la despreocupación que eres capaz de acumular, encogiéndote de hombros –. Aunque esperemos que no lo necesite.

No pasa nada, te dices a ti misma. Deberías haberlo visto venir, al fin y al cabo, ya quedó claro que lo vuestro fue algo de una noche que no tiene intención de continuar. No tienes derecho a molestarte por que haya ido a una cita.

Chloe no te debe nada. Chloe es libre de hacer y salir con quien le dé la gana.

Y tú también.

Empujas a un lado el dolor y el ardor de la noticia, y te centras en pasar página tú también. Esta vez de verdad. Esta vez, completamente dispuesta a olvidar a la pelirroja.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para tener una cita? – observa Jesse con cierto retintín juzgón en su voz.

Alzas la vista de tu plato y le lanzas una mirada fulminante, un silencioso "¿qué coño haces?" que él ignora de forma bastante descarada. Suspiras y sacudes la cabeza cuando ves la furia arder en los ojos verdes de su novia.

Entiendes que, de alguna forma que solo en la cabeza de tu mejor amigo tiene sentido, esta es su forma de salir en tu defensa. Pero no sabe lo profundo que acaba de cavar el hoyo en el que ha metido la pata.

Nunca juzgues a una chica estando su mejor amiga delante. _Nunca_.

\- Nadie es quien para juzgar si es demasiado pronto o no – replica Aubrey, su tono frío y brusco –. Es perfectamente libre de hacer lo que quiera, y si siente que está preparada para pasar página, me parece muy bien por ella

\- Ya, vale. Es solo que… ¡Ow! – se queja cuando le das una patada por debajo de la mesa, agachándose para rascarse la zona dolorida.

\- Déjalo – musitas sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pero, una vez más, Jesse no te hace ni caso y se vuelve hacia la rubia otra vez.

\- Es solo que – repite –, rompió con su novio hace nada. ¿No es un poco pronto para buscar atarse a otra persona?

\- Ir a una cita no significa que automáticamente se vaya a atar a esa persona – Aubrey tiene la mandíbula apretada y las aletas de la nariz abiertas en un claro esfuerzo por mantener un tono de voz bajo y controlado –. Una cita sirve para conocerse y decidir si quiere seguir adelante con eso o si ha sido un error.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me pidió el móvil de Beca si está ya buscando a otras personas? ¿A qué juega?

Se hace un profundo silencio en la mesa tras el fuerte golpe que da tu cubierto al dejarlo caer contra el plato. Pero tú ni te das cuenta, porque estás teniendo bastantes problemas procesando lo que acabas de escuchar.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – exclamas, tu voz es baja y tiembla un poco. Jesse y Aubrey te miran, el primero con cara de arrepentimiento, la segunda todavía con restos de enfado y sorpresa por tu reacción –. ¿Chloe te pidió mi número?

\- Eeerrmm – tartamudea Jesse, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Cuándo? – exiges saber sin mover la mirada de la figura nerviosa de tu mejor amigo.

\- El lunes.

\- ¿El lunes? – gritas en voz queda para no montar un escándalo –. Jesse, estamos a _viernes_. Y esto es lo primero que escucho sobre el tema – entonces te pausas. Entornas los ojos y ladeas la cabeza al ver la expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro, y piensas en tu móvil silencioso, en la ausencia de llamadas y mensajes –. No se lo diste, ¿verdad? – acusas.

\- Bueno, yo… – empieza a escaquearse él.

\- ¡Jesse! – sisea Aubrey.

Tu mejor amigo da un brinco en su silla, y si no fuera porque estás tan cabreada con él que casi te sale humo de las orejas, lo encontrarías inmensamente divertido.

\- No, no se lo di – admite al final con un suspiro. Ante tu gruñido, alza ambas manos para pedir que no saltes todavía sobre la mesa y le arranques la cabeza –. ¡Tenía mis razones! – se excusa –. Me dijo que, si tú no la llamabas, tendría que llamarte ella a ti.

Frunces el ceño y sacudes la cabeza.

\- Pero… Ella no me dejó su número.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Eso le dije yo! – Jesse asiente, como si eso le absolviera inmediatamente de su anterior crimen –. O sea, se me acerca actuando como si fueras tú la mala de la película, cuando es _ella_ la que se marchó de tu casa en medio de la noche sin decir nada, y la que tiene hoy una cita.

\- Jesse – llamas la atención de tu mejor amigo con absoluta seriedad y una calma que aterroriza más que si estuvieras gritando –. ¿Te dijo Chloe algo más?

\- No, porque justo llegó Aubrey y nos fuimos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Completamente?

\- ¡Sí! – estalla, exasperado –. Mira, se me acercó y me pidió tu número. Me negué, me preguntó por qué, y le dije que no querías saber nada de ell…

\- ¿Qué? – le interrumpes, incrédula una vez más –. ¿Por qué coño le dijiste eso cuando sabes que no es verdad?

\- Porque, Bec – grita él de vuelta en un siseo, lanzándote una mirada reprobatoria –. ¿No viste cómo estabas el sábado? ¡Completamente destrozada! Nunca te había visto así y no quería volver a verte así, así que tomé una decisión – se encoge de hombros, demostrando que de esto no se arrepiente porque cree que actuó correctamente.

\- ¡Una decisión que no era tuya para tomar!

\- Bueno, tan equivocado no estaba – alega él –. Mira los hechos, está en una cita.

\- Chloe _no quería_ ir a la cita – interrumpe Aubrey, su tono es agresivo y sus ojos prácticamente lanzan dagas a Jesse; pero estás tan enfadada con tu mejor amigo que ni puedes sentirte una pizca mal por probablemente ser la causa de que su relación con la rubia se vaya a pique. Crees que él ha hecho un buen trabajo en arruinarla sin tu ayuda –. La obligué yo. Ha estado muy alicaída esta semana y creí que era por Tom. Le dije que le vendría bien salir y conocer a gente nueva, olvidarse de él.

Jesse parece palidecer ante esta nueva información y se gira para mirarte con una mueca arrepentida.

\- Enhorabuena – le felicitas fríamente. Tiras la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y arrastras tu silla hacia atrás –. Espero que estés orgulloso.

Dejas quince dólares sobre la mesa para esperas que cubra tu parte de la cena, coges tu cazadora de cuero del respaldo de la silla y te marchas de allí sin mirar atrás.

Puedes escuchar a Jesse llamar tu nombre, pedirte que vuelvas, que seas razonable, hasta que Aubrey le manda callar y le mandas un agradecimiento silencioso a la rubia mientras cruzas la puerta acristalada del restaurante.

Sales a la calle y te recibe el frescor de la noche. Te aclara la cabeza cuando coges una profunda bocanada de aire, pero no apaga el fuego de rabia que arde con fuerza en tu estómago. Sus llamas se alzan y lamen el interior de tu pecho, haciendo que actúes de manera impulsiva.

Sacas el móvil del bolsillo trasero de tus pitillos rotos y pulsas el segundo nombre en tu lista de llamadas recientes.

\- ¿Dónde estáis? – dices en cuanto contestan al otro lado de la línea.

\- Saliendo por la puerta de casa – te informa Stacie, sin dejarse perturbar por tu abrupto saludo. Ya está acostumbrada, ya sabe lo que una llamada así significa, por eso es ella la que propone el plan que sabe que vas a aceptar sin dudar –: ¿Nos vemos donde siempre en quince minutos?

\- ¿Es nuestro Hobbit? – escuchas a Amy preguntar por el fondo, pero Stacie le chista para que se calle.

\- Quince minutos – respondes simplemente.

\- Vale.

Paras al primer taxi vacío que pasa por la calle en ese momento y le dices rápidamente la dirección al conductor. Lleva la radio apagada, y aparentemente, no es de los que les da por llenar el silencio con charlatanería; pero casi lo habrías agradecido porque el silencio permite que tu mente comience a dar vueltas.

Piensas en todo lo que has descubierto esta noche e intentas encontrarle el sentido: Chloe le pidió tu número a Jesse cuando se cansó de esperar a que le llamaras tú. Chloe piensa que tú no quieres saber nada de ella. Chloe accedió a ir a la cita solo porque Aubrey le presionó, porque ella en realidad no tenía ganas.

No sabes qué significa. Tienes distintas piezas de un puzzle y ninguna encajan juntas.

No te cuadra lo que te han dicho sobre Chloe. Que ha estado alicaída. Que estaba esperando a que le llamaras. Porque entonces no tiene sentido su forma de actuar en año nuevo, el hecho de que escapara de tu casa en medio de la noche sin siquiera dejar una mísera nota de adiós, o su teléfono móvil.

Si tan interesada está en ti, ¿por qué huyó sin dejar rastro?

Afortunadamente, porque ya puedes empezar a sentir que todo te da vueltas, el taxi frena delante de la discoteca. Pagas la distancia recorrida y te bajas en la misma acera en la que hay formada una larga cola para entrar.

Stacie y Amy ya están esperándote, y te reciben entre gritos y abrazos de oso de los que no eres suficientemente rápida para escapar. Juntas, pasáis de largo frente a la cola de espera y os dirigís directamente al enorme portero que está regulando quién entra y quién no.

\- ¡Pero si es la gran BMitch! – grita cuando te ve acerarte, flanqueada por Stacie y Amy.

\- Hola, Max – saludas con una sonrisa, chocando el puño que él te ofrece y extendiendo los dedos en el aire cuando él hace el sonido de una explosión con la boca –. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

\- Aburrido – suspira él. Desengancha la cuerda que prohíbe el paso y os hace un gesto para que entréis –. Espero que vuelvas a subirte a la tarima pronto. Se te echa de menos.

\- Hablaré con Luke y veré lo que puedo hacer – prometes, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Las tres entráis en Vértigo y la música asalta vuestros tímpanos.

No es la discoteca más grande de Los Ángeles ni de lejos, pero fue el primer sitio que te dio una oportunidad como DJ cuando más lo necesitabas, así que le tienes un cariño especial.

Además, aquí fue donde conociste a los dos bichos raros que llamas amigas y responden a los nombres de Stacie y Amy la Gorda. La primera solía trabajar de camarera por las noches para pagarse el máster, y la segunda es relaciones públicas de la discoteca, su personalidad extravagante y don de gentes le convierten en una de las mejores que Luke ha contratado en su vida.

Fue Amy la Gorda quien primero te habló de Vértigo. Estabas en una cafetería, trabajando en tus mixes, cuando se te acercó con un flyer rosa fosforito y te soltó todo el rollo sobre la discoteca que se inauguraba en una semana. Fue ella también la que propuso que fueras a hablar con Luke al descubrir que hacías música, y aunque le dejaste muy claro que no eras DJ, insistió tanto que terminaste aceptando aunque solo fue para que te dejara en paz y pudieras seguir trabajando.

Nunca te arrepentiste. De hecho, nunca serás capaz de agradecérselo suficiente.

Gracias a ese trabajo como DJ conseguiste mantener el cuchitril al que llamabas piso, y ganar algo de reputación logró que por fin te tomasen en serio las discográficas y, con ello, tu actual trabajo en Residual Heat.

Lo bueno de Stacie y Amy, es que vuestra amistad es _fácil_.

No te preguntan qué ha ocurrido para que estés así, ni por qué has terminado tu cena mucho más pronto de lo planeado. Simplemente aceptan que necesitas olvidarte del mundo por una noche y se encargan de que tus manos siempre estén llenas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas que ayudan en la misión.

Pronto tu cerebro está sumido en el sopor de la borrachera, demasiado ocupado por el esbelto cuerpo de una chica presionado contra tu pecho como para pensar en Chloe y en lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de estas dos semanas.

Tus manos en sus caderas, aprietas la ardiente piel cuando empieza a restregarse y empujar contra ti. Lleva puesta una apretada mini falda y un ligero crop top que deja su terso estómago al aire y permite que lo recorras con las puntas de tus dedos de una forma que debería estar reservada a la privacidad de la habitación, y no en medio de una pista de baile con Stacie a menos de dos pasos de distancia guiñándote un ojo.

Os movéis al ritmo de las bases electrónicas que resuenan a lo largo de toda la discoteca y hace que te retumben los tímpanos de esa forma casi dolorosa que echas de menos de tu breve época como DJ.

Con cada golpe de música, tus manos trepan más y más arriba, y la chica se apoya más y más en ti, y tú te aprovechas más y más del esbelto cuello que pone a la altura de tu cuello. Las luces estroboscópicas tiñen todo y hace que no estés muy segura del color de su pelo y sus ojos, pero te da igual.

Te abandonas a los labios que devoran tu boca con pasión y ya no importa nada más.

Sus manos tiran de tu pelo, sus caderas siguen con su sensual vaivén contra las tuyas, y cuando sus dientes atrapan tu labio inferior y tiran de él al separarse de ti, sientes una oleada de placer recorrer tu cuerpo entero y hacer que te dé vueltas la cabeza.

O quizá eso sea el alcohol.

Sea lo que sea, la chica establece un poco de espacio entre vosotras y sonríes cuando ves su oscuro pintalabios corrido, sabedora de que es obra tuya. Su mano baja por tu brazo hasta que entrelaza vuestros dedos juntos y te da un apretón a la vez que hace un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta de la discoteca.

Tienes un momento de pausa cuando te asalta el recuerdo de otra mano, otros dedos entre los tuyos. Un poco más allá, Stacie agita sus pulgares levantados en el aire para darte su aprobación y Amy la Gorda agita la camiseta que se ha quitado por encima de su cabeza en círculos mientras grita algo incomprensible.

Sin querer pensar, asientes rápidamente.

Algo mareada, sigues a la chica entre la masa de cuerpos danzantes y tardáis un poco, pero al fin lográis abriros paso hasta la salida. Te despides de Max cuando, tambaleantes, tropezáis juntas por el umbral de la puerta y chocáis contra el enorme cuerpo musculoso del portero, que os equilibra con una escandalosa carcajada.

Ahora que no estáis bajo luces de colores, fuerzas a tus borrosos ojos a fijarse en la chica de la que todavía no sabes el nombre.

Tu corazón se detiene en mitad de un latido al ver que es pelirroja.

Pero, cuando la chica se gira y te empuja contra la pared exterior de Vértigo, sus ojos son de un verde oscuro parecido al de las botellas, y no del azul bebé que casi estás esperando encontrar. Sin embargo, a pesar de la decepción, permites que sus hábiles labios en tu boca y cuello creen un tsunami de placer y deseo que ahoga los recuerdos de Chloe.

No sabes cómo ni cuándo, pero la chica tira de ti hacia un Uber que os está esperando aparcado con una rueda subida en la acera. Abre la puerta y se gira antes de subir primero.

\- Me llamo Mindy, por cierto – te dice con un guiño. Su voz es grave y, por alguna razón, no te pega para ella.

\- Beca – respondes como mejor puedes.

El conductor hace sonar el claxon, impaciente, cuando continuáis haciéndole esperar. Ambas os metéis entre risitas y os disculpáis, a lo que el hombre responde con una mirada despectiva y se limita a deciros que, si tenéis ganas de vomitar, saquéis la cabeza por la ventana, pero ni se os ocurra manchar su tapicería porque es nueva.

\- Este la tiene pequeña – le susurras a Mindy, quien estalla en sonoras carcajadas que trata de sofocar con las manos sobre su boca.

Tienes suerte de que el viaje sea relativamente corto y Mindy sepa cómo distraerte, porque los bamboleos que da el todoterreno cada vez que pasa por encima de un pequeño bache en la carretera hace que se te revuelva el estómago. Y crees que el tío escuchó tu comentario, a juzgar por las miradas fulminantes que te lanza a través del espejo interior.

Le falta tiempo para dejaros tiradas en medio de una nube de humo de su tubo de escape, en la acera frente a un edificio en alguna parte de la ciudad que no reconoces.

Todo vuelve a darte vueltas y lo único estable es el cálido cuerpo de Mindy presionado completamente contra ti y la pared tras tu espalda. El ascensor hacia el que te empuja. La puerta de su apartamento en la que te apoyas mientras ella intenta abrir.

Su cama.

Escuchas tu gemido reverberar por las paredes de la pequeña habitación, escuchas cómo la chica de la que has olvidado el nombre te chista que seas silenciosa porque vas a despertar a su compañera de piso, escuchas los suaves golpes de vuestra ropa cayendo al suelo.

Te ves a ti misma moverte, pero no eres realmente consciente de que eres tú. Es como si alguien hubiera tomado las riendas de tu cerebro y fuera quien está mandando las órdenes que llegan a tus músculos sin pasar por la pequeña parte de ti que todavía entiende qué está ocurriendo.

Enredas las manos en lisos mechones pelirrojos y parpadeas varias veces, preguntándote por qué su pelo no brilla como hacía el de Chloe.

\- Oh, Ch… – el nombre se te atraganta cuando su húmeda boca empieza a descender por tu estómago.

Y, (des)afortunadamente, ella no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupada tirando de tus bragas con sus dientes como para prestar atención a tus balbuceos inconexos.

Aprietas los labios en una fina línea, cierras los ojos para olvidar la realidad, y dejas que la chica haga maravillas con su lengua entre tus piernas.

* * *

Es noche cerrada cuando despiertas de un sobresalto, creyendo por culpa de tu sueño que estás a punto de caerte de morros contra el suelo.

Te frotas los ojos en la oscuridad de un cuarto que no reconoces. Tu garganta está tan seca como si hubieras estado todo el día comiendo cenizas y papel de lija, y todavía te dura un poco del mareo.

Colgada del borde de la cama, tanteas por el suelo en busca de tus pantalones y, por el tacto de la tela y las múltiples roturas que adornan las piernas, los encuentras. Sacas el móvil del bolsillo trasero y presionas el botón central. Guiñas los ojos cuando el brillo de la pantalla te ciega, y a través de tus pestañas puedes ver que son las cuatro y veinticinco de la madrugada.

Iluminas la habitación con tu móvil hasta que encuentras todas las prendas de ropa que reconoces como tuyas y te vistes en silencio. Coges tus botas de tacón con las manos para no hacer ruido, girando en tus calcetines para comprobar que lo llevas todo contigo.

Con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano, le lanzas un último vistazo a la figura desnuda de la chica que duerme pacíficamente en su cama, sin saber que te estás escabullendo en medio de la noche tras una sesión de sexo torpe y desesperado.

Ves su alborotado pelo pelirrojo y notas un pinchazo en el abdomen al recordar cómo antes casi pronuncias el nombre equivocado. Cómo te has imaginado que era otra persona la que llenaba tu cuerpo de besos.

Te pones las botas con ayuda de la pared del ascensor para mantenerte recta y te alejas del edificio calle abajo sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, prometiéndote a ti misma que no vas a volver a cometer semejante estupidez.

No más pelirrojas a las que poder confundir. No más pelirrojas a las que comparar constantemente con aquello que no puedes tener.

No es justo para las chicas. No es justo para Chloe. No es justo para ti.

Hora de pasar página.

* * *

El destino es un gran hijo de puta.

Eso es lo que primero y único que piensas el lunes cuando llegas a casa tras un duro día de trabajo y encuentras a alguien sentado en el umbral de tu puerta, pobremente iluminado por la luz que desprende la pantalla del móvil que sujeta en las manos.

Las luces del pasillo detectan tu presencia, se encienden con un _click_ , y tu mandíbula cae abierta.

Las llaves con las que estás jugando caen al suelo con un estrépito que atrae la atención de la persona de su móvil a ti. Una sonrisa, aunque algo titubeante, se abre paso por su rostro y se tuerce un poco cuando ve tus mejillas sonrojadas y cómo tropiezas contigo misma en tu prisa por recoger las llaves del suelo.

Te acercas como quien se acerca a un león enjaulado, sin saber muy bien cómo va a reaccionar a tu cercanía y siempre con miedo a que se lance a por ti con las garras por delante.

\- ¿Chloe? – preguntas, tu voz unas octavas más aguda de lo normal por culpa de la sorpresa –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pelirroja se incorpora para no tener que estar mirando hacia arriba para hablar contigo y se muerde el labio inferior con expresión arrepentida.

\- Creo que ha habido un gran malentendido – dice con suavidad.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿A dónde se ha ido corriendo el verano?, pregunto entre sollozos por la depresión post-vacacional...**

 **Bueno, mañana vuelvo a Madrid. Vuelvo a la vida normal. Ay.**

 **Estoy loca. Y estoy pensando en hacer una especie de interludio en la que cuente toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Chloe. Que no debería hacerlo porque es solo más trabajo para mí y empiezo la universidad en unos días y con suerte consigo un trabajo, pero oye, ya se me ha metido la idea de la cabeza y ahora a ver quién la saca de ahí...**

 **Así que ya veré qué hago. Os mantendré informados :)**

 **Ahora, tras esta breve pausa, perdonadme pero me vuelvo a llorar en mi esquina.**


	4. INTERLUDIO

**A/N: Título sacado de: "Eyes Closed" - Halsey (a mí me gusta más la versión stripped, pero a gustos, colores. Sois libres para escuchar la que más rabia os dé).**

* * *

 **INTERLUDIO: IF I KEEP MY EYES CLOSED, HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU**

Algo raro está pasando esta noche.

Te sientes extrañamente tensa, como si estuvieras esperando a que pase algo. Y no sabes por qué. Has estado muy relajada todo el día, emocionada incluso, mientras tú y Aubrey ultimabais los detalles para la fiesta de fin de año.

La primera que hacéis. La primera de – esperas – muchas.

Un brazo se enrosca alrededor de tu cintura y te empuja hacia un cuerpo ya familiar. Todos tus músculos se tensan como si estuvieras preparándote para saltar y te recuerda que algo va mal.

Porque tú nunca reaccionas así cuando te tocan. Al revés. Tú _necesitas_ el contacto físico.

Y, especialmente, te recuerda _por qué_ algo va mal.

Te llega el olor a alcohol cuando Tom apoya su cuadrada mandíbula en tu hombro, sin notar que estás poco receptiva – para variar –, y te pregunta en el oído con voz ronca si te lo estás pasando bien. Tu sonrisa es forzada y tu voz tiembla cuando respondes con un excitado: ¡Por supuesto!, pero no te preocupa que Tom se dé cuenta, sabes que no está escuchando.

Nunca escucha.

No sabes en qué momento de estos cuatro años que lleváis saliendo, vuestra relación se torció tanto que llevas jugando con la idea de dejarle desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Supones que, es probable que fuera culpa tuya. Que tú fueras la que puso en marcha el efecto dominó que ha terminado con todo.

Hace dos años que no sabrías responder con plena seguridad si alguien te preguntase si quieres a Tom. Te quedarías en silencio un rato demasiado largo y luego contestarías casi con ofensa porque hayan podido dudar, aunque siendo plenamente consciente de que la que dudas eres _tú_.

Hace dos años, él estaba hablando de vivir juntos, y tú le mirabas fijamente mientras pensabas qué fue lo que viste en él, de qué te enamoraste.

Sin embargo, no querías rendirte. No querías romper dos años de relación y tirarlos a la basura solo por unas pocas dudas.

Aubrey dijo que era normal cuestionarse las cosas. Dijo que era _sano_. Y tú lo aceptaste porque era más sencillo calmar a tu conciencia que lidiar con la idea de que quizá ya no estabas enamorada de él.

Pero, debido a tu inseguridad, a veces te sentías ahogada en tu relación. Tom podía llegar a ser un poco demasiado, podía llegar a estar un poco demasiado encima de ti. Al principio te encantaba, porque tú eras igual y lo veías como una muestra de su amor; pero en ese momento, tal muestra de amor hacía que te entrara el pánico.

Entonces, te comportabas erráticamente. Porque la ansiedad hacia que te alejaras de él, y luego, cuando te dabas cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, te podía la culpa y lo compensabas asfixiándolo con tu presencia.

Tras un año de esto, os intercambiasteis los roles. Tom empezó a alejarse.

Pero él no volvió nunca.

Comenzó a cancelar planes en el último momento. Comenzó a tener viajes de negocios que se alargaban por semanas. Y, lo peor de todo, es que su lejanía te aliviaba.

No siempre, a veces teníais grandes peleas cuando te quejabas de que nunca estaba contigo, de que por qué tenía que viajar tanto repentinamente. Otras veces, sin embargo, en cuanto colgabas el teléfono, o en cuanto leías su mensaje, dejabas escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Un año más, y aún a día de hoy estáis así. Camino de los cuatro años y medio, y en una relación que apenas puede llamarse relación.

Pero, aunque no sea el tipo de amor que se debe tener en una relación sentimental, le sigues queriendo. Y estás segura de que él a ti también te quiere. A su manera, pero lo hace.

Tom aprieta tu cintura en su abrazo cuando intentas zafarte de él para ir abrir la puerta y recibir a los recién llegados que acaban de tocar el timbre.

\- Soy la huésped, no puedes pretender que esté aquí toda la noche – te quejas entre risitas, pero tus manos son firmes cuando tiras de sus dedos entrelazados sobre tus caderas.

\- No, no – sacude la cabeza y chasca la lengua –. Eres mi novia – te corrige con cierta altanería que te pone de los nervios.

A pesar de que no le puedes ver la cara, sabes que está haciendo su mejor imitación del Príncipe Encantador de Shrek, con una sonrisa Profident ladeada y morritos seductores. No sabes cómo hubo una época en la que lo encontrabas... Pues eso, encantador.

Ahora nunca sabes si reírte de él, o pegarle un puñetazo.

Por suerte, Aubrey te salva de tener que decidir. Aparece de repente a tu lado con el ceño tan fruncido que casi se le juntan las dos cejas. Lleva la mandíbula apretada y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

\- Uh-oh – musitas.

\- _Sí_ – sisea simplemente –. Tom, te robo un momento a mi mejor amiga – sin pedir permiso alguno, la rubia agarra tu muñeca y tira de ti de tal forma que a tu novio no le queda otra que soltarte, o arriesgarse a ser arrastrado contigo.

Suspiras de alivio en cuanto te ves libre de su abrazo y sigues a Bree hasta una esquina vacía del salón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A quién tengo que matar? – bromeas.

\- A un irritante Hobbit – sisea Aubrey.

Lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la otra punta del salón, cerca de la puerta de entrada y la zona decorada con globos metálicos.

Sigues la dirección de sus ojos y reconoces al chico que está parado en la entrada. Es Jesse, del que Aubrey te ha hablado incontables veces porque se lo encuentra todas las mañanas en el ascensor de su trabajo. El mismo que acompañó a tu mejor amiga a casa tras una cita y se presentó formalmente ante ti como si fueras los padres de su pareja.

Él también parece estar regañando a alguien, pero sus anchas espaldas impiden que veas a la otra persona.

\- ¿Un Hobbit, dices? – preguntas con las cejas arqueadas, sin ocultar tu diversión.

\- La mejor amiga de Jesse – aclara Bree con un bufido –. Es, como así de alta – pone la mano a la altura de su cintura en una clara exageración –, lleva las orejas llenas de piercings y necesita un cambio de actitud. _Urgentemente_.

\- Oh. Suena interesante – exclamas, agitando tus cejas de forma sugerente y sonriendo con picardía.

\- No. Mantente alejada de ella, Chlo – te advierte tu mejor amiga, apuntándote con el índice –. Créeme. Esa chica no es trigo limpio...

\- Bree, solo la conoces de cinco minutos – lo desestimas con un gesto de la mano y unos ojos en blanco, acostumbrada a sus dramatismos y juicios erróneos –. Te recuerdo que pensaste que Jesse era un poco acosador y ahora solo quieres meterte en tus pantalones.

Escuchas la exclamación ahogada de ofensa de Bree y te ríes de ella cuando intenta balbucear algo en su defensa.

Justo en ese momento, como si hubiera sentido que estabais hablando de él, Jesse aparece a vuestro lado con una enorme sonrisa y tú te ríes con más fuerza cuando ves las mejillas de tu mejor amiga colorearse hasta casi parecer un tomate.

Te excusas para dejar solos a los tortolitos y socializas un poco con tus invitados. Haces tiempo hasta que solo queda media hora para medianoche, momento en que consideras aceptable encender la televisión y empezar a repartir el champán.

Ha venido más gente de la que esperabais, de modo que quizá tardéis un poco más en repartir las copas de lo planeado y no quieres que nadie se quede sin poder brindar. Es tu parte favorita de toda esta noche, junto con el beso, claro.

Piensas que quizá deberías buscar a Tom, así que mientras se vacía tu bandeja de copas, lo escaneas con la mirada entre la gente por su ancha espalda y americana granate.

Cuando lo encuentras, casi habrías deseado nunca haberlo hecho.

La bandeja metálica – por suerte ya vacía – resbala de entre tus dedos sin fuerza y cae al suelo con un sonoro repiqueteo que hace que todas las cabezas que están cerca se giren hacia ti.

La de Tom y _su amante_ incluidas.

Ves cómo saltan lejos el uno del otro. Cómo Tom parece que acabe de ver un fantasma por la anormal palidez que se extiende por su rostro moreno. Cómo la chica se gira hacia ti y la reconoces porque es tu amiga Natalie.

\- Chloe – tartamudea tu novio.

Estira una mano hacia ti, con intención de tocarte, pero le lanzas tal mirada y te alejas con brusquedad, y la deja caer junto a su cuerpo otra vez con actitud derrotada.

\- Chloe – lo intenta otra vez con voz suave –. Te prometo que no es lo que parece.

Natalie y tú soltáis un bufido incrédulo a la vez.

\- ¿No es lo que parece? ¿Entonces qué es lo que parece, Tom? – preguntas con claro sarcasmo –. ¿Qué significa que te haya pillado con la lengua metida hasta su campanilla?

Tu voz tiembla. Tu cuerpo tiembla. La rabia es tan fuerte que conviertes las manos en puños a tus lados y tus ojos se anegan en lágrimas que parpadeas para mantener a raya.

\- Na-nada – se apresura a asegurar él –. No significa nada.

\- ¿ _Nada_? – exclama Natalia indignada –. ¿Y lo que acabas de decirme, Tom? ¿Y tus promesas de que la vas a dejar para estar juntos?

Sueltas un grito ahogado que se escucha doble, y cuando te das la vuelta, ves que Aubrey ha aparecido para ver qué era ese escándalo.

Se pone a tu lado, sus ojos verdes intensos como el fuego y los brazos cruzados con tanta firmeza en su pecho que sabes que es únicamente para contener las ganas de cruzarle la cara a Tom de una bofetada.

\- Yo... Chloe, lo siento mucho – suplica este, ignorando lo que ha dicho su amante y acercándose a ti con su mejor cara de profundo sufrimiento –. Ha sido un error.

\- ¡Un error de _un año_! – informa Natalie, quien claramente está descubriendo que ella también ha sido engañada por Tom.

La cara de tu novio se desencaja cuando su secreto sale a la luz.

\- ¿Un año? – gritáis Aubrey y tú a la vez.

\- ¡Serás hijo de puta! – le insulta tu mejor amiga.

\- ¿ _Un. Año_? – repites, pronunciando con dolorosa claridad cada palabra para ver cómo el rostro de Tom se retuerce cada vez más –. ¿ _UN. AÑO_?

\- Chloe, no fue...

No le dejas terminar.

En un gesto que nadie ve venir y, por lo tanto, nadie puede evitar, alzas una mano y le abofeteas con toda la fuerza que tienes. Se le gira la cara hacia el otro lado por la inercia del golpe y el eco de tu bofetada es un coro de exclamaciones.

Tom se lleva una mano a la boca para descubrir, con sorpresa, que tu anillo del pulgar le ha cortado el labio. Sus dedos se manchan en sangre y te lanza una mirada suplicante.

\- Vete de aquí – espetas con voz temblorosa por la rabia.

\- Pero, Chloe... – intenta él por última vez.

\- ¡ _Vete. De. Aquí_! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara ni volver a saber nada de ti! – reiteras en un grito.

Se hace un profundo silencio durante el cual todo el mundo contiene la respiración y nadie se atreve a mover ni un solo músculo.

Entonces, como ves que Tom está en shock y no parece que vaya a reaccionar pronto, y no puedes soportar mirarle ni un solo segundo más, te marchas de allí. Te abres paso entre la gente a empujones, sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas de rabia.

Ignoras a Tom llamándote, a Aubrey llamándote.

Coges tu abrigo del perchero y cierras la puerta del ático tras de ti con un sonoro portazo que retumba por el pasillo.

Escuchas el _plin_ de las puertas del ascensor al final del pasillo y aprietas el paso para llegar antes de que se vaya. Rodeas la esquina y tienes el tiempo justo para insertar una mano entre las dos hojas metálicas para impedir que se cierren del todo.

Te secas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, al alzar la vista, descubres que no estás sola.

Tus ojos revolotean por el interior del ascensor y te fijas en los tres globos pegados al techo metálico. Son tres estrellas doradas que reconoces porque te has pasado toda la tarde inflándolos con una bombona de helio. Entonces, tu atención recae en la chica de corta estatura, con sedosas ondas castañas que enmarcan su delicado rostro e increíbles ojos azul medianoche inundados en pánico.

Entras en el ascensor con la cabeza gacha, algo avergonzada por el hecho de que estás llorando. Y no por tristeza, sino por la rabia que te da haber sido humillada públicamente.

Una cosa es descubrir que tu novio te pone los cuernos, y otra muy distinta es descubrirlo tras pillarle _en acción_ en una fiesta de fin de año que _tú_ has organizado en _tu_ _casa_ y tener a cientos de invitados ser _testigos_ de cómo te enteras de que esto ha estado pasando durante _un año_ sin que te dieras cuenta.

Sí, te parecía sospechoso el comportamiento de Tom, pero nunca pensaste que fuera porque te estaba engañando.

 _Confiabas_ en él.

En ese cabrón hijo de puta.

Te inclinas sobre la ladrona de globos para presionar en una rápida sucesión de tres veces, el botón del 0. Sientes cómo mantiene la mirada fija en ti por el rabillo del ojo, como si temiera que estés a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, y te esfuerzas por contener las lágrimas.

Tu móvil empieza a vibrar en tu mano y la imagen que tienes para "Tom", seguido de un corazón, ilumina la pantalla para anunciar la llamada entrante. Contienes la hilera de palabrotas que quieres usar para denominar a tu exnovio y silencias la llamada.

Lo mismo haces las otras tres veces que lo intenta. Y con la llamada de Bree, porque ahora mismo no quieres lidiar con nadie.

Estás tan enfadada que a lo mejor muerdes a quien se acerque, sea inocente o no.

Por eso, cuando la morena te pregunta de forma un tanto inconexa si estás bien, no puedes evitar girar la cabeza hacia ella bruscamente y mirarle fijamente con ojos llorosos e incrédulos.

\- ¿Qué? – se te escapa.

Puedes ver que la chica se está arrepintiendo de lo que ha dicho, porque su hermoso rostro se ha desfigurado en una mueca. Muestra sus dientes, guiña los ojos, y se nota que le haría más ilusión darse cabezazos contra la pared que conversar contigo.

\- Decía que… Si estás bien – repite torpemente.

Casi tienes ganas de reírte. La chica está tan incómoda, es tan obvio que no sabe muy bien qué hacer o qué decir; pero aun así lo está intentando. Y odiándose en el proceso.

Es adorable.

Sientes que tu humor mejora automáticamente y alzas una mano para secarte la última lágrima de tu mejilla. Despegas los labios para contestar, solo que nada sale de tu garganta porque el aire se te atasca cuando el ascensor da una brusca sacudida y se queda parado a medio camino entre el tercer y segundo piso.

Observas cómo las manos de la morena salen disparadas hacia las paredes como si estuviera intentando evitar que el ascensor comience a desmoronarse con vosotras dentro, y su mirada se cruza con la tuya.

Azul medianoche refleja el pánico que sabes que ella debe estar viendo en tus ojos.

Te inclinas otra vez frente a ella una vez tienes la certeza de que no vais a hacer caída libre por el hueco del ascensor, y aprietas el botón del piso cero con insistencia y bastante miedo. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces.

Pero el ascensor se mantiene inmóvil – lo cual son, a la vez, buenas y malas noticias.

\- No puede ser… – musitas.

En un intento desesperado, comienzas a presionar todos los botones del panel. Tu respiración se acelera a medida que avanzas por el panel, te vas quedando sin botones, y seguís suspendidas en el aire dentro de una maldita caja metálica.

\- No creo que eso vaya a funcionar – escuchas que dice la chica a tu espalda.

Giras la cabeza bruscamente para lanzarle una mirada venenosa, sin inmutarte por el hecho de que la pobre chica da un respingo. Se repone tan rápido que ni te da tiempo a parar y sentirte mal por estar tratando a una desconocida de esta forma.

No es típico de ti ser tan borde. Al revés. Sueles ser dulce, arco iris, unicornios y toda la felicidad del mundo contenida en un cuerpo de estatura media, ojos azul bebé y mechones pelirrojos.

Pero esta noche de verdad que no estás para bromas.

\- Ya lo sé – contestas, secante.

Tu respuesta le sienta un poco mal a la chica, que hace un esfuerzo visible por mantener la calma a pesar de que probablemente ella también esté sufriendo un ataque de pánico interno. Se pausa el tiempo suficiente para exhalar aire por la nariz y contar hasta cinco.

\- ¿Entonces para qué sigues haciéndolo?

Dejas caer la mano, que resbala sobre los botones del panel numérico hasta caer con un suave golpe sordo contra tu pierna. Giras tu cuerpo sobre los tacones de forma que no tengas que estar con el cuello retorcido para mirarle.

Ves cómo azul medianoche se desvía de tu cara y hace un lento pero minucioso repaso por tu cuerpo, y cuando vuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse, ni se molesta en ocultarte el brillo apreciativo que puedes ver en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, tu irritación con todo lo que ha ocurrido en lo que se supone que debería ser la mejor noche del año impide que puedas sentir satisfacción alguna por el hecho de que te encuentra claramente agradable a los ojos.

\- ¿Para qué? – de nuevo, no puedes evitar sonar incrédula cuando repites su pregunta.

Dejas escapar una risita que roza en lo histérico y sacudes la cabeza mientras te pasas las manos por las mejillas en caso de que tuvieras todavía algún rastro de lágrimas. Tus dedos se enredan en tu pelo en ambas sientes y se quedan allí enganchadas.

Tienes que luchar contigo misma para mantener la calma.

\- ¿Para qué? – repites una vez más –. Porque prefiero hacer eso antes que quedarme ahí parada – acusas, aunque la chica no parece darse por aludida –. Porque acabo de descubrir que mi novio me ha estado poniendo los cuernos con una amiga durante más de _un maldito año_.

Sientes que la rabia se apodera una vez más de ti. Es la misma niebla roja que nubló tu vista antes de que le cruzaras la cara a Tom de una bofetada, y como quieres evitar que se vuelva a repetir la historia – especialmente porque la morena no tiene culpa de nada –, te giras hacia el panel de botones y descargas tu enfado con los números.

Prácticamente les das puñetazos con los dedos mientras las palabras envenenadas caen de tu boca sin que seas realmente consciente de lo que estás diciendo:

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso, eh? Podría haber esperado a mañana, pero no, el muy _cabrón_ hizo que le pillara _hoy_ entre todos los días. Ahora no solo tengo que soportar la humillación de que _media fiesta_ se haya enterado de que soy una maldita cornuda, sino que me ha arruinado mi noche favorita del año.

Te duelen los dedos por la fuerza con la que golpeas los botones, pero empujas la molestia a un lado y continuas con ello porque cada pequeño golpe te hace sentir mejor.

En tu mente, los botones son la cara de Tom y esto es como si le estuvieras dándole a él la paliza que se merece.

Además, la chica no ha intentado detenerte en ningún momento. Supones que ya te ha tachado de demente total e irreparable y se ha rendido en sus intentos de razonar contigo. Casi lo agradeces, porque no quieres hacerte responsable de lo que habría podido pasar si hubiera seguido presionándote.

\- Y ya _lo último_ que faltaba es quedarme encerrada en el ascensor con una desconocida que ha robado globos de mi fiesta en _la maldita noche de fin de año_. Que no es algo que se vaya a volver a repetir. Nunca voy a poder despedir el 2016 otra vez, no voy a besar a nadie cuando el reloj toque las doce y la bola haya bajado del todo. Y…

Te cortas abruptamente al escuchar una risa detrás de ti.

No ha sido una risa suave o pequeña, ni siquiera semi sofocada para intentar detenerla. No, todo lo contrario. Es una auténtica risa, de esas que surgen de lo más profundo del pecho y cuando suben por tu garganta casi duelen por lo sinceras que son y la fuerza que llevan.

Le lanzas una mirada a la morena, sin comprender qué encuentra tan gracioso de tu situación, pero eso solo hace que ella ría con más fuerza. Parece darse cuenta de que te está ofendiendo, porque se tapa la boca y cierra los ojos, y un minuto después ha logrado controlarse lo suficiente como para disculparse.

\- Lo siento, pero… Dios, ¿de verdad lo que más te preocupa es quedarte sin beso? – pregunta entre carcajadas silenciosas que hacen que se sacudan sus menudos hombros y espalda.

\- ¡Entre otras cosas, sí! – exclamas, llena de indignación, agitando las manos a tus lados –. Aunque tampoco espero que lo entiendas.

Tu golpe esta vez sí que surte efecto, porque se le corta la risa de raíz y arquea una ceja. Sus brazos se cruzan, su cabeza se ladea y en sus ojos puedes ver que se ha puesto a la defensiva.

Bueno, le está bien por haberse reído de tus desgracias.

\- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso? – inquiere ella sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Bueno, está claro que te has escabullido aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba distraído – apuntas con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –, y por tu cara cuando he entrado en el ascensor, se notaba que tenías mucha prisa por estar lo más lejos posible de aquí… Así que – estiras un dedo con cada idea que vas exponiendo –: O bien tienes que irte corriendo a otro sitio más importante, o huyes de alguien que está todavía en la fiesta, o, y me da que es la opción verdadera, estás desesperada por estar sola.

Intenta ocultarlo tras una máscara de indiferencia, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida. Ya has visto que le has pillado desprevenida con tu observación, que no se esperaba que te hubieras fijado tanto en ella.

Como si estuviera acostumbrada a que _nadie_ se fijase en ella.

Analizas su ropa, negra de los pies a la cabeza, sin un solo adorno navideño. Contrasta tanto con tu diadema de cuernos de reno y la purpurina que sabes que te ha caído encima mientras decorabas tu piso con Aubrey.

No es que tú vayas llamando la atención adrede. No eres de esas personas que necesita ser el centro de atención constante.

Es solo que tu aspecto físico, porque eres plenamente consciente de que tus ojos son de un azul claro que no se suele ver; y tus ondas cobrizas son imposibles de pasar por alto, son bastante llamativas; y tu cuerpo está en forma, tonificado donde debe estarlo, con las curvas exactas para resultar atractivo; y eso, combinado con tu personalidad burbujeante, los colores vibrantes de la mayoría de tu ropa y tu energía vital que está siempre por las nubes…

Bueno, estás acostumbrada a que te miren. Estás acostumbrada a ir por la calle y provocar que se giren unas cuantas cabezas a tu paso.

No te molesta, es casi halagador cuando viene de las personas adecuadas.

Pero esta chica… Toda ella desprende las vibraciones contrarias. Es como si fuera feliz cuando nadie le está prestando atención, prefiriendo camuflarse en el fondo y satisfecha de quedarse ahí si eso significa que nadie se va a dar cuenta de su presencia en la habitación y le van a dejar tranquila. Casi parece que _lo busca_.

Estás segura de que, si le preguntases qué superpoder le gustaría tener, te respondería que le gustaría ser invisible.

Te parece una pena, porque tú te girarías en la calle por ella.

\- ¿Para qué has venido? – preguntas de repente.

Notas que quizá las palabras caen de tu boca un poco abruptamente, y que esto hace que la chica recule un poco. Parpadea, completamente pillada por sorpresa, tanto que esta vez no tiene oportunidad alguna de ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama, desconcertada.

Vale, culpa tuya. Ha sido un cambio de conversación brusco y sin venir a cuento para alguien que no estuviera dentro de tu cabeza y hubiera seguido tu razonamiento.

Tiendes a hacer eso. A veces se te olvida que la gente no puede leer mentes, que no pueden escuchar los fugaces razonamientos de tu hiperactivo cerebro y que lo que a ti te parece algo completamente lógico, a otras personas les puede descolocar que estés sacando un tema de forma aparentemente aleatoria.

Mantienes tu mirada fija en ella, expectante, y la morena te la devuelve fijamente durante un largo minuto, evaluándote, hasta que parece satisfecha con lo que encuentra en ti, en tu cara, en tus ojos.

Lo tomas como un permiso silencioso para seguir indagando en ella.

\- ¿Para qué te has molestado en arreglarte – haces un gesto vago con la mano para señalar su camisa y tacones que, está claro, no son su atuendo habitual –, para una fiesta a la que tienes cero ganas de asistir?

\- Um…

Se muestra descolocada, pero aun así se para a pensar la respuesta a tu pregunta. Su ceño se frunce en señal de que se está concentrando, pero sus ojos no se mueven ni un instante de los tuyos.

\- Digamos que no quería decepcionar a alguien – dice al fin.

Vaya. Estás impresionada, debes admitirlo.

Te pegaba más con su apariencia que fuera la típica persona solitaria a la que le dan completamente igual el resto de personas, que solo se preocupa por sí misma. No en un sentido egoísta, sino más bien como si no tuviera a nadie del que preocuparse, como si no fuera consciente de que los seres humanos somos seres sociales y que lo más normal es tener relaciones con otra gente.

Pero parece que te equivocabas. Y, no vas a mentir… Te _intriga_. Es como un puzzle que te mueres por resolver.

\- Pues me alegro que al final decidieras a venir – esbozas una dulce sonrisa, aunque te da la impresión, por la sombra de una mueca en su boca, de que no cree que lo digas de verdad. En un intento por cambiar otra vez de tema, tus ojos se desvían momentáneamente y ves tu oportunidad pegada al techo metálico del ascensor –. Aunque hayas robado mis globos – apuntas, y tu sonrisa se tuerce ligeramente.

La chica resiste las ganas de ponerte los ojos en blanco y te ignora para sacar su iPhone del bolsillo trasero de sus apretados pantalones negros – que, por cierto, estás segura de que le hacen un culo espectacular y no ves el momento de que se gire para comprobarlo por ti misma.

Te muerdes el labio para no sonreír y cruzas los brazos, esperando a que ella solita haga el descubrimiento por sí misma.

Un juramento musitado escapa de entre sus dientes.

\- Joder, no tengo cobertura – se queja. Alza la mirada y coge aire, pero algo que ve en ti le corta y no termina de decir lo que estaba pensando –. ¿Qué? – pregunta en su lugar.

\- Nadie tiene cobertura a partir del quinto piso – explicas, algo petulante.

\- Ah, genial. De puta madre – asiente ella con aspecto calmado, aunque su voz prácticamente chorrea sarcasmo.

Ya no luchas contra ella y dejas que la sonrisa se extienda por tus labios. Encuentras bastante adorable su enfado con vuestra situación ahora que ya no sientes enfado ni frustración alguna.

Es más, casi te sientes agradecida de que haya sucedido todo lo que ha sucedido. Sí, el universo podría habérselo ahorrado, muchas gracias; pero entonces a lo mejor no habrías llegado al ascensor cuando lo hiciste, no habrías coincidido con esta chica, y no os habríais quedado encerradas juntas.

De esta forma, tienes lo que parece tiempo ilimitado para conocerla e ir resolviendo acertijo tras acertijo.

Pero, primero, hay algo vital que quieres averiguar.

Tiras tu abrigo al suelo del ascensor sin preocuparte por si se mancha, y te recuestas contra las puertas cerradas justo en frente de la morena. Algo en ti, en tu forma de manejar la situación, parece molestarle y su ceño se frunce por momentos cuanto más te mira.

\- Te sugiero que te pongas cómoda, parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato – observas con una amplia y brillante sonrisa que hace que su irritación flaquee por mucho que intente disimularlo –. Por cierto, estaría guay saber tu nombre – apuntas –. Así podré dejar de llamarte "la ladrona de globos" en mi cabeza.

\- Jesús – suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma muy exagerada –. Si tanto te molesta lo de los globos, toma – coge las cuerdas que los sujetan con expresión de indiferencia y te los ofrece –. Tampoco los quería de todos modos.

\- Me dan igual los globos – ríes apartando de un manotazo las cuerdas metálicas, que resbalan de entre sus largos y finos dedos hasta volver a flotar del aire y quedar colgando entre vosotras.

\- Ah, cierto – responde ella con sorna y una sonrisa burlona –. A ti lo que te importa es el beso a medianoche.

\- Obvio – resoplas, y le agradeces que te lo haya puesto tan fácil –. Pero más importante aún es quién me lo da – puntúas tus palabras con un guiño tan seductor que así te aseguras de que sea incapaz de malinterpretarlo por cualquier otra cosa.

Su mandíbula se aprieta con un tic nervioso e intenta coger aire disimuladamente, pero el ascensor es pequeño y metálico, de modo que hasta el más pequeño de los sonidos resuena con su eco.

Tu sonrisa se hace más grande todavía, sabedora de que la tienes justo donde la quieres.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre o voy a tener que sonsacártelo? – insistes.

La morena parece haber recuperado el control de sí misma y se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Su expresión es la misma que la de alguien que está a punto de desvelar un gran secreto, y su sonrisa torcida es tan atractiva como peligrosa.

\- Depende – murmura. Deja que la palabra flote en el aire entre vosotras durante unos segundos, y entonces ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja con interés –. ¿Cómo me lo sonsacarías?

Te pilla desprevenida.

Por unos instantes, todo lo que puedes hacer es parpadear mientras intentas sofocar el irrefrenable impulso de empujarle contra la pared del ascensor y hacerle una demostración práctica y exhaustiva de cómo exactamente lo harías.

Pero te repones y acortas la poca distancia que queda entre vosotras. Te sientes igual que un tigre que se relame, vigilando a la presa que no sospecha que están a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Tienes las mismas ganas de devorar a la morena, que ese tigre a su ignorante presa.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – susurras con una sonrisa, tan cerca que sabes que tu aliento acaricia sus labios –, pero te aseguro que tú me revelarás todos los tuyos.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando, acaso?

Ladeas la cabeza, y puedes ver tu pelo destellar por la purpurina bajo la luz amarillenta del ascensor cuando resbala por tu hombro por culpa del cambio de postura. Azul medianoche se desvía y aprovechas su distracción para acercarte dos centímetros más.

Entonces, antes de que puedas hacer algo que ya no querrías parar, escuchas un suave alboroto en el exterior que progresivamente va subiendo de volumen. Alzas una mano y silencias la respuesta de la chica con un dedo sobre sus labios que le impide hablar.

\- Escucha – ordenas en apenas un hilo de voz cuando notas su confusión.

El silencio se vuelve a hacer en el ascensor y ella ladea ligeramente la cabeza para captar a qué te refieres.

El suave rugido de fondo va creciendo de intensidad hasta que se convierte en una cacofonía de ruidos. Diferentes gritos se mezclan con la música y el sonido de televisiones con el volumen a tope que aparecen y desaparecen a medida que se abren y se cierran las puertas. La gente sale a los pasillos a gritar por el año nuevo y los fuegos artificiales resuenan con sus ecos en el interior metálico del ascensor.

Bienvenido 2017, piensas sin mover ni un instante tu mirada de la chica.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a ti, mantienes su mirada un breve instante antes de bajarla a sus labios. Tu dedo se retira poco a poco de su boca de forma que tu yema acaricia su labio inferior y tiras de él suavemente.

De entre ellos, escapa una exhalación temblorosa.

\- Feliz año nuevo – murmuras.

Vuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse y es como si el ambiente se cargara repentinamente de tensión eléctrica que puedes escuchar estallar a vuestro alrededor.

\- Feliz año nuevo – responde ella en el mismo tono bajo.

Acortas el escaso espacio que os separa y tus labios cubren los suyos, que salen a buscarte y te encuentran a medio camino.

Saber que ella también quiere esto, que ella también debe de estar notando esa extraña sensación en el fondo de su estómago, te llena de alivio y suspiras cuando el beso se hace más firme.

Todavía no sabes su nombre, pero hay algo que ya tienes muy claro: quieres pasar toda la noche con ella. Quieres coger su mano. Quieres que el vaso contra el que brindes por este 2017 sea sujetado por ella. Quieres seguir revelando sus misterios poco a poco.

Y, si todo va bien, quizá no tenga por qué quedarse todo en una única noche.

Quizá puedas continuar a lo largo de los demás días del año.

* * *

Despiertas en una habitación que no reconoces.

Parpadeas y te frotas los ojos para eliminar los restos pegajosos de cansancio de ellos. Ahora probablemente parezcas un mapache, porque el talón de tu mano está manchado del rímel y eyeliner que te olvidaste de quitarte antes de ir a dormir; pero no te importa porque ya puedes ver mejor y reconoces los posters que adornan las paredes.

Ruedas sobre tu espalda hacia el otro lado de la cama y encuentras lo que buscas: la durmiente figura de Beca.

Está tumbada boca abajo, con su almohada torcida abrazada con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Una de sus piernas está estirada, la otra doblada por la rodilla, y su cabeza ladeada está oculta por alborotados mechones castaños esparcidos en todas direcciones.

Es simplemente adorable, y te recuerda una vez más que no estás de acuerdo con ella.

Tus sospechas eran ciertas: Beca cree que no es nada fuera de lo normal. Cree que es una más del montón, que no merece la pena lo que tenga que decir o mostrar, lo que oculte detrás de esos tormentosos ojos azul medianoche.

Está a gusto siendo invisible. Se ha convencido de que es su papel.

Y te duele pensar qué ha debido de vivir, cómo han debido de tratarle a lo largo de su vida, para que esté tan segura de que es cierto. Para que no lo cuestione. Para que se haya creído que no es especial.

Estuviste tirada en su cama en ropa interior y no le molestó que decidieras hablar con ella en vez de solucionar el doloroso pálpito que había entre vuestras piernas. Mantuvo en todo momento su mirada por encima de tus clavículas, en lugar de devorarte con los ojos o hablar directamente a tu escote, como muchas veces te ha pasado. Te aseguró con un solo gesto que no pasaba nada cuando te disculpaste por que la noche no hubiera ido como esperabais.

El simple hecho de estar viéndola ahora, dormida, su rostro completamente en paz, hace que algo aletee con fuerza en tu pecho.

Ayer ya lo sabías, pero haber pasado la noche con Beca ha reafirmado tu opinión: no quieres que esto sea algo de una noche. Quieres poder repetir. Quieres seguir conociéndola.

Te tumbas de espaldas con un suspiro satisfecho y observas las sombras que el fuerte sol que se cuela por los bordes de las gruesas cortinas dibuja en el techo. Pero, tu contemplación se ve interrumpida cuando tu cerebro se despierta del todo y te recuerda que has quedado con tus padres para comer y no tienes ni idea de qué hora es.

Te incorporas de golpe cual Drácula saliendo de su ataúd y buscas frenéticamente por el suelo de la habitación tu móvil, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Lo encuentras en el bolsillo de tu abrigo, en el perchero de la entrada.

Pulsas el botón central, pero la pantalla se mantiene negra. No tienes batería.

En la cocina, puedes ver parpadear la luz verde del reloj digital del microondas: las doce y cinco del mediodía. Y has quedado con tus padres a y media al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Mierda – musitas.

Giras sobre tus talones descalzos e intentas buscar con la mirada un teléfono fijo con el que poder llamar a tus padres para avisarles de que no se preocupen si llegas un poco tarde. Sin embargo, parece que Beca es totalmente de la nueva generación y solo tiene su móvil.

\- Mierda – repites en un susurro contrariado.

De puntillas, recoges tu arrugado vestido del suelo del salón y te lo pones. Echas la camiseta que te prestó Beca para dormir en el cesto de la ropa sucia que tiene el baño, al que entras para hacer un rápido pis y arreglar lo mejor que puedes el desastre de maquillaje corrido que tienes por cara.

Entonces, cuando llega el momento de irte, te detienes al pie de la cama y observas de nuevo la figura durmiente de la pequeña morena. Atrapas el labio inferior entre tus dientes, debatiendo contigo misma.

No quieres irte así sin más, pero tampoco quieres despertarla. Debe de estar cansada, y está tan plácidamente dormida que te sabría fatal despertarla, aunque solo sea para despedirte en condiciones.

Al final, te decantas por otra táctica.

En la encimera de la cocina hay un bote con bolígrafos, recuerdas haberlo visto al pasar. Pruebas varios hasta encontrar uno que pinta y, usando la parte de atrás de un recibo con la mancha de un vaso que tenía Beca por ahí tirado, escribes un rápido mensaje.

 _Llámame ;)_

 _1-877-415-1337_

Satisfecha con tu decisión, lo dejas sobre tu almohada para que Beca lo vea nada más despertar y le lanzas un beso antes de salir de su habitación con los tacones en la mano.

Te pones los tacones una vez estás en el ascensor, usando la pared como apoyo, y te alejas del edificio calle abajo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

* * *

Una semana.

Una semana desde fin de año. Una semana desde Beca.

Una semana que has pasado comprobando compulsivamente tu teléfono a la espera de una llamada o un mensaje de la pequeña morena que nunca llega.

Al principio, intentas ser sutil. Pero, a medida que pasan los días sin señal de vida alguna, comienzas a lanzar toda la precaución por la borda y te abalanzas sobre tu iPhone cada vez que vibra.

Cada nueva decepción hace que tu corazón dé un doloroso latido y tu estómago se retuerza en un nudo más.

No esperabas una proposición de matrimonio. Ni siquiera esperabas que te mandara un mensaje ese mismo día, porque te dio la impresión de que Beca es una de esas personas capaces de dormir durante un bombardeo.

Pero sí esperabas _algo._

A estas alturas, hasta que conformarías con un simple emoji. Solo quieres una señal, _necesitas_ una señal. Algo que te asegure de que no fuiste tú la única que sintió que entre vosotras había algo especial.

Fin de año fue una noche que siempre guardarás en tu corazón. Y todo gracias a una pequeña morena que se quedó atrapada en el mismo ascensor que tú y que fue capaz de darle la vuelta a una noche que parecía desastrosa, para convertirla en una de las mejores de tu vida.

Sentiste que teníais potencial. Te morías por explorar lo que fuera que había entre vosotras de la mano de Beca.

Sin embargo, tu móvil silencioso es un recordatorio constante de que fueron todo imaginaciones tuyas. Y no lo vas a negar, te duele. La desilusión es una de las peores sensaciones del mundo, y debido a tu personalidad, debido a tu tendencia a creer y ver solo lo mejor de las personas, es una sensación con la que estás bastante familiarizada.

Ese vacío en el estómago. Esa pena constante. Ese odio hacia ti misma por haber vuelto a caer en la trampa.

Lógicamente, tu extraño comportamiento llama la atención de Aubrey.

Sabes que tu mejor amiga está preocupada por ti desde que desapareciste en medio de vuestra fiesta de fin de año y limitaste vuestra comunicación a un breve mensaje de texto explicando que estabas bien, que ibas a pasar la noche con Beca, y que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ti.

Todavía no habéis hablado de Tom. Ni de qué pasó en la noche del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero.

Te preguntó, obviamente, en cuanto apareciste por la puerta de casa de esa tarde. Te bombardeó a preguntas de esa forma tan típica suya, tan rápidas y pegadas las unas a las otras que no te dio tiempo siquiera a pensar respuestas porque ya estaba con otro tema diferente. Pero contestaste con evasivas.

Eres _experta_ en las evasivas.

Sabes dar la cantidad justa de información para realmente no desvelar nada que no quieras desvelar, pero dándole la sensación a la otra persona de que has contestado con todo lo que sabes y de forma completamente honesta.

Y luego cambiaste de conversación. Fue tan sencillo como mencionar que habías comido con tus padres, y Aubrey se olvidó por completo de fin de año, de Tom, de Beca; atrapada por el atractivo campo magnético que rodea a todos los Beale.

Sin embargo, tu comportamiento a lo largo de la semana hace que vuelva a preocuparse por ti.

Intenta ser silenciosa al respecto. Ves que hace un gran esfuerzo por no mencionar nada cada vez que te levantas de un brinco cuando escuchas la vibración de tu móvil, solo para volver con actitud derrotada. Notas sus labios presionados en una fina línea y la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos verdes.

Pero respeta que tú no hayas dicho nada hasta que gasta la última gota de su paciencia.

Es miércoles por la noche. Ambas habéis tenido un día duro, y vuestro remedio para ellos siempre es sentaros en el sillón con dos cartones de helado de Ben & Jerry's, y ver telebasura, algo que os entretenga y no requiera que necesitéis pensar.

Estáis todavía riéndoos por uno de los nuevos conflictos de ricas en los que se encuentran las Kardashian, cuando tu móvil vibra encima de la mesita del centro. Rápidamente, te metes la cuchara llena de helado en la boca y te abalanzas sobre él con las manos por delante, pero Aubrey te sujeta la muñeca y su agarre de hierro te detiene bruscamente a medio camino.

Te giras hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas y una mueca, porque la cuchara tenía un trozo muy grande de helado que hace que te duelan los dientes. Aubrey te devuelve la mirada sin inmutarse. Ladea la cabeza cuando el silencio se prolonga y suspira.

\- Por favor, dime que no es Tom – casi suplica.

Tus cejas se alzan tanto que casi desaparecen de tu frente y bufas por la nariz, haciendo sonidos con tu garganta para expresar tu enfado.

Para cualquier otra persona, tu reacción no tendría sentido, pero Aubrey es tu mejor amiga y capta el mensaje sin problemas.

\- Entonces, si no es Tom, ¿quién te tiene pegada al teléfono de esa forma? – inquiere.

Suspiras por la nariz y te sacas la cuchara de la boca una vez todo el helado se ha derretido. Masticas las pepitas de chocolate y el trozo de cookie dough que te ha tocado antes de hablar.

\- Beca – confiesas casi a regañadientes.

El ceño de Aubrey se frunce y puedes ver que está rebuscando en su listado de nombres.

\- ¿La mejor amiga de Jesse? – exclama, incrédula.

Coges aire, y entonces le cuentas por encima, sin entrar mucho en detalles, vuestra noche juntas. No te apetece ser explícita sobre ello porque el simple recuerdo de fin de año es capaz de hacer que tu corazón lata de una forma bastante dolorosa.

\- ¿Y no te ha llamado? – la voz de tu mejor amiga delata la misma sorpresa e incomprensión que sientes tú. Sacudes la cabeza en una negativa y Bree bufa –. Menuda zorra.

\- ¡Bree! – recriminas, escandalizada.

\- ¿Qué? – ella se encoge de hombros sin arrepentimiento alguno –. Sabía que no me gustaba por algo.

\- Eso es porque no la conoces – No sabes muy bien por qué estás defendiendo a una chica que ha decidido pasar de ti, pero lo haces de todos modos –. Cuando le das una oportunidad y consigues que baje la guardia, descubres que en realidad es muy dulce y atenta – la suave sonrisa que te sale sola, se tuerce un poco cuando recuerdas las palabras de Beca en su salón, sobre quererte desnuda en su cama –. Y jodidamente sexy. Tiene un talento con la lengua…

\- ¡Eeeww! – grita tu mejor amiga, tapándose los oídos.

Te ríes de ella con descaro. Disfrutas al máximo incomodando a la gente, y si tienes confianza con ellos, se convierte en tu pasatiempo favorito. Siempre estás soltando comentarios inapropiados solo para observar la reacción de las personas.

Las de Bree siempre son de lo más divertidas – especialmente si estáis en público y tiene que contenerse –, pero tus nuevas favoritas son las de Beca.

La pequeña morena es absolutamente adorable cuando está sonrojada y balbucea cosas incoherentes.

\- Jesse dice lo mismo – musita Bree, pensativa, una vez termina de quejarse de las imágenes que has puesto en su cabeza y que nunca pidió.

\- ¿Que sabe hacer maravillas con su lengua? – le picas, aunque sabes que no se refiere eso.

\- ¡No! – exclama ella, espantada –. ¡No, por dios! ¡No! Lo de que es una gran persona una vez llegas a conocerla.

\- Porque lo es – aseguras. Y a pesar de que solo conoces a Beca de una noche juntas, crees al cien por cien en lo que has dicho –. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad.

\- Hacemos un trato – propone Aubrey de repente, sus ojos verdes resplandecen con el brillo de una nueva idea –. Yo le pido a Jesse que organice una cena con Beca para empezar de nuevo, si tú prometes dejar de obsesionarte y empezar a conocer a gente nueva.

\- Bree, no…

\- Chloe – dice con seriedad –. Ha pasado una semana y no te ha llamado. Está claro que no tiene intención de hacerlo.

\- Puede que esté ocupada… – intentas excusar.

\- Te voy a parar ahí mismo – te corta tu mejor amiga, alzando una mano frente a tu cara –. Deja de justificar a todo el mundo. Lo hacías con Tom y ya has visto cómo terminó eso.

\- Pero Beca no es Tom.

\- Y si tuviera dos dedos de frente, te habría llamado hace días ya. Así que, ¿trato o no trato?

Aubrey te ofrece su mano extendida. Su intensa mirada clavada en la tuya no te deja otra opción que suspirar y aceptar.

Tus hombros se hunden en un gesto de derrota y dejas caer la cabeza mientras musitas un "vale" con el que no estás de acuerdo. A pesar de todo, aprietas su mano con firmeza.

Quizá algo bueno salga de todo esto.

* * *

Estás en la cocina, a medio camino de prepararte un tazón de leche con cereales para cenar, cuando alguien llama al timbre.

\- Chloe, ¿puedes abrir? – te grita Aubrey desde su habitación –. ¡Es Jesse!

\- ¡Voy! – gritas de vuelta, en parte para tu mejor amiga, y en parte para el chico que espera al otro lado de la puerta.

Dejas la bolsa de plástico con los cereales de chocolate sobre la encimera. Con paso rápido, sales de la cocina y cruzas el salón en diagonal para abrir puerta de par en par.

\- Hola – saludas, alegre.

Te gusta Jesse, es un buen chico. Confías en él para cuidar el corazón de Bree.

\- Hol… Oh – se le escapa una risita cuando se fija en lo que llevas puesto –. Bonito pijama – te felicita con aire burlón, sus ojos marrones chispean con diversión contenida.

Su burla, sin embargo, no te afecta.

Tu sonrisa se ensancha todavía más y tiras de una de las piernas de los pantalones mientras recorres con tu vista los dibujos de unicornios, arco iris y nubecitas esparcidas por la tela azul. Luego, estiras tu camiseta para mostrar mejor el dibujo de la cabeza de un unicornio sobre una nube con un arco iris detrás que dice: I believe in unicorns.

\- ¿A que es genial? – observas excitadamente.

\- Muy… tú.

Lo aceptas como un halago y te haces a un lado para que pueda pasar dentro, informándole de que Aubrey está terminando de vestirse y saldrá de un momento a otro. Jesse te lo agradece con amabilidad, y deberías volver a la cocina a seguir preparándote tu cena, porque el rugir de tu estómago solo se hace más fuerte con cada minuto que pasa; pero hay algo que te mantiene allí parada.

El chico se da cuenta de que sigues junto a él y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, claramente incómodo con tu escrutinio.

\- Oye, Jesse – dices de repente, cortando el tenso silencio –. ¿Podrías darme el número de Beca?

Haces una mueca por lo abrupto de tu pregunta. No habías planeado hacerlo así, pero eres consciente de que se te acaba el tiempo y estás rompiendo tu pacto con Bree. Además, siempre dicen que es mejor quitar la tirita de golpe, ¿no?

\- He pensado que, ya que ella no me llama, pues tendré que hacerlo yo – continuas, encogiéndote de hombros.

Jesse te mira con el ceño fruncido y saca las manos de los bolsillos para cruzar los brazos en su pecho en una clara postura defensiva.

Te hace preguntarte qué demonios le habrá contado Beca sobre ti.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea – responde al cabo de un rato, y sientes que toda tu alegría e ilusión se marchita bajo el pisoteo de sus palabras sobre tu corazón.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntas, desolada.

Sabes que Beca se lo paso bien contigo, así que no logras comprender qué pudo pasar. Cómo se han podido torcer tanto las cosas.

¿Fue acaso porque no lo llevasteis más allá? ¿Te mintió cuando te aseguro que no importaba?

\- Es solo que… Bueno… Beca… – Jesse duda, empezando la frase unas cuatro veces de formas distintas y parándose cada vez.

\- Soy mayorcita, Jesse – le aseguras con una triste sonrisa –. Puedo encajar el rechazo.

\- Beca no… no está interesada – suspira al final Jesse. Su rostro se tuerce en una mueca y sus ojos marrones están llenos de culpa.

Bajas la mirada, sintiendo unas ganas repentinas de echarte a llorar.

Tragas el nudo de tu garganta y empujas el impulso lejos de ti, porque sabes que tampoco es para tanto. No es como si os hubierais jurado amor eterno y ahora Beca se hubiera echado atrás. Fue solo una noche y sin promesas de ningún tipo.

Es tu culpa, en realidad. Por haberte hecho estúpidas ilusiones.

¿Cuántas veces más vas a tener que tropezar con la misma piedra para aprender la lección de una vez por todas?

\- Gracias por contármelo – tu voz es apenas un susurro y asientes con pesadez.

La expresión del chico es de ligera confusión y bastante arrepentimiento, y una vez más te ves forzada a preguntarte si quizá no recuerdas las cosas correctamente. Si quizá tú y Beca vivisteis la misma noche pero desde perspectivas totalmente distintas. Si quizá ella no lo pasó tan bien como creías.

Le deseas que pase una buena noche con Aubrey y desapareces en la cocina antes de que tu mejor amiga salga de su habitación y te pille hablando con él, porque sabría solo por tu lenguaje corporal que algo malo había pasado y se negaría a dejarte sola en ese estado.

Ahogas los cereales de chocolate en leche y, mientras ves cómo vuelven a resurgir a la superficie, te prometes a ti misma hacer lo mismo.

Este ha sido un bache, pero lo superarás y será como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

La oportunidad para demostrarlo viene en forma de un compañero de trabajo: Adam.

Siempre habéis tenido muy buen rollito entre vosotros, os gusta meteros el uno con el otro, picaros constantemente. Podría decirse que ligabais constantemente, pero como estabas en una relación, se había mantenido inocente.

Hasta ahora.

Adam estaba en la fiesta. Fue uno de los muchos testigos que vieron cómo pillabas a Tom. Sabe que ahora mismo estás soltera.

Se te acerca a la hora de la comida. Estás sentada, sola, en una de las mesas en la sala de los profesores, completamente inmersa en los papeles que tienes delante. No te das cuenta de que se ha sentado a tu lado hasta que se limpia la garganta sonoramente para alertarte de su presencia.

\- ¿Sabes? No te tomaba por el tipo de persona que recurre a la violencia.

Sorprendida, alzas la vista del párrafo que estabas leyendo y sueltas la hoja para que regrese con las demás.

Adam tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes que destacan gracias a su pelo negro azabache y su piel morena. Su sonrisa es amplia y bastante burlona. Hace que pongas los ojos en blanco en cuanto eres consciente de a qué se está refiriendo.

\- Te parecerá bonito reírte de las desgracias de tus compañeros de trabajo – le picas de vuelta.

\- Solo si me benefician de alguna forma – no tarda ni un segundo en responder, señal de que se ha preparado cómo quiere que vaya la conversación.

Arqueas una ceja, interesada. Su rostro pierde un poco de su usual confianza y adquiere un toque más vulnerable, pero su mirada se mantiene firme en la tuya cuando se inclina hacia delante y apoya los codos en la mesa.

Esta posición hace que sus bíceps sobresalgan bajo la estirada tela de su camiseta y te obligas a no pensar en cómo podría cogerte en brazos fácilmente.

\- Ven a cenar conmigo – pide en voz baja para que ningún otro profesor lo escuche. No están prohibidas las relaciones, pero lo último que queréis es que se extienda el rumor por todo el colegio.

\- ¿Después de cómo te has burlado de mí? – decides jugar un poco con él, aunque ya sabes qué vas a responder.

\- Te prometo que te compensaré – sus ojos verdes relucen con un brillo peligroso.

Si no te había convencido ya, eso definitivamente lo hace.

No sabes qué saldrá de esa cena, pero consideras que te mereces pasarlo bien. Te mereces desmelenarte un poco. Y Adam parece el tipo idóneo para ello.

( _Pero no es a quien realmente quieres_ , susurra una odiosa vocecita en algún rincón de tu cabeza.

La ignoras.)

\- Te guardo la palabra – le guiñas un ojo traviesamente, recoges tus papeles y te marchas unos segundos antes de que suene el timbre.

Sin embargo, llega el viernes, el día de la cita, y lo último que te apetece es salir.

Quieres ponerte tu pijama de unicornios, meterte en la cama y comer helado mientras ves capítulos de Friends. Quieres distraerte para lograr acallar de una vez a esa vocecita que sigue hablándote, cada vez más alto, desde algún rincón de tu cabeza.

Coges el móvil y abres el chat que tienes con Adam. Tus dedos se pausan sobre el teclado, sin tocarlo, pensando en qué excusa creíble puedes inventarte para cancelar la cena sin que te odie mucho.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Una mano aparece de la nada por encima de tu hombro y sientes el cuerpo de Bree presionar tu espalda. Te quita el móvil de las manos antes de que tengas oportunidad de escribir nada y lo esconde tras ella.

\- ¡Bree! ¡Devuélvemelo! – te quejas.

\- ¿Para que te quedes en casa revolcándote en tu miseria?

Sacude la cabeza en una negativa y te arrastra hasta tu habitación con facilidad, porque tus calcetines resbalan sobre el suelo y eres incapaz de oponer resistencia. Te empuja sobre tu cama, abre tu armario de par en par y comienza a rebuscar entre tu ropa algo adecuado para una cita mientras te suelta la charla sobre cómo tienes que superar a Tom y salir ahí fuera, conocer gente nueva.

Tú solo eres capaz de pensar en cómo te ha malinterpretado.

Tom no podría darte más igual. Si bien es cierto que, si te vuelves a cruzar con él, le darías una bofetada en la otra mejilla para que tenga heridas iguales en ambos lados del labio; es más por venganza que por que sigas sintiendo algo por él.

Está más que olvidado y superado.

Quien no está olvidada y superada, sin embargo, es Beca. Y es ella la que está haciendo que no tengas ganas de ir a la cita. Porque sabes que vas a estar haciendo comparaciones toda la duración de la cena, y eso no es justo ni para Adam, ni para Beca, ni para ti.

\- Te vendrá bien – te asegura Bree, ofreciéndote unos apretados pantalones negros.

Suspiras y te embutes en los pitillos, cogiendo la camiseta con amplio escote que te tiende y la sedosa chaqueta rosa que te llega hasta casi los tobillos. Te subes en unos botines negros con tacón y tu mejor amiga te regala una sonrisa orgullosa.

Apoya sus manos en tus hombros y te mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- Pásatelo bien, ¿vale?

\- Lo intentaré – prometes, aunque no suenas muy segura y tu mejor amiga lo detecta.

\- Pero de verdad – insiste.

\- Vaaaale.

\- Y si resulta ser un auténtico acosador me mandas un mensaje y seré tu llamada de emergencia.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y ten cuidado – te pide.

\- Sí, mamá – te ríes de ella cuando resopla, pero te inclinas y le das un rápido beso en la mejilla, conmovida por la preocupación y cariño que puedes ver en sus ojos verdes.

El timbre suena y Bree te suelta para ir a coger sus cosas, ya que eso significa que Jesse está esperando por ella en el pasillo para irse a su propia cena.

\- ¡Dale una oportunidad a Beca! – le gritas.

\- ¡Lo intentaré! – responde ella, devolviéndote las palabras.

Sigues riéndote cuando se despiden de ti y escuchas la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

* * *

Es domingo por la mañana cuando ves a Aubrey por primera vez desde el viernes por la noche.

Entras en la cocina bostezando, con el moño completamente deshecho y más pelo caído por los hombros que sujeto por la goma. Murmuras un somnoliento "buenos días" que tu mejor amiga recibe con un resoplido divertido.

Una humeante taza de café aparece frente a ti y dejas escapar un gemido de puro placer cuando le das un trago y la cafeína comienza a hacer maravillas por tu cuerpo.

\- Te quiero – le dices a Aubrey a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Lo sé – ríe esta, sirviéndose a sí misma otra taza de café recién hecho –. Por lo que veo la cita no fue nada mal… – comenta.

No necesitas verle la cara para saber que está divirtiéndose mucho a tu costa, y cuando alzas la mirada, descubres que tenías razón. Una enorme sonrisa cruza su rostro de lado a lado y sus ojos verdes chisporrotean con risa contenida.

\- Puede decirse que sí – respondes vagamente.

\- Oh, sí. Tu cuello está muy de acuerdo.

Te llevas una mano al cuello, casi como si esperaras sentir la marca que Adam te dejó en un lateral. La viste ayer por la tarde cuando llegaste a casa y te duchaste. Le regañaste por mensaje, aunque sabes que no tuvo efecto alguno porque hasta en la distancia podías notar su falta de arrepentimiento.

Como era de esperar, tus dedos no rozan nada anormal, pero tú – y ahora Aubrey – sabes que está _ahí_.

\- La cita estuvo bien – admites –. El sexo estuvo incluso _mejor_ – esbozas una sonrisa torcida ante la mueca que hace tu mejor amiga –. Pero no va a haber una segunda.

Como estás esperando a que Bree intente llevarte la contraria y proteste por tu decisión, te adelantas a ella y empiezas a exponer tus motivos:

\- Adam es… Es divertido y sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien. _Pero_. – Te pausas y te encoges de hombros, despreocupada –. Es solo para un rato.

 _Y no es Beca_.

No lo dices en voz alta, pero lo piensas.

Aubrey se limita a asentir, sin tratar de pelear contigo. Se te desencaja la mandíbula por el shock, y estás a punto de preguntar si ya está, si va a aceptarlo sin más después de tanto insistirte, pero justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y te interrumpe.

Te lanza una mirada de disculpa, alzando un dedo para que pauses ese pensamiento y lo mantengas ahí para volver luego, y se marcha a abrir.

Al otro lado, está Jesse con una bolsa de papel marrón y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Para tu sorpresa, Bree empieza a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Jesse debía de estar esperando esa reacción porque interpone un pie e impide que pueda continuar.

\- Por favor – suplica –. Traigo una ofrenda de paz.

Agita la bolsa de papel frente a Bree, quien, por un largo y tenso minuto en el que todos contenéis la respiración, parece que no va a cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, al final algo en los arrepentidos ojos marrones de su novio puede más y termina por hacerse a un lado con rigidez.

Jesse se lo agradece profusamente y entra en la cocina. Le miras con ojos entornados, preguntándote qué habrá liado para que tu mejor amiga reaccione de tal forma.

Bree toma asiento en un taburete a tu lado y ambas esperáis pacientemente a que el chico hable.

\- Os debo una gran disculpa – suspira Jesse –. A las dos…

Bree le corta con un gesto de su mano.

\- Principalmente a Chloe – apunta, y su novio asiente, casi con avergonzado.

\- Yo no… – empiezas a decir, confundida.

\- Déjale hablar, Chlo – interrumpe Aubrey una vez más, aunque contigo es mil veces más amable.

Cierras la boca, pero tu ceño se mantiene fruncido. Tu mirada alterna entre Jesse, que tiene la cabeza gacha, los hombros hundidos, y retuerce tanto la bolsa de papel entre tus manos que dudas que lo que lleve en ella no esté reducido ya a migas; y luego está Bree, con su espalda recta cual tabla de madera y ojos intensos y reprobatorios fijos en su novio.

\- Chloe, lo siento mucho – habla Jesse al cabo de un rato.

\- Jesse, no tengo ni idea…

Una vez más, te cortan sin que tengas oportunidad de terminar tu frase. El chico alza la cabeza bruscamente y clava sus atormentados ojos marrones en ti.

\- Te mentí – vomita las palabras.

Parpadeas varias veces y rebuscas en tu memoria, intentando pensar en algún momento en que Jesse pudiera haberte mentido.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste el número de Beca y te dije que ella no estaba interesada? – continúa él, como si ahora que ha empezado a confesar, fuera incapaz de parar –. Te mentí.

\- ¿Qu…? – intentas hablar, pero es como si te hubieran hecho un nudo en la lengua.

\- Beca sí está interesada.

Todo tu mundo se para de golpe y te agarras a la encimera para evitar caerte.

* * *

Aguantas hasta el lunes.

Sigues el consejo tanto de Jesse como de Aubrey y esperas a que pase el fin de semana. Esperas a que llegue el lunes. Esperas a que se termine la jornada laboral.

En cuanto la aguja larga toca el 12 del reloj y suena el último timbre del día, recoges tus carpetas de la mesa y sales corriendo de la clase lanzando una despedida por encima del hombro para tus alumnos.

Saltas dentro del coche y arrancas con una rapidez que ya les gustaría tener a los pilotos de carreras. El motor de tu viejo Beetle ruge cuando le pisas a fondo y se pone justo en el límite de velocidad, aunque por el ruido que hace cualquiera diría que vas a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Cruzas la ciudad en tiempo récord y conduces por el barrio de Beca más despacio, atenta a las tiendas a ambos lados.

No recuerdas exactamente el número del edificio de la morena, estabas bastante distraída por la mano que trepaba poco a poco debajo de la falda de tu vestido cuando se lo dijo al conductor del Uber.

Lo que sí sabes es que estaba justo en frente de un chino. Te fijaste al bajar en el cartel de neón rosa que parpadeaba en la relativa oscuridad de la calle, anunciando que estaba abierto 24 horas.

Inclinada sobre el volante, vuelves a ver el cartel un poco más adelante. Enciendes el intermitente a la derecha y aparcas en el primer sitio que encuentras, no queriendo arriesgarte a seguir y no encontrar hueco.

Bajas del coche tras comprobar que no viene nadie en ese momento, lo cierras con llave y cruzas corriendo la carretera. Subes las escaleras de cemento del edificio y pruebas tu suerte con la pesada puerta negra del portal, ya que recuerdas que Beca simplemente la empujó.

Tienes suerte, y cuando empujas, la cerradura vence y se abre hacia dentro con un chirrido de bisagras. Es poco seguro dejar las puertas abiertas, pero hoy precisamente no vas a ponerle pega alguna.

Esperas a que baje el ascensor y tropiezas con el siguiente dilema: el número del piso.

Sabes que era alto, lo que descarta al primero y al segundo. Solo quedan el tercero, cuarto y quinto.

No era el último del todo, porque recuerdas haber visto que las escaleras continuaban subiendo, así que presionas el cuarto y esperas que la suerte siga de tu lado. Sales del ascensor en el piso escogido y recorres el recto pasillo hasta la última puerta a la derecha.

Alzas la mano y llamas.

Pasa un largo rato, tanto que temes haber sido tan rápida que has llegado antes que Beca. Estás a punto de dar media vuelta y pedirle ayuda a Jesse, explotar en tu favor que se sigue sintiendo súper culpable por haberte mentido; cuando escuchas un tintineo metálico y algo siendo descorrido al otro lado.

La puerta se abre y…

\- ¿Quién eres? – inquiere una señora mayor, desconcertada.

\- Oh – se te escapa por la sorpresa –. Perdone, he debido de equivocarme de piso – tuerces la boca y comienzas a recular por el pasillo.

\- Espera – te para la señora, saliendo un poco más. Va vestida con un viejo vestido floreado, algo descolorido, de andar por casa y zapatillas forradas por dentro de borreguillo. Sus ojos son de un acuoso gris detrás del reflejo de sus gafas –. ¿A quién buscas?

\- A Beca… um… – rebuscas en tu memoria por su apellido –. Beca, eh, Mitchell – tu voz es aguda al final de forma que parece que estás preguntando más que afirmando.

La señora no parece muy convencida al verte titubear. Se rasca la nuca y te observa con ojos entrecerrados, como evaluando si tienes aspecto de asesina psicópata y debe avisar a la policía, o fiarse de tu rostro amable y darte el piso correcto.

El silencio se alarga y empiezas a sentirte nerviosa.

Entonces, el universo parece que quiere volver a ayudarte, porque escuchas un maullido y un precioso gato negro de ojos amarillos se escurre entre el hueco entre la vecina y el umbral de la puerta para restregarse contra tus piernas.

Lo reconoces sin problemas.

\- Hola, Sombra – le saludas dulcemente, agachándote para acariciarle entre las orejas. El animal ronronea y empuja su cabeza contra tu mano para que continúes. Te ríes y alzas la cabeza para mirar a la señora, que observa todo con expresión curiosa –. Usted debe de ser la Señora Robinson, Beca me habló de su gato fugitivo.

La señora Robinson parece decidir que no eres una psicópata que planea asesinar a Beca cuando te escucha decir eso y ve que su gato te conoce, de modo que sonríe alegremente y empieza a quejarse de Sombra y su tendencia a escaparse por la ventana.

\- Por lo menos sé que Beca le cuida bien – suspira. Luego parece darse cuenta de la forma en que cada vez te alejas más de su puerta, pasito a pasito, y hace un gesto con su mano, como si espantase moscas invisibles –. Perdona, cielo. Probablemente tienes prisa y yo estoy aquí entreteniéndote – se disculpa.

\- Oh, no pasa nada – ríes, sonriendo para tranquilizarle, aunque internamente agradeces que tu estrategia haya funcionado.

\- Beca vive justo en el piso de abajo, el 3ºE – te informa con un guiño.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Robinson. Y perdona por haberle molestado.

Os despedís y bajas por las escaleras los dos tramos de ocho escalones hasta el tercer piso. Una vez más, te diriges hasta el fondo del pasillo y golpeteas con los nudillos la puerta de madera.

Esperas, y esperas, y esperas.

Llamas otra vez.

Esperas, y esperas, y esperas.

Al final, te resignas a seguir esperando. Está claro que Beca todavía no ha llegado, así que resbalas por la pared hasta el suelo y te sientas con el móvil en las manos. Pasado un rato, el detector de movimiento decide que no hay nadie y te quedas sumida en la oscuridad, pero no te molestas en intentar volver a encender la luz.

Jesse te avisa de que hoy Beca tiene una reunión y es probable que llegue un poco más tarde. Para entretenerte, abres el Candy Crush y juegas distraídamente.

Acabas de superar otro nivel más, el tercero de hoy, cuando el ascensor se abre en el otro extremo del pasillo. La luz se enciende con un _click_. El eco de unos pasos se corta abruptamente y el tintineo de alguien que va jugando con las llaves se convierte en un golpe al caer estas contra el suelo.

Alzas la mirada del móvil y ves a Beca congelada en medio del pasillo.

Una sonrisa esperanzada se abre paso por tu rostro sin tu permiso, y no puedes evitar que se tuerza un poco cuando el shock de la morena hace que se agache precipitadamente a coger sus llaves del suelo y tropiece consigo misma en su prisa por llegar a tu altura.

Una vez está cerca de ti, su prisa se convierte en duda y cautela. Como si temiera que fueras a morderle.

Quizá no ahora, pero luego… Si ella quiere…

\- ¿Chloe? – pregunta, sacándote de tu fantasía. Su voz suena extrañamente aguda y te parece adorable –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Te incorporas con ayuda de la pared y, una vez estáis al mismo nivel, te das cuenta de que no sabes qué hacer.

No has pensado más allá de volver a verla. No has pensado qué quieres decir ni cómo lo vas a hacer. Solo querías volver a verla.

Pero, ahora que está parada frente a ti, sientes la culpa corroerte por dentro. Tendrías que haber hecho esto mucho antes. Tendrías que haber aclarado las cosas mucho antes.

\- Creo que ha habido un gran malentendido – dices con suavidad.

* * *

 **A/N: Espero que no os haya resultado demasiado repetitivo. Quería contar un poco cómo había vivido Chloe lo que pasó, pero hasta que no me puse a escribir, no me di cuenta de que muchas cosas tenía que pasarlas por alto o contarlas por encima o terminaría diciendo otra vez lo mismo solo que desde una POV diferente.**

 **Con suerte, este apaño ha salido bien y os gusta :)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. PARTE 4

**PARTE 4: JUST ONE HIT OF YOU, I KNEW I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME**

Una sonrisa curva tus labios. Es triste y sabe tan amarga como las palabras que caen de tu boca a continuación:

\- No pasa nada, Chloe. No me debes ninguna explicación – exhalas, sin energía para lidiar con esto ahora.

Te entretienes rebuscando por la llave de casa, y concentras todo tu cerebro en meterla en la cerradura a la primera para evitar hacer contacto visual con ella y ver sus ojos azules llenos de compasión. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que estabas esperando mucho más de ella de lo que jamás quiso darte.

Eso ha venido a explicarte. Probablemente se disculpe y te suelte la típica frase que tú has repetido hasta la saciedad cuando uno de tus líos de una noche volvía creyendo que querías tener algo con ella y no te quedaba otra que aclarar la situación con el mayor tacto posible: "Mira, siento si en algún momento te hice pensar que esto era algo más que un rollo de una noche, que estaba interesada en algo más…".

Nunca pensaste que un día esa frase se volvería contra ti.

Pero tampoco nunca pensaste que algún día fueras a estar en riesgo. Nunca pensaste que algún día encontrarías a una persona que rompiera todos tus esquemas y te hiciera replantearte todo. Mucho menos, que lo consiguiera en apenas _una noche juntas_.

No sabes qué clase de brujería hizo Chloe sobre ti, bajo qué hechizo o droga te tiene; pero algo debió hacer. Porque eres incapaz de procesar que pudieras crearte semejantes ilusiones en cuestión de horas.

Chloe alza un brazo y extiende la palma de su mano derecha contra la madera de la puerta de tu casa, como si tuviera miedo de que fueras a cerrársela en la cara. Su expresión es contrariada, su ceño fruncido. Entra detrás de ti, casi pisándote los talones, y se pasea nerviosamente por el salón mientras retuerce sus manos.

 _Tu_ salón.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntas de manera impulsiva, tu curiosidad más fuerte que tu sentido común.

No te has olvidado de que Chloe ya ha estado en tu casa una vez, pero sabes de primera mano que la pelirroja estaba bastante distraída cuando le dijiste al conductor del Uber a dónde ir. Al fin y al cabo, eran tus dedos los que estaban trepando lentamente por debajo de la falda de su vestido. No creíste que hubiera hecho caso, y mucho menos que tu dirección fuera un detalle que Chloe hubiera visto necesario memorizar.

Es una pieza más del puzzle que es la presencia de Chloe Beale en tu vida que no consigues hacer encajar.

\- Me equivoqué de puerta, pero la señora Robinson fue lo suficientemente amable como para mandarme en la dirección correcta.

\- ¿Te lo dijo así como así? – suenas sorprendida, y es que lo estás. La señora Robinson es un cacho de pan, pero solo una vez ha decidido que eres de fiar. Te estuvo lanzando miradas sospechosas durante tu primer mes en el edificio hasta el día en que apareciste en la puerta de su casa con su querido gato en brazos.

\- Sombra me reconoció – explica Chloe con un gesto de la mano bastante impaciente. Luego, se pasa esa misma mano por sus ondas pelirrojas, alborotándolas, antes de presionarse los labios con los dedos.

Está nerviosa y no entiendes por qué, esto debería ser algo fácil para ella. Suspiras, y como estás ligeramente molesta suena más como un bufido despectivo. El sonido hace que Chloe deje de dar vueltas de forma muy brusca y se gira para mirarte.

\- Nunca me llamaste – acusa de golpe.

\- Nunca dejaste un número – replicas al instante, indignada –. Si no te hubieras escabullido en medio de la noche…

\- No me escabullí – te corta Chloe, su voz unas octavas más altas de lo normal para acompañar la fuerza con la que manda las palabras en tu dirección –. Me desperté a medio día, con el móvil sin batería y sin forma de avisar a mis padres de que llegaría tarde. No quería que se preocupasen, así que me marché corriendo sin despertarte porque me daba pena.

Abres y cierras la boca por un largo minuto, intentando encontrar de nuevo tu equilibro. Esta revelación es como si te acabaran de quitar bruscamente la alfombra de debajo de los pies. Todo este tiempo habías creído que se había despertado en algún momento de la noche y arrepentido de lo ocurrido.

Bueno, esta es una pieza que por fin sabes cómo encajar. Pero sigue sin explicar lo demás.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que no podía llamarte si no me dejabas tu número? – respondes, aunque tus palabras suenan inconexas en tus oídos. Has perdido la sensación de ser tú la que tiene razón y eso te resta seguridad.

\- Sí que… ¿Por qué…? – Chloe se corta a sí misma con un gruñido desesperado, sus manos se agitan en el aire con grandes y furiosos aspavientos –. ¡Jesse dijo exactamente lo mismo!

En cuanto escuchas el nombre de tu mejor amigo caer de entre sus labios, frunces el ceño y chascas la lengua.

\- No menciones el nombre de ese traidor – adviertes con un dedo amenazador apuntado en su dirección.

Chloe ignora tus palabras con un gesto de cabeza y da un paso hacia ti.

\- Te dejé mi número sobre la almohada – continúa hablando como si nunca la hubieras interrumpido.

\- No había nada sobre la almohada cuando me desperté – rebates inmediatamente.

\- ¡Estaba escrito en la parte de atrás de un recibo!

La negativa ya está a punto de caer de tu garganta, pero se te queda atascada y emites un extraño sonido ahogado. Cierras la boca de golpe, avergonzada, y carraspeas con fuerza mientras tu mente se convierte en un torbellino de recuerdos.

Un recibo con un número escrito por detrás, eso te suena familiar. Caído debajo de tu cama, a donde tú probablemente lo tiraste sin darte cuenta al dormir.

Joder.

Chloe sigue contándote el proceso entero de cómo rebuscó por tu casa por un trozo de papel y solo encontró ese viejo recibo sobre la encimera de la cocina, olvidado bajo una pila de cartas sin abrir.

(- Que, por cierto, algunas eran de tu banco. Siempre deberías abrir la correspondencia que te manda el banco, Beca.)

Pero la cortas de mala manera con solo alzar una mano en un gesto universal para que se calle. Tu ceño está fruncido, tratando de recordar qué hiciste con el maldito recibo después de evitar que se lo tragase la aspiradora. Sales corriendo hacia la puerta cerrada de tu despacho y entras a la carrera, encendiendo la luz de un manotazo y sin siquiera sentir el golpe que da el pomo de la puerta contra la pared.

A tu espalda, escuchas a Chloe llamarte, confundida por tu comportamiento, pero la ignoras mientras revuelves entre las partituras esparcidas por tu mesa en busca de…

\- ¡Ajá! – exclamas al reconocer la mancha de agua que dejó el vaso sobre el recibo.

Le das la vuelta entre los dedos, los números escritos en grueso rotulador negro parecen estar burlándose de ti, diciendo: nos tuviste delante de tus narices desde el primer momento y no te diste ni cuenta, _so gilipollas._

Vuelves sobre tus pasos hasta quedarte parada frente a Chloe con el recibo colgando en el aire de tus dedos, entre vosotras.

\- ¿Esto es _tuyo_? – preguntas, algo falta de aire por la incredulidad que apresa tus pulmones.

\- ¡Sí! – responde Chloe, y sus ojos azul bebé relampaguean, triunfantes. Te arrebata el recibo de entre los dedos y recita su número de teléfono de memoria, sin apartar ni un momento su mirada de tus ojos para demostrar que es realmente suyo –. ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

\- Yo… Pensé… – tartamudeas.

Tu boca está completamente seca y crees que nunca en tu vida te has sentido más estúpida, ni siquiera en esos momentos en los que tu torpeza social hace que respondas con un "tú también" a un camarero que te desea que disfrutes de tu comida.

\- ¿De quién creías que era este teléfono si no? – pregunta entonces Chloe, desconcertada. Agachas la mirada, dejando que tu silencio hable por sí solo –. Oh – exclama. Sus ojos se abren mucho y parpadea tres veces, como intentando procesar la respuesta que ella solita se ha dado –. _Oh_ – repite.

Te rascas la nariz en un tic nervioso, evitando mirarla a los ojos para reducir al mínimo las ganas de que se abra el suelo de tu salón ahora mismo y te trague entera.

\- Está… – carraspeas, tus mejillas tan calientes que sientes como si tu cerebro se estuviera derritiendo y goteando lentamente por tu cuello –. Erm… Pensé que era de la chica que conocí la noche que fui a ese bar – señalas con un dedo al recibo –. Como…, um, como no estaba interesada pues… Lo ignoré.

\- Pero aun así lo guardaste – dice Chloe, tentativa.

\- ¡Solo porque se me olvidó tirarlo! – te apresuras a aclarar.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió, ni siquiera por un momento, que pudiera ser mío?

Te pausas, intentando descifrar las emociones que burbujean en ojos azul bebé.

\- No – dices cautelosa, pero con clara obviedad.

\- No – repite ella secamente –. En su lugar pensaste que me había marchado en medio de la noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ah. Enfado. Eso es lo que has visto en sus ojos, estallando igual que los relámpagos de una tormenta.

\- Sí, pero… – intentas defenderte.

\- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo tan cruel? – en su tono se mezcla la rabia, la ofensa, y el dolor, y hundes la cabeza entre los hombros con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

\- No – tu voz se alza y suena más como una pregunta, así que suspiras y admites la verdad –: No lo sé…

Una vez más, Chloe te corta con palabras afiladas como cuchillos.

\- ¿Después de lo bien que nos lo pasamos juntas? Por lo menos _yo_ creía que nos lo habíamos pasado bien y que teníamos posibilidades.

Alzas la mirada bruscamente, sorprendida, y cuando buscas en su rostro por una señal de que esté siendo algo menos que sincera, no encuentras ni una sola.

\- ¡Yo también! – exclamas.

\- Pero inmediatamente asumiste lo peor y me tachaste de villana – acusa.

\- ¡Sí! – gritas. Agitas las manos en el aire, frustrada por tantas equivocaciones tontas y el hecho de que no te deje hablar –. Sí, claro que asumí inmediatamente lo peor. Claro que pensé que eras la mala. Claro que di por hecho que te habías escabullido en medio de la noche – admites, porque a pesar de que tu comportamiento ahora te parece infantil y estúpido, no deja de ser la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué? – te pregunta Chloe, la incomprensión escrita en su rostro.

\- Porque es mi forma de lidiar con la decepción, ¿vale? – estallas –. Cuando me desperté y no te vi en la cama pensé… – tu voz se apaga y bajas la mirada al suelo. Resoplas, exasperada contigo misma y sin creer que vayas a admitir lo que te dispones a admitir –: Llevaba toda la noche preparándome para el momento en el que, inevitablemente, te dieras cuenta de que soy patética, y torpe y socialmente inepta.

Cuando por fin dejas que tus ojos se despeguen de la mancha en la punta de tus Converse, te das cuenta de que Chloe está parada en medio de tu salón con una expresión cuidadosamente neutra en el rostro.

No sabes qué te asusta más: saber qué está sintiendo en cada momento, o no tener ni idea.

\- Me había mentalizado de que, más pronto o más tarde, encontrarías a alguien mucho más interesante – suspiras, porque ya que has abierto la caja de Pandora, pues le vas a dar la vuelta y volcar toda la mierda sobre la mesa –. Alguien que estuviera a tu altura y no se agotase solo de _fingir_ que sabe lo que está haciendo. Y, aun así, ver tu lado de la cama vacío fue como una jodida patada al estómago. Porque soy _tan gilipollas_ que, aunque cuando me digo que no me tengo que hacer ilusiones, _me las hago_ – gruñes, más enfadada contigo misma que con Chloe.

La pelirroja se mueve tan súbitamente, su cara una máscara de pura concentración, que te asusta. Lo que ibas a decir a continuación muere en tu garganta en un gritito patético que negarás hasta tu lecho de muerte haber emitido.

Sus manos se convierten en dos borrones que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia ti y cuando Chloe da un paso adelante en tu dirección, instintivamente das un paso atrás. Pero no es suficiente para escapar de ella.

Sus manos son como dos garras de hierro, pero delicadas. Se enganchan en ambos lados de tu cara, acunando tus mejillas con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Tiran de ti hasta que tropiezas con tus propios pies y chocas contra su cuerpo, que, para variar, ni se tambalea ni un centímetro tras el impacto.

Claro que eso es lo último en lo que podrías estar pensando en este momento, porque sus labios descienden sobre los tuyos con precisión casi militar y te roban cada gota de aire que te quedaba en los pulmones en un beso tan cargado de pasión que sientes que te estás quemando de dentro hacia afuera a fuego bien lento.

Sus labios se deslizan sobre los tuyos, su lengua te obliga a partirlos y se sumerge en tu boca con un suspiro que suena a nostalgia. Te besa con dedicación, y con cada roce de sus labios, cada caricia de su lengua consigue que se te olvide completamente por qué estabais discutiendo hace apenas un minuto.

Cuando por fin rompe el beso, sus manos mantienen su agarre y lo agradeces porque si no tienes la sensación de que saldrías flotando hasta chocar contra el techo. Sus pulgares dibujan círculos en tus mejillas y su moción sobre tu piel te empuja a que abras los párpados con un revoloteo, descubriendo que Chloe te está mirando con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Suficiente para convencerte de que lo que sientes es algo mutuo? – pregunta casi en un susurro.

Contrasta tanto con vuestros tonos de voz de antes que tus oídos pitan como locos mientras se afinan a este nuevo volumen.

\- Quizá necesite otro de esos – respondes de vuelta –. Ya sabes, solo para estar completamente seg…

De nuevo Chloe te corta antes de que puedas terminar de hablar, pero esta vez no piensas quejarte. Cierras los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de sus labios sobre los tuyos y enredas tus manos en sus ondas pelirrojas, acercando su rostro al tuyo para hacer más profundo vuestro beso.

Vuestros pechos están completamente aplastados el uno contra el otro, de forma que cuando tu lengua juega con la suya, sientes su gemido reverberar por tu pecho y darle una patada a tu corazón para que vaya incluso más rápido.

Os separáis con sendos jadeos y, durante un largo y maravilloso minuto en el que todavía puedes sentir tus labios hormiguear, reposas tu frente en la suya y te empapas de la sensación de paz que tanto te ha rehuido desde año nuevo, de la confirmación de que no eres una loca que vio cosas donde no las había.

Cuando por fin os soltáis y vuelves en ti lo suficiente como para recordar dónde estás y qué ha pasado, descubres que Chloe te está sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida. Arqueas una única ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, sin saber qué es lo que encuentra tan divertido.

\- Tu amiga no exageraba, estás hecha toda una cazadora – te pica, y tiene que morderse los labios para evitar que se le escape la risa que se esfuerza por contener.

\- Ugh, cállate – rebates, volviendo a sentir las orejas calientes por el rubor que te sube por el cuello.

\- Oblígame – reta Chloe, con ojos que resplandecen con un brillo peligroso.

Y por mucho, _mucho_ , que te mueras de ganas de sucumbir a su desafío, te ves obligada a dejarlo para otro momento:

\- Lo haría, pero sé que si empiezo no voy a querer parar, y me muero de hambre.

Chloe ríe mientras te sigue a la cocina, dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera de granito. Descansa la barbilla sobre su mano y sigue tus movimientos con atentos y chispeantes ojos azul bebé que no se separan de ti ni un segundo, atenta a cada tontería que cae de tus labios.

Piensas que no te importaría volver a casa y tener momentos así todos los días.

* * *

Coges tu vaso de vino de la mesita central y con solo una mirada y un gesto de cabeza, Chloe te responde que sí a tu pregunta silenciosa. Te llevas también su vaso de vino y, en el otro brazo, haces equilibrios con los platos sucios de la cena, rechazando cualquier intento de Chloe de ayudarte.

\- Eres la invitada, así que estate quieta – le regañas.

Ella contesta con unos ojos en blanco que ves de manera fugaz al girarte hacia la cocina. Tarareas quedamente una canción que tienes atascada en la cabeza desde que la escuchaste en la radio de camino a casa después del trabajo, y te pones con la simple tarea de lavar los platos sucios y rellenar vuestros vasos hasta la mitad.

Estás tan concentrada en el metódico movimiento del estropajo sobre la vajilla, que no escuchas a Chloe deslizarse detrás de ti hasta que sientes una brisa golpear tu cuello, descubierto por la coleta en la que llevas sujeto el pelo.

Giras la cabeza y, efectivamente, Chloe tiene la cadera apoyada contra la encimera y te está mirando con una sonrisa a duras penas contenida.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntas.

Ella sacude la cabeza, pero su sonrisa es más grande con cada segundo que pasa. Dejas escapar una risita nerviosa cuando el momento se prolonga y, por suerte para ti, Chloe parece apiadarse de ti y se distrae con su vaso de vino.

Terminas con los platos y los dejas escurriendo. Hundes la mano en el agua jabonosa acumulada en el fregadero y tanteas a ciegas en busca de los cubiertos. Tus dedos rozan algo suave y esponjoso que probablemente sea solo un resto de comida, pero que te da grima así que rápidamente apartas la mano con un suave chapoteo y por fin encuentras los dientes puntiagudos de un tenedor.

Mientras frotas el estropajo contra las manchas de comida del tenedor, se te ocurre algo.

\- Oye, no te he ofrecido, pero, ¿quieres algo de postre? – preguntas distraídamente.

Chloe se toma unos dulces segundos para contestar, tantos que te empiezas a preguntar si te ha escuchado porque no es normal tardar tanto en decidirse.

Entonces, por fin sus labios se despegan y forman una sonrisa torcida.

\- A ti.

El segundo tenedor resbala de entre tus dedos y cae de golpe en el agua, salpicando tu camiseta. Pero ni siquiera eres consciente de ello, te giras hacia Chloe con incredulidad y, el momento en el que vuestras miradas tropiezan, ambas rompéis a reír.

\- No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – te quejas entre risas, dejando el estropajo sobre un lateral del fregadero para secarte los restos de agua que te han salpicado a la cara.

\- Pero ha funcionado – apunta Chloe con una sonrisa triunfal –. Te has mojado por mí.

Arqueas una ceja, intentando con todas tus fuerzas mantenerte impasible ante sus constantes chistes malos, a pesar de que encuentras su enorme sonrisa completamente adorable y solo quieres probarla con tus labios para ver si sabe tan dulce como parece.

Estira la mano para sujetar por la base tu camiseta blanca y tira ligeramente de ella para que las zonas que están mojadas se despeguen de tu piel. En ese preciso instante, algo cambia. Como si alguien acabara de pulsar un interruptor.

Lo sientes en la zona baja de tu estómago, en las sombras que oscurecen los intensos ojos de Chloe, en el aire que os rodea y cómo de repente parece estar cargado de electricidad. La puedes escuchar estallar a vuestro alrededor y causar un escalofrío que sube por tu columna, dejando a su paso tu piel erizada.

\- No deberías llevar cosas mojadas en esta época del año – te regaña Chloe con voz grave, igual a como sonaba después de vuestro intenso beso en el callejón del Blue Genie –, podrías ponerte enferma.

\- ¿Tú crees? – al contrario que ella, tu voz te traiciona y tiembla y se apaga a la mitad, saliendo más como un susurro.

Su "mmhh" de afirmación pasa completamente desapercibido porque lo hace al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se tensan sobre el bajo de tu camiseta y empiezan a tirar de ella hacia arriba, desenganchándola de la parte delantera de tus vaqueros.

Tu respiración se te atasca en los pulmones de forma bastante audible, pero no tienes tiempo a sentir vergüenza por ello. La otra mano de Chloe ha aparecido también en la blanca prenda que llevas puesta y está ayudando a la otra a quitártela.

La pelirroja te saca la camiseta por la cabeza y la deja caer sin cuidado alguno al suelo, su atención completamente fijada en la nueva cantidad de piel expuesta. No puedes evitar dedicar un segundo a pensar cómo os habéis intercambiado los papeles y ahora eres tú la que está semidesnuda en tu cocina.

La respiración de Chloe es profunda y elaborada cuando alza otra vez las manos y acaricia tu estómago, que se encoge y tiembla por las cosquillas. Su roce se vuelve más firme al darse cuenta de que te está haciendo cosquillas y sus manos se curvan alrededor de tus costillas antes de expandirse por tu espalda. La acción causa que la distancia entre vosotras desaparezca y no sabes quién lo empieza, pero pronto estás completamente perdida en sus labios.

La parte baja de tu espalda choca contra la encimera, el cuerpo de Chloe presionado contra el tuyo te empuja contra el borde de granito y la presión es un poco dolorosa, pero no piensas quejarte porque no quieres que Chloe deje de besarte como si tú fueras el oxígeno que necesita para respirar.

Su lengua juega con la tuya y explora tu boca con la dedicación con la que un minero busca oro entre rocas. Sus manos están por todos lados: en tu cintura, en tu espalda, en tus costillas, presionando tus caderas contra ella. Te está volviendo loca.

Tus dedos están enredados en sus mechones pelirrojos y tiras de ella hacia ti porque a pesar de que no hay ni una sola molécula de aire entre vosotras, sigues sintiendo que no estáis suficientemente cerca. Y Chloe debe pensar lo mismo porque sus caricias por tu cuerpo cada vez son más desesperadas y la fuerza con la que te empuja contra la encimera aumenta por segundos.

Sus manos se materializan de golpe en tu culo y en un rápido movimiento, te levanta y te sienta en el borde de la encimera. Se te escapa un grito ahogado cuando Chloe calcula mal y no tiene en cuenta que estáis delante del fregadero, y te agarras a sus hombros como si tu vida dependiera de ello para evitar meter el culo en el agua sucia de haber fregado los platos.

Cuando el momento de peligro pasa, te entra la risa y termináis riéndoos con fuerza, su frente apoyada en tus clavículas y tu mejilla sobre su pelo. Tus manos aún agarran sus hombros, pero tus dedos están relajados.

\- ¿Quieres que termine empapada esta noche o qué? – preguntas en un jadeo, por la risa y los efectos secundarios de besar a Chloe.

\- Bueno, ese es el objetivo – responde ella con una sonrisa torcida.

Vas a contestar con un comentario sarcástico, pero se te van las palabras de la mente cuando Chloe utiliza su posición para atrapar entre sus labios la piel que sobresale de tu sujetador. Una especie de profundo gruñido sale de tu garganta en su lugar y tus dedos se crispan sobre sus hombros en una forma que sabes que debe de molestar porque le estás clavando las uñas, pero con la forma en que sigue deslizando su boca por tu escote, eres incapaz de soltarla.

\- ¿Está funcionando? – musita contra tu piel.

No te molestas en contestar, vuelves a enredar tus dedos en sus mechones cobrizos y tiras de su cabeza para poder capturar sus labios entre los tuyos.

El beso se prolonga tanto que tus pulmones arden por la falta de aire, porque las respiraciones que haces entre roce y roce de vuestros labios son superficiales, temblorosas y apenas sirven para llenarte de oxígeno. Tu piel también parece estar prendida en fuego, lamida por las llamas que deja las inquietas manos de Chloe, y es como si tuvieras un bicho en el interior de tu estómago, rascándote con sus uñas para lograr escapar.

Sientes que vas a estallar en cualquier momento.

La pelirroja debe leerte la mente, o interpretar la forma en que tus manos cada vez se crispan más en su pelo y tus piernas se cierran con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura, porque rompe el beso con un jadeo entrecortado y sus manos se deslizan por tu espalda desnuda hasta descansar sobre tu cintura.

Te da un apretón, y solo una mirada os basta para saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación. Chloe da un paso atrás una vez liberas su cuerpo y bajas de un brinco de la encimera. Aunque debe de recordar el camino de la última vez, permite que vayas tú delante y la guíes a tu habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando te diriges sin duda alguna hacia tu habitación, una mano se cierra en torno a tu muñeca y te detiene en seco. Te giras hacia Chloe, confundida, porque jurarías que habías interpretado correctamente la forma en que te estaba mirando, tocando y besando segundos antes.

Pero la pelirroja está mirando hacia la puerta abierta de tu despacho con la curiosidad escrita en su rostro. Bufas una risita y borras los pensamientos lujuriosos que plagan tu mente, consciente de que, de momento, vas a tener que posponerlos.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? – ofreces, sabedora de cuál va a ser la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Efectivamente, sus ojos se iluminan como luces de Navidad y su sonrisa se ensancha. Todo su cuerpo parece reaccionar a la invitación y esta vez ni te espera, entra en tu despacho casi dando saltitos.

La luz de la calle se cuela a través de las cortinas venecianas que cubren la ventana, pero no es suficiente para iluminar el cuarto, que permanece en la semi penumbra. Caminas hasta tu mesa de trabajo y enciendes el flexo que descansa sobre la superficie.

A Chloe se le escapa una exclamación ahogada de admiración cuando la habitación al completo aparece ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Se pasea por la estancia sin hacer ruido, la gruesa alfombra que tienes en el suelo, que ayuda a amortiguar tu música, silencia sus pasos. Estudia la estantería que se alza hasta el techo, llena de vinilos y discos; el resto de tu colección de posters firmados o premios sin importancia que has recibido por tu labor como productora.

No eres alguien en la industria de la música, todavía no. Solo tienes el suficiente talento, aunque algunos lo llaman suerte, para haber logrado que tu trabajo reciba reconocimiento. No son Grammys, aún no has llegado a ese nivel, pero son premios que consiguen que por lo menos tu nombre esté ahí fuera y haya gente a la que le vaya resultando familiar.

Entonces Chloe llega a tu mesa de mezclas y los enormes altavoces montados unos encima de otros, así como al pequeño rincón en el que descansa un micrófono como los que tienen en los estudios de grabación profesionales. Sus dedos se deslizan con tanta delicadeza como el roce de un fantasma sobre los diales y niveles de tu mesa, sobre el teclado de tu Mac, que se enciende cuando uno de sus dedos ejerce un poco más de presión de la intencionada sobre la barra espaciadora.

El escritorio se ilumina y deja al descubierto tu programa de edición. La pregunta no ha caído de sus labios todavía, pero tú sabes que lo hará.

\- ¿Puedo escuchar algo tuyo? – la pelirroja se gira a ti con ojos llenos de esperanza e ilusión, y tienes que tragarte la risa cuando confirma tus pensamientos.

Asientes y te acercas hasta donde está ella. Con un gesto de tu mano, le indicas que se siente en tu mullida silla de despacho y escuchas el _woosh_ del muelle cuando se deja caer sobre ella con una sonrisa excitada, así como la corriente de aire que provoca su movimiento repentino.

Te estremeces, repentinamente consciente de que estás solo vestida en sujetador, pitillos y calcetines. Es como si tú y Chloe supierais interactuar mejor la una con la otra cuando una de vosotras está más bien escasa de ropa.

Ignorando tu semi desnudez, te inclinas hacia delante y rebuscas entre tus carpetas algo que sea decente y puedas ponerle a Chloe sin morir de la vergüenza. Por lo menos, sin morir más de lo que ya vas a morir. Odias exponer tu trabajo de esta forma ante la gente, cuando estás tú delante para ver de primera mano todas sus expresiones.

Pones tanto de ti en tu música, que cuando alguien lo escucha, te sintientes expuesta y vulnerable.

\- No te puedo enseñar nada de lo que hago para la discográfica – dices, haciendo doble click con el ratón sobre tu carpeta personal.

\- ¿Por? – pregunta Chloe, ligeramente decepcionada.

\- Mi contrato incluía una cláusula de confidencialidad – te disculpas con una mueca.

\- ¿Significa eso que ni siquiera puedes desvelar con quién trabajas?

\- Depende de la situación, si es algo súper secreto obviamente no puedo decir nada. Pero eso solo pasó una vez, no tengo tanto nivel todavía – con un encogimiento de hombros, encuentras una demo con la que estuviste jugando esta semana pasada.

Cargas la canción en el programa de edición, cuya interfaz cambia del negro al naranja.

Se generan tres pestañas nuevas, una es la línea del tiempo en la que aparece la duración de la pista, la otra es un diagrama de ondas que se mueven al ritmo de las notas musicales, y en la otra se encuentran superpuestos en distintos niveles todos los elementos que componen la canción.

\- No está terminada todavía, falta pulir la música y seguro que algún que otro verso – adviertes una vez has terminado de explicarle por encima del funcionamiento del programa a Chloe, tu dedo pausado en el aire sobre la barra espaciadora.

La pelirroja asiente para demostrar que te ha escuchado, sus ojos llenos de fascinación no abandonan la pantalla del ordenador y parece estar prácticamente vibrando en la silla.

Alivia algo de tu ansiedad por lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Antes de poder comerte más la cabeza, pulsas la barra espaciadora y la canción comienza a reproducirse. Giras la rueda de uno de los altavoces hacia la derecha para subir el volumen un poco más y te recuestas contra un lateral de tu mesa desde el que puedes ver el perfil de Chloe.

Las bases electrónicas rebotan en el aire, sacudiéndolo con sus vibraciones, y el pie de la pierna que la pelirroja tiene cruzada inmediatamente comienza a moverse con su ritmo. Tus manos sudorosas se cierran en torno al borde de la mesa contra el que estás apoyada segundos antes de que empiece a sonar tu voz.

 _I was walking down the street the other day_

 _Tryna distract myself, but then I see your face_

 _Oh wait, that's someone else_

Los ojos de Chloe se abren de par en par y te lanza una breve mirada que no sabes descifrar, pero que iba cargada de _algo._ Sin embargo, y tu corazón acelerado y el nudo en tu pecho lo agradecen profundamente, vuelve a centrar rápidamente su atención en la música.

Es bastante personal, ya que tú misma has escrito la letra. Le estás dando a Chloe vía libre para colarse en tu cabeza, ver el lío que han sido tus pensamientos desde fin de año. De ahí tu creciente ansiedad.

La música se apaga y en el aire quedan suspendidos los dos últimos versos del estribillo:

 _With my feelings on fire_

 _Guess I'm a bad liar_

El silencio que sigue hace que tus oídos piten y tus manos aprietan tanto su agarre en el borde de la mesa que te están doliendo los dedos.

\- ¿La has escrito tú? – pregunta Chloe al cabo de unos largos e interminables minutos.

Se gira para mirarte, y la intensidad contenida en su azul bebé hace que el nudo de tu garganta se haga más fuerte. Te apresa los pulmones e impide que respondas con palabras. Así que solo puedes limitarte a asentir e ignorar lo _desnuda_ – tanto literal como metafóricamente – que te sientes ahora.

Empiezas a arrepentirte profundamente de tu decisión de enseñarle _esta_ canción. Será porque no tienes cientos de mixes inofensivos en tu ordenador.

\- ¿Es sobre mí?

Si pudieras respirar, estás segura de que esa pregunta habría hecho que todo el aire de tus pulmones escapase de golpe.

\- Sí – admites, tu voz algo estrangulada. No tiene sentido alguno intentar mentir, no después de esos tres minutos y medio de brutal honestidad.

Chloe asiente lentamente, y su reacción, o más bien, _la ausencia_ de ella, te está volviendo loca. Puedes lidiar con el enfado, con el rechazo. Puedes incluso lidiar con la alabanza, aunque te cueste más y nunca termines de creértelo del todo. Pero la neutralidad, sobre todo una neutralidad tan controlada, no sabes qué hacer con ella.

Se levanta de la silla con calma, y aprietas tanto los dedos en el borde de la mesa que ya ni los sientes. Estás segura de que, si alguna vez eres capaz de desagarrotarlos de esa postura, habrás dejado las marcas de tus huellas dactilares en la madera.

Tragas saliva a duras penas cuando acorta la breve distancia entre vosotras y se para frente a ti, sus ojos todavía llenos de intensidad. Se parecen a las nubes de tormenta cargadas de electricidad que van a liberar en forma de relámpagos.

\- ¿Quieres…? – tu voz se rompe y carraspeas para aclarar la garganta –. ¿Quieres escuchar otra cosa?

\- Quiero que me lleves a la cama – sentencia Chloe con solemnidad.

El aire escapa de tu nariz en un torrente y crees que no vuelves a respirar de nuevo. Por lo menos, no eres consciente de ello. Su mano vuelve a agarrar tu muñeca y tus dedos pierden su fuerza automáticamente ante el suave apretón que te da, sueltas la mesa en favor de entrelazar tus dedos con los de Chloe.

Esta vez es ella la que te guía a tu habitación. En cuanto cruzáis el umbral, tira de ti hasta que chocas con su cuerpo y te besa con hambre. Reculáis hasta que, de alguna forma, son la parte trasera de tus rodillas las que chocan contra el borde de la cama, y eres tú la que cae de espaldas sobre el colchón cuando Chloe te empuja.

No te quejas, pues eso significa que puedes admirar la forma en que la pelirroja trepa por tu cama a gatas hasta cernerse sobre ti con la ayuda de sus brazos estirados. Su sienta sobre tus caderas y tus manos se mueven en autopiloto para curvarse alrededor de sus tensos muslos, mientras que las suyas vuelven a trazar un mapa sobre la pálida piel de tu abdomen. Notas un tirón en la cinturilla de tus pitillos, y cuando desvías la mirada de su cara, ves que ha soltado el botón metálico que los mantiene cerrados.

Pero te niegas a ser la única que está perdiendo la ropa, especialmente cuando se trata de _Chloe_. Es un crimen que ese cuerpo de diosa griega que tenga se mantenga oculto. Te incorporas hasta estar sentada, de forma que obligas que las manos de la pelirroja se muevan a tus costados para acomodarse a esta nueva postura, y aprovechas para rápidamente desabotonar los botones superiores de su blusa.

Tiras de la sedosa tela hasta sacarla de dentro de sus pantalones y te ayuda a quitarle la prenda, alzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. La blusa sale volando en alguna dirección y te encuentras cara a cara con un delicado sujetador de encaje blanco, con pechos que suben y bajan con cada agitada respiración.

Tus labios están marcando la piel que asoma por el borde del sujetador antes incluso de que hayas mandado la orden. Sientes las uñas de Chloe clavarse en tu nuca cuando te agarra del cuello para mantener tu boca cerca de ella, su suspiro es un torrente de aire que baja como una cascada por tu piel y hace que se erice. Sueltas el botón de sus pantalones y empujas sus caderas hasta que capta la señal.

Se baja de la cama de un salto y se deshace de ellos, al mismo tiempo que tú haces lo mismo. La próxima vez que Chloe trepa hasta ti, solo lleva la ropa interior puesta y tu mirada se desvía de forma inevitable hacia su escote. Con una sonrisa predatoria, atrapa tus labios en un acalorado beso que hace que parezca que te acabes de tragar dos litros de lava.

El roce de vuestras pieles desnudas te arranca un jadeo que Chloe barre con su lengua y se lleva con ella sin romper ni un instante vuestro beso. Presiona sobre tus hombros para tumbarte sobre el colchón y descansa su peso sobre sus antebrazos, mientras que tú aprovechas la situación para dejar que tus manos vaguen por su sedosa piel. Recorres su musculosa espalda, los valles y montañas de sus costillas, hasta que tus dedos se cierran en torno a sus pechos cubiertos.

Chloe rompe el beso y echa la cabeza atrás con un gemido. Sus párpados revolotean hasta cerrarse cuando experimentas con diferentes presiones y arquea su espalda para llenar más la palma de tu mano.

\- Voy a querer - jadea de manera entrecortada –, esa canción cuando, ah, la termines.

Te quedas quieta e inmediatamente abre los ojos para clavarlos en los tuyos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntas, y no puedes evitar sonar sorprendida porque la verdad es que te ha pillado todo un poco desprevenida.

\- ¿Estás de coña? – exclama ella de vuelta, sorprendida por tu sorpresa.

Se recoloca mejor sobre tus caderas y pierdes un momento el hilo de la conversación, tus ojos revolotean y ahogas un gemido que quiere escapar de tu garganta cuando sientes el calor que irradia de entre sus piernas sobre tu abdomen. Tus manos se crispan donde han caído sobre sus rodillas y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Como no dijiste nada… – empiezas a excusarte una vez te repones de tu momento de debilidad con un carraspeo algo avergonzado.

Chloe sonríe, una sonrisa que advierte peligro. Pero no haces nada por evitar lo que sea que va a pasar a continuación.

Se inclina hacia ti hasta que sus labios están a un suspiro de distancia de los tuyos, de forma que cuando los abre para responderte, te rozan en un suave beso.

\- Sinceramente – ronronea –, en cuanto me confirmaste que era sobre mí, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti – jadeas una temblorosa respiración y cierras los ojos cuando Chloe comienza a mover sus caderas sobre las tuyas en lentos círculos –, y follarte despacio al ritmo de la música sobre la mesa de mezclas.

Desciende sobre tu cuello y su boca entreabierta marca tu piel, contribuyendo en sus esfuerzos por volverte completamente loca.

\- Yo también he sido una mala mentirosa – confiesa en tu oído, antes de dar un mordisco al lóbulo de tu oreja y jugar con tus piercings con la lengua –. Porque por más que me propuse no pensar en ti y pasar página, me encontraba volviendo otra vez al recuerdo de tus besos, de tus manos bajo mi vestido – puntualiza con empujón de sus caderas –. Y pensando en lo que te haría si pudiera volver a verte.

Gimes, desesperada. Tu cuerpo está alcanzando una temperatura que empieza a ser insoportable y el palpitar entre tus piernas crece de intensidad con cada segundo que pasa, con cada giro de las caderas de la pelirroja sobre ti.

\- Me encantó que usases la base de Pysco Killer, por cierto – murmura contra la zona donde tu alocado pulso late con frenesí, antes de cerrar sus dientes en torno al mismo sitio y aliviar el picor de su mordisco con su caliente lengua –. Le da un rollo muy funk.

No sabes cómo puede ser capaz de seguir hablando tan tranquilamente sobre música con las cosas pecaminosas que su boca está haciendo en tu cuello. No sabes cómo espera que seas capaz de estar comprendiendo lo que dice con su lengua deslizándose por tus clavículas y sus caderas moviéndose en un lento y exasperante vaivén sobre ti.

Tus niveles de tensión deben de estar ahora mismo por las nubes y todavía no habéis llegado a desnudaros completamente.

No vas a sobrevivir a esta noche.

Sus manos se materializan debajo de tu espalda arqueada y, en apenas una fracción de segundo, ya ha conseguido soltar tu sujetador y lanzarlo al suelo. Su boca continúa su descenso por tu cuerpo y pierdes completamente la poca percepción de la realidad que te quedaba cuando sus labios encuentran tus pechos.

Por suerte para ti, Chloe no se detiene mucho en ellos y pronto sigue su camino por tu tembloroso abdomen. La última pieza de ropa que te quedaba desaparece sin que seas realmente consciente de cómo o cuándo lo ha hecho ya que tus ojos permanecen cerrados mientras luchas por mantener a raya el tsunami de desbordante placer que sigue creciendo en altura e intensidad en el interior de tu pecho.

El primer roce de la lengua de Chloe es como un latigazo y tus manos salen disparadas a su pelo para obligarla a dejarse de juegos y darte lo que tan desesperadamente necesitas. A la pelirroja se le escapa una risita, pero obedece con gusto, su talentosa boca y lengua trabajan para llevarte rápidamente al borde del abismo.

Estás tan cerca que casi puedes tocarlo con los dedos, todos tus músculos están tensos y tirantes a la espera del momento en que te rompas y sacudas con espasmos placenteros. Claro que, justo ese momento es el que Chloe escoge para parar las maravillas que estaba haciendo con su lengua y alzar la cabeza para hacerte una pregunta tan extraña que tu cabeza tiene serios problemas a la hora de procesarla.

Creyendo que has entendido mal, pero _muy_ mal, le pides que se repita.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntas, confundida.

\- Si pudieras tener un superpoder, ¿cuál tendrías? – repite Chloe pacientemente, sin siquiera pestañear ante la brusquedad con la que disparas la palabra.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamas, incrédula. No te puedes creer que no estés llegando al orgasmo por una situación hipotética. Pero Chloe se mantiene quieta, ignorando el retorcer nervioso de tus caderas, así que sueltas un resoplido e intentas pensar –. No sé, supongo que poder parar el tiempo o algo así.

\- ¿De verdad? – reacciona sorprendida, y no puedes negar que, a pesar de tu frustración, te genera curiosidad –. Estaba convencida de que responderías poder ser invisible.

\- Mmmhh eso también estaría bastante bien – admites.

\- Pero no ha sido tu primera elección – responde ella, como si tuviera algún tipo de importancia especial.

\- Chloe, ahora mismo no puedo pensar…

\- ¡Oh, cierto!

Y así de fácil, vuelve a hundir su rostro entre tus piernas y jugar con su lengua hasta que vuelves a estar en el mismo punto de antes. Sin embargo, una vez más se aparta en el último momento.

\- Pero, ¿cuál…? – no llega a terminar su pregunta, pues estalla en un ataque de risas en cuanto escucha tu sincero gruñido y ve la forma en que te incorporas sobre un codo a la velocidad de la luz para lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

Sin que tengas que decir nada más, cierra la boca en torno a tu clítoris y sorbe con fuerza. Caes de espaldas en el colchón con un sonoro jadeo, por fin encuentras el alivio que tan desesperadamente estabas buscando y tu cuerpo se sacude con los efectos secundarios de la oleada de placer que recorre tu cuerpo hasta el punto de que dejas de sentirlo y tu vista se tiñe de negro durante unos segundos.

Te cubres la cara con las manos mientras te recuperas, tu pecho sube y baja a un ritmo acelerado que intentas ralentizar, al igual que el del desbocado latir de tu corazón contra tu pecho. La pelirroja trepa por la cama hasta tumbarse a tu lado de costado y deposita un par de besos en tu hombro desnudo.

\- Eres horrible – te quejas en un murmullo carente de fuerza.

Chloe se ríe.

\- Hace unos segundos, cuando gritabas mi nombre, no opinabas igual – te recuerda con una sonrisita que sientes contra tu hombro y estás muy segura de que es de suficiencia.

Por fin abres los ojos y, cuando te giras para mirarla, algo en su cuello capta tu atención. Retiras los finos mechones de pelo cobrizo que lo semi ocultan de la vista y descubres el morado de un chupetón que se está desvaneciendo ya, pero que todavía sigue ahí de forma bastante clara.

De hecho, te preguntas cómo demonios no lo has visto antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquiere la pelirroja, preocupada. Supones que la forma en que tu sonrisa perezosa ha sido sustituida por un ceño fruncido causaría la preocupación de cualquier persona con la que te acabas de acostar.

No respondes de manera inmediata, porque sabes que quizá tu voz suene más acusatoria de lo que debería. En realidad, no tienes derecho alguno a enfadarte si Chloe se acostó con alguien durante las semanas que creía que no estabas interesada en continuar con lo que empezasteis en fin de año. Si de alguien es la culpa, es de Jesse, por dedicarse a jugar juegos mentales estúpidos y tomar decisiones por ti.

Tú también te acostaste con alguien durante ese tiempo, así que no puedes reprocharle nada a la pelirroja. Claro que, ver las pruebas de ello es como si te lo estuviera restregando en la cara, aunque seas plenamente consciente de que no lo ha hecho aposta.

\- Tienes un chupetón – contestas finalmente.

\- Oh – exclama ella. Su mano sale disparada a la zona para cubrir la mancha en cuestión, y en sus ojos ves expandirse el reconocimiento de cómo y quién se lo hizo –. Beca… – empieza.

\- No pasa nada – sacudes la cabeza, tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Le dije que no… – intenta continuar justificando.

\- En serio, Chloe – le vuelves a interrumpir. No quieres escucharlo, porque de verdad que no pasa nada, aunque haya escocido un poco –. No me debes ninguna explicación.

Sonríes suavemente y, poco a poco, ves la preocupación y la culpa desaparecer de su rostro para responder a tu sonrisa con una de las suyas. Te fijas entonces de lo guapa que está en ese momento, semidesnuda en tu cama, con suaves manchas rojizas en su pecho donde tus labios estuvieron explorando y el pelo alborotado por tus dedos.

\- ¿Yo tampoco puedo dejarte chupetones? – preguntas con una sonrisa torcida y ojos que relampaguean con picardía.

Chloe imita tu sonrisa torcida y parpadea de manera coqueta, fingiendo pensárselo.

\- Supongo que por ti podría hacer una excepción – contesta, aunque su voz se alza al final para hacerlo sonar más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, y se muerde el labio inferior para mantener esa falsa pose de inseguridad.

Dejas escapar una risa grave y te lo tomas como un permiso, a pesar de que técnicamente no lo ha sido. En un rápido movimiento, ruedas encima de Chloe, quien suelta una risa ahogada de sorpresa, y desciendes sin duda alguna sobre sus labios para saborear sus musicales carcajadas.

* * *

Cuando despiertas, no sabes muy bien qué hora es ni dónde estás. Alzas la mirada de la almohada, totalmente desorientada, y parpadeas en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que reconoces el poster del David Guetta que cuelga en la pared de enfrente.

Suspiras con alivio y cierras los ojos otra vez, enterrando la cara en la almohada y cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo hasta que tu odiosa alarma empiece a sonar para indicar que ya es hora de volver al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, el fuerte perfume que desprende la funda de tu almohada evita que te rindas al sueño todavía.

 _Vainilla_.

Vuelves a abrir los ojos de golpe, y tu corazón está tan despierto como tú. Martillea contra tus costillas mientras agudizas el oído para ver si captas algún otro sonido en tu cuarto sin tener que girarte. Casi con miedo de lo que puedas encontrar, ruedas sobre tu costado con intención de averiguar si el otro lado de la cama está vacío o no. Pero no llegas muy lejos, ya que chocas contra un cálido cuerpo.

Chloe, todavía dormida, hace un suave sonido con su garganta muy distinto a los que hizo mientras tenías tus dedos hundidos en su interior para llevarla al orgasmo. Con un suspiro, se acomoda a la nueva postura y su brazo se enrosca alrededor de tu cintura para atraerte contra ella. Notas sus pechos presionar contra tu espalda desnuda, sus piernas enredarse con las tuyas, y tienes que reprimir un escalofrío.

La felicidad que se extiende por tu cuerpo hace que sientas que podrías salir volando hasta chocar con el techo. Sonríes, profundamente satisfecha, y te hundes en la almohada y el cálido abrazo de Chloe, dejando que el sueño vuelva a apoderarse de tu cuerpo por unas horas más.

* * *

 **PD: La canción del título, seguro que muchos ya la conocéis y eso demuestra que tenéis buen gusto (es bromi) (en parte) viene de mi nueva obsesión: la nueva canción de Camila Cabello, "Never be the same". La canción que hace Beca y le pone a Chloe no es otra que otra obsesión mía: "Bad Liar", de Selena Gomez.**

 **PD 2: ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este largo capítulo! Lamento profundamente haber estado tantos meses desaparecida, pero ya sabéis, la vida...**

 **PD 3: ¿Debería estar durmiendo ya porque mañana madrugo para ir a trabajar? ¿Debería haber estudiado esta tarde en lugar de escribir? Pues sí a todo. Pero, ¿para qué está la vida si no es para vivir al límite y arrepentirte de tus decisiones luego?**

 **PD 4: ¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA!**

 **No sabéis la ilusión que me hace volver por aquí, ya lo echaba mucho de menos. Me sabía fatal que estuviera a punto de cumplirse un año desde que subí el primer capítulo de esta historia y todavía no estuviera terminada. Además, un par de personas me han comentado en este fic, recordándome que tenía el capítulo a medio escribir en el ordenador, acumulando polvo y siendo una pequeña espinita clavada siempre en el fondo de mi mente. Y DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS SE ESTRENA PP3 Y ME MUEROOOOOOOO. No me puedo creer que ya la vaya a ver después de tanto tiempo, merecía una pequeña celebración.**

 **También quiero dejar algo claro: GRACIAS INFINITAS a todo el cast y el crew de estas películas. Han hecho TODO LO QUE HAN PODIDO para darnos Bechloe, han peleado por nosotros y han intentado darnos el reconocimiento que merecemos. Si no lo han logrado, NO ES SU CULPA. Universal ha jugado con ellos como ha querido y les ha engañado de mala manera. He visto mucho hater por ahí culpando a las personas equivocadas y me molesta mucho, porque las chicas JAMÁS habrían participado voluntariamente en ningún tipo de engaño, saben lo importante que es para nosotros Bechloe y siempre lo han respetado, lo han potenciado, le han dado su apoyo y lo han validado tanto como les era posible. No podemos olvidar que, al fin y al cabo, son solo actrices sin ningún tipo de poder sobre Universal. Pueden lograr cosas pequeñas, pero no grandes cambios, y Kendrick ya se ha negado a muchas cosas para esta película. Tampoco puede arriesgarse felizmente a que una de las productoras más grandes del cine mundial le coja manía. Especialmente considerando que es mujer y se nos tacha de "complicadas" con mucha facilidad. Solo quería dejar eso claro por si hay alguien por ahí que necesita recapacitar :)**

 **Por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y feliz año nuevo! (en caso de que no vuelva por estos lugares antes de eso, que es bastante probable).** **Bueno, la buena noticia es que el 31 ya termino las prácticas, me quito dos asignaturas de encima y tendré un poco más de tiempo libre. Que pueda emplearlo para escribir, eso ya es otro tema muy diferente... Pero con un poco de suerte sí. Rezad para que sí pueda. Y sí, he vuelto a cambiar la foto de portada de este fic porque la otra me parecía una cutrez y no me convencía nada, y ya puesta a perder el tiempo, pues lo hago bien y a lo grande, ¿no creéis?**

 **Y ya me callo :)**

 **¡Hasta pronto! (con suerte jeje)**


	6. EPÍLOGO

**A/N: Bueno, voy a ser breve porque son las 3 de la noche y oye, creedme o no, estoy _algo_ cansada. **

**IMPORTANTE:** **este epílogo tiene lugar 2 años después del último capítulo. Lo especifico a lo largo del capítulo, pero para no crear confusión innecesaria, ya lo aclaro aquí. Alterno las POV de Beca y Chloe, también creo que queda bastante claro, pero lo dicho, no hay necesidad de confundir a nadie. Los diálogos que están entre paréntesis son recuerdos de conversaciones. El título viene de una gran canción de Marc E. Bassy junto a Hailee Steinfeld: Plot Twist.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, espero no olvidarme nada, pero la cama me está llamando y es difícil concentrarse. Ah, no lo he revisado así que es probable que haya errores. Disculpas por adelantado. Y bueno, siempre me apena terminar una historia, pero eso solo significa que pueden venir otras nuevas y mentiría si dijera que eso no me hace revolotear de la emoción.**

 **Dicho esto, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado en este fic. ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO: PLOT TWIST, I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD END UP LIKE THIS**

 **7:54 PM. Riff Records, NY.**

Suspiras y te frotas la cara, agotada. Con cada parpadeo es como si tuvieras arenilla en los ojos que te rasca y los irrita, aunque sabes perfectamente que eso se debe a que llevas cuatro horas sin descanso mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Vale, eso ha estado genial – felicitas en auto-piloto. Sueltas el botón que permite que los artistas te escuchen dentro de la cabina de grabación y levantas ambos pulgares para darle más énfasis a tus palabras.

Dios sabe que Emily necesita que se lo repitas de cincuenta formas distintas para creérselo.

Adoras a la artista, tiene un talento increíble, pero se deja llevar demasiado por las inseguridades. Tú intentas ser todo lo paciente que puedes, eres consciente de que la morena solo tiene diecinueve años – a pesar de que te saque tres cabezas de altura –, y ser tan joven en una industria tan dura como la musical, no es fácil. Pero qué le vas a hacer, no naciste siendo precisamente una persona paciente y morderte tanto la lengua es difícil.

De ahí que las sesiones con Emily siempre te dejen física y emocionalmente agotada. Cada sesión con Emily te deja necesitando tres meses de vacaciones para reponerte.

Si sus peticiones de repetir lo mismo cien veces, "por si acaso, siempre viene bien tener un plan de contingencia" no fueran suficientemente tediosas, el tener que lidiar con alguien tan inexperto, indeciso e inseguro es bastante para acabar con toda tu energía vital. Estás bastante segura de que, a medida que tú pierdes fuerzas, las gana Emily. Como si fuera algún tipo de dementor, solo que en vez de hacerte sentir frío y desolación, Emily sería un dementor que trae calidez con ella, te regala margaritas que ha arrancado del césped de la esquina y se pone a contarte qué ha pasado en su vida desde la última vez que os visteis a pesar de que tú no le has preguntado ni has mostrado interés alguno.

Ya has aprendido a desconectar cuando la joven empieza a hablar atropelladamente sobre _cualquier cosa_ , haciendo aspavientos con sus manos tan violentos que tu rostro se encoge en una mueca por segundo cuando se acerca demasiado a los delicados micrófonos de la cabina.

Por qué tu jefe consideró que tú eras la persona adecuada para lidiar con semejante bola de energía nerviosa, nunca lo sabrás. Quizá él también vio las numerosas similitudes entre la personalidad de Emily y la de Chloe.

 _Chloe_.

Suspiras para disimular el pinchazo en tu corazón que te provoca pensar en ella en esta noche del año en concreto, y desvías la mirada al calendario que reposa frente a ti en la parte más alta de la mesa, aunque sabes perfectamente qué día es hoy.

31 de diciembre del 2019.

Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que os quedasteis encerradas en el ascensor de su edificio, vuestro aniversario no oficial, como os gustaba llamarlo en broma. Porque esa noche fue cuando vuestra historia empezó, aunque no se consolidase hasta dos semanas más tarde.

Pero este año, por primera vez desde aquella noche, no lo vais a celebrar juntas.

\- ¿Beca?

Al escuchar tu nombre, sales de tu hondo agujero de tristeza y autocompasión y parpadeas varias veces para situarte en la realidad. Haces girar la ancha silla de cuero hasta encarar a los padres de Emily: Thomas Junk y Catherine Hardon.

Siempre acompañan a su hija en sus sesiones contigo, dado que vienen a Nueva York específicamente para que Emily pueda perseguir su sueño de ser cantante. Te parece admirable y, para qué negarlo, a veces hasta sientes un poco de envidia porque no crees que tus padres hubieran estado dispuestos a hacer lo mismo.

Al principio te preocupaba que estuvieran presentes. Temías que fueran a actuar como abogados, respirando en tu nuca y censurando cada pequeña cosa que hicieras que no encajase con su código moral; sin embargo, pronto te diste cuenta de que eran incluso más enrollados que Emily. Simplemente se sentaban en el sillón del estudio y observaban todo lo que ocurría, y cuando decidieron que eras una persona de confianza, incluso comenzaron a dejaros solas mientras ellos se iban a ver la ciudad.

Empujas los cascos hasta que resbalan sobre tus hombros, un peso reconfortante y familiar que nunca falla a la hora de tranquilizarte; y una señal silenciosa que los Junk ya han aprendido a leer.

\- ¿Hhhmm? – murmuras, indicando que ahora sí que estás escuchando.

\- ¿Os queda mucho? – inquiere Catherine dulcemente –. Nos gustaría poder ir a Times Square a ver la bola caer y pronto van a empezar a cerrar calles.

Claro, fin de año. Estás tan centrada en ignorar la fecha y lo que supone, que se te olvida _de verdad_.

Tus ojos revolotean hasta fijarse en el reloj en la esquina superior derecha del Mac y una exclamación ahogada escapa de tu garganta al ver la hora que es.

\- ¿Son las ocho ya? – tu voz se alza unas octavas más de lo normal por la sorpresa y casi saltas de la silla, pero te controlas en el último momento –. Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho – te disculpas rápidamente –. Pensé que era mucho más pronto.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunta Emily, asomando la cabeza por la puerta que conecta el estudio con la cabina de grabación. Dado que está insonorizada, no se ha enterado de nada.

\- Ya está por hoy, Em – anuncias mientras te giras hacia la pantalla del ordenador y comienzas a guardar y cerrar todos los programas que tenías abiertos. Como un segundo pensamiento, te acuerdas de la felicitación pertinente y le lanzas una sonrisa –. Buen trabajo hoy.

Y nunca dejará de fascinarte la velocidad con la que tres simples y básicas palabras son capaces de iluminar el rostro de la joven cantante. Una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, de oreja a oreja y exuberante de felicidad, como si un cumplido por tu parte fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado nunca. Cosa que no descartas, porque Catherine te ha hablado del crush que Emily tiene contigo.

(- No deja de hablar de ti. Que si "Beca esto, Beca lo otro…"

\- Ugh, _mamaaaaa_. No voy a volver a hablar contigo _en la vida_.)

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta la joven, dando un pequeño saltito de emoción.

\- En serio, Em – le aseguras, y tu sonrisa se tiñe de cariño porque, a pesar de que te agote, no puedes evitar encontrarla adorable –. Un par de sesiones intensivas más como esta, y tu primer disco estará listo para ver mundo.

La cantante deja escapar un grito que acalla con sus manos sobre su boca cuando se da cuenta de lo alto que es, y se gira hacia sus padres con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Mientras la familia celebra la buena noticia entre ellos, tú apagas el ordenador y la mesa de mezclas, y recoges tu maletín.

Te pones el abrigo, enroscas la bufanda azul marino alrededor de tu cuello y sujetas tus ondas castañas con el gorro del mismo color.

(- ¡Mira, Bec! ¡Es del mismo color que tus ojos! _Tienes_ que comprártelos, estarás preciosa.)

\- Bueno, familia – hablas una vez estás preparada para hacer frente al frío de las calles neoyorkinas –, siento tener que interrumpir, pero tengo que coger un avión en una hora y aún tengo que recoger mis cosas del hotel.

\- ¿Te marchas _ahora_? – por el tono de voz de Emily, parece que acabas de informar tranquilamente que has atropellado a un perro de camino al trabajo.

Sin embargo, los Junk te siguen fuera del estudio y por el iluminado, aunque vacío, pasillo de Riff Records hasta el ascensor.

\- Um… Sí – respondes.

\- ¿En _fin de año_?

Te cuelgas la tira del maletín del hombro cuando empieza a escurrirse sobre la resbaladiza tela del abrigo y miras con nerviosismo el número cambiante del ascensor a medida que descendéis hasta el nivel del suelo.

10 pisos.

\- Em – le regaña su padre con suavidad, una alerta de que está a punto de cruzar la línea entre lo respetuoso y lo que no lo es.

5 pisos.

\- Perdón – se disculpa la joven –. No pretendo ser cotilla…

\- No pasa nada – le tranquilizas con una sonrisa que estás segura que ha sido más una mueca que otra cosa, pero esperas que tenga algún tipo de efecto de todos modos.

Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abren con un pitido y ahogan el ruido de tu suspiro de alivio. Salís todos juntos y abres la pesada puerta acristalada del edificio para que salgan ellos primero, quedándoos parados al borde de la acera mientras esperáis en el frío a que pase un taxi vacío.

Por fin consigues frenar a uno, y dejas que los Junk monten primero para que lleguen a tiempo a Times Square. Thomas te estrecha la mano, como siempre, y tus dedos entumecidos no agradecen el tacto helado de sus guantes de cuero; Emily te atrapa en un abrazo que no eres capaz de rehuir a tiempo y se mete en el taxi tras desearte un feliz año nuevo.

Catherine, sin embargo, parece un poco reticente a marcharse. Se queda parada en la acera sin hacer amago alguno de subir al taxi.

\- Oye, si quieres unirte a nosotros, sabes que estaremos encantados – ofrece con una sonrisa amable.

\- Muchas gracias, pero debo coger un vuelo a Los Ángeles – esperas que de verdad note que agradeces inmensamente que estén dispuestos a acogerte igual que si fueras un perro perdido que han encontrado en la calle.

Quizá esta noche es precisamente lo eres.

\- ¿Te espera alguien en casa? – inquiere, y sus ojos marrones se clavan en ti igual que si estuviera leyendo tu alma. No dudas de que ya sepa todos sus secretos y el motivo por el que tu corazón te duele en el pecho esta noche.

\- No exactamente – respondes con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

Agradeces el frío que congela tus lágrimas de manera inmediata en cuanto comienzan a formarse en tus ojos, aunque amenazan con desbordarse a pesar de todo cuando Catherine te envuelve en un suave abrazo maternal, como si comprendiera lo ocurrido y respetase tu decisión.

Antes de que el conductor pueda impacientarse más de lo que ya está, insistes en que se marchen ahora mismo o correrán el riesgo de quedarse a medio camino a Times Square. Les despides desde la acera hasta que el taxi se mezcla en la constante marea del tráfico de Nueva York, el caos de la ciudad acentuado por la fecha.

Cruzas al otro lado y te subes en otro taxi.

\- Al hotel Rooselvet, por favor – indicas en cuanto eres capaz de frenar el temblor de tu mandíbula.

El conductor arranca y os alejáis en dirección opuesta a Times Square y la gente que celebra la llegada del año nuevo.

* * *

 **8:32 PM. 7º B,** **Wilshire, L.A.**

Revoloteas por el apartamento hacienda comprobaciones de último minuto para asegurarte de que todo esté perfecto para cuando empiecen a llegar los invitados a las 9, aunque sabes de primera mano que, teniendo a Aubrey de compañera de piso y coanfitriona, _todo_ está perfecto.

Pero necesitas una distracción. Algo que te mantenga ocupada e impida que pienses. Que tu cabeza se vaya a tu móvil, tan silencioso que cada segundo que ves la pantalla en negro absoluto es un pinchazo más en tu maltrecho corazón. De hecho, crees que no ha estado tan callado en dos años, desde aquella semana en la que esperabas con mal disimulada desesperación que Beca diera señales de vida después de pasar juntas la noche de fin de año.

 _Beca_.

Tu corazón está con ella esta noche a pesar de todo. Es el motivo de que estés contando que haya suficientes botellas de champán, aunque sabes que habéis comprado de más para aseguraros precisamente de que hubiera suficientes. Y aunque estás tan despistada que pierdes la cuenta cada dos por tres y te toca volver a empezar.

Estás por el cuarto intento cuando sientes la cálida presencia de Aubrey a tu espalda. Sus manos reposan sobre tus hombros y, con la misma delicadeza con la que se recogen los restos de cristal de un vaso roto, te aleja de las cajas de botellas.

Te dejas guiar por tu mejor amiga hasta que llegáis a tu habitación. Gracias al reflejo de tu espejo, ves que Aubrey ya está completamente arreglada para la fiesta: se ha puesto un increíble vestido blanco que se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y que, aunque no puedes verlo ahora, sabes que tiene un increíble escote que deja toda la espalda de tu mejor amiga al descubierto, porque tú misma le insististe para que se lo comprara.

\- Estás preciosa, Bree – murmuras en un susurro de admiración.

La rubia esboza una sonrisa llena de cariño y acepta tu cumplido con un apretón en tus hombros y una mirada significativa a través del espejo.

Tu pobre fachada se rompe y ahora entiendes la delicadeza con la que te toca, porque eres realmente un trozo de cristal roto. Tus ojos se inundan en lágrimas otra vez, una más de las tantas que has derramado esta semana y sientes cómo Bree te hace girar hasta que la estás mirando y te atrapa en un abrazo.

\- Te voy a manchar el vestido – intentas protestar entre lágrimas, a pesar de que esto es precisamente lo que necesitas.

\- No importa, Chlo – te asegura Bree, abrazándote con más ganas.

Tus brazos se enroscan con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de tu mejor amiga, y quizá no es el cuerpo que tanto anhelas volver a abrazar, quizá no es el perfume que anhelas que vuelva a llenar tus pulmones y tranquilizar tus nerviosa, quizá no es piel pálida lo que acarician tus manos u ondas castañas las que te hacen cosquillas en el cuello y cara.

Pero por el momento _te vale_.

No lo calma del todo, pero sí ayuda a mitigar el dolor de tu corazón.

\- Lo siento, pensé que ya se me habían agotado todas – te disculpas, rompiendo el abrazo para secar la cascada incesante de lágrimas que cae por tus mejillas.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué estabas contando obsesivamente las botellas de champán? Sabes que esa es _mi_ labor – bromea Aubrey, y se te escapa una risa húmeda.

\- Supongo que acabo de tener uno de esos famosos golpes de realidad, ¿sabes? – explicas –. Como que hasta ahora no había sido del todo consciente de que, después de dos años, este fin de año no lo vamos a celebrar juntas. Y sé que es una tontería llorar por esto, pero…

\- Es tu noche favorita del año – termina tu mejor amiga por ti, comprensiva. Te aparta mechones pelirrojos que se te han quedado pegados a la cara y los recoge detrás de tu oreja con cariño –. Es normal estar molesta por ello, Chlo. ¿Sigue sin haber llamado?

Sacudes la cabeza, pensando otra vez en tu móvil silencioso sobre la mesilla y tu corazón da una dolorosa sacudida.

\- Ni siquiera un mísero mensaje.

\- Bueno, seguro que pronto se pondrá en contacto contigo, aunque solo sea para felicitarte fin de año – te asegura con convicción.

La observas, cautelosa, intentando descifrar el brillo de sus ojos verdes y la calma que desprende. Entrecierras los ojos y por un momento te olvidas de tus penas para centrarte completamente en tu mejor amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? Estas reaccionando de manera extrañamente calmada. Hace dos años, tendría que haber evitado que fueras a arrancarle a la cabeza a Beca.

Aubrey ríe y se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? ¿Año nuevo, vida nueva? – te pregunta de forma retórica –. Pues eso estoy haciendo, te presento a la Aubrey nueva que intenta tomarse todo con más calma y menos vómito a propulsión.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes que esperar al año nuevo para la vida nueva? – devuelves con una risita.

\- Oh, calla – te regaña ella, aunque sigue sonriendo –. Te doy media hora para que llores todo lo que tengas que llorar, porque luego vas a salir ahí fuera y pasártelo bien, porque sé que Beca no querría que te amargases la noche por esto – te advierte.

Asientes con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa y, mientras ves a tu mejor amiga dirigirse a la puerta de tu habitación, sientes estallar en tu pecho una repentina oleada de gratitud hacia ella.

\- ¿Bree? – llamas antes de desaparezca por el umbral. La rubia se para y gira para mirarte, las cejas arqueadas –. Gracias – dices con total sinceridad.

Ella sonríe dulcemente y te guiña un ojo antes de marcharse.

Miras la hora en el reloj y ves que el tiempo sigue corriendo por mucho que a ti te gustaría que se detuviera. Que se parase y comenzase a correr hacia atrás. Suspiras, agotada física, pero sobre todo emocionalmente, de tanto llorar; y decides que ya es suficiente.

Es hora de pintarse una sonrisa en los labios hasta que se vuelva cada vez más fácil y, un día, ya no necesites fingir. Pero, de momento, es hora de empezar a actuar otra vez como una persona con un corazón entero latiendo dentro de su pecho.

Tienes una fiesta a la que acudir.

* * *

 **9:23 PM. 7º B,** **Wilshire, L.A.**

La gente no deja de llegar. Desde que el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, el timbre no ha parado de sonar, hasta el punto de que, una vez terminas de recibir a unos compañeros de trabajo de Aubrey, ya ni te molestas en cerrar la puerta.

La sujetas con el reno que sujeta un cartel de bienvenida para que se mantenga abierta y te dedicas a mezclarte con vuestros invitados. A cada paso que das te encuentras con nuevos conocidos que debes ir a saludar y mantener una corta conversación con ellos para ver qué tal les va en la vida. Siempre te despides con promesas de quedar a lo largo del año, a pesar de que sabes que ni tú ni ellos vais a hacer esfuerzo alguno por convertirlo en realidad.

Siempre has sido una persona social por naturaleza, de modo que conoces a mucha gente. Gente que son meros conocidos, de esos que saludas si te cruzas con ellos, pero nunca va mucho más allá; o gente con las que has tenido largas conversaciones en algún momento de tu vida, y con los que eres capaz de reenganchar como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sin importar cuánto llevéis sin veros. Mientras otros se sienten agobiados y perdidos entre tanta gente – Beca –, a ti te encanta ir revoloteando de grupito en grupito.

(- Eres como una abeja, ¿te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vas de persona en persona, como las abejas van de flor en flor.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No, al contrario. Es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto.)

Lo bueno de tanto socializar es que te mantiene distraída. Tu mente está en sobrecarga sensorial y de información, e impide que se centre en la notable ausencia que sientes a tu lado.

O, por lo menos, que se centre todo el rato.

Porque sí que la notas. Como un puñal que se va clavando más hondo cada vez que te das la vuelta para hacer algún comentario divertido cuando alguien entra por la puerta, sabedora de que a Beca le encanta cuando sacas tu lado maruja y empiezas a susurrarle los trapos sucios de la gente que está a punto de conocer, pero solo para darte cuenta de que estás sola. Cada vez que, de manera completamente automática, estiras tu mano a la espera de que fríos y esbeltos dedos adornados con anillos se entrelacen entre los tuyos y te completen; pero solo hay aire alrededor. Cada vez que tus amigos se dan cuenta y te preguntan por el paradero de Beca, asumiendo que _está_ en la fiesta, pero escondida en algún lugar, probablemente cerca de donde el alcohol esté guardado; y te toca responder que no ha venido y ves sus "oh" y sus miradas de compasión.

No lo entienden, y te da rabia que asuman cosas, pero no te vas a poner a corregirles a todos.

Solo de pensarlo te agotas.

\- Toma – alguien te ofrece un vaso con bebida, y cuando alzas la mirada, sorprendida, descubres que es Jesse. No puedes evitar sentir un pinchazo de desilusión, aunque rápidamente te regañas a ti misma por ser estúpida y estar esperando algo que no va a pasar. A alguien que no va a venir –. Me ha parecido que tenías aspecto de necesitar una copa.

\- Gracias, sí que la necesito – respondes, aceptando la bebida y dando un largo trago. Es ginebra con limonada.

(- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Pruébalo.

\- Mmmhh, ¡está rico! ¿Qué es?

\- Ginebra con limonada, tenía la sensación de que serías ese tipo de chica.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Ajá. Burbujeante, dulce, aunque con un toque ácido. Justo como a mí me gustan.)

De repente ya no necesitas tanto el alcohol. Sientes un nudo en el estómago y las lágrimas picarte en las comisuras de los ojos, y parpadeas varias veces porque no es el momento. Te niegas a causar otra escena, no cuando llevas dos años pasando los mejores fin de años de tu vida.

Jesse debe de notar tu repentino rechazo a la bebida, porque carraspea y esboza una mueca de disculpa, como si se acabase de acordar precisamente de por qué se convirtió en tu bebida favorita. Quién te la enseñó.

\- Si quieres… ¿Te traigo otra cosa? – se ofrece.

Hace tiempo que no le veías tan nervioso. Desde aquella mañana en que se presentó en la puerta de vuestra casa con desayuno como ofrenda de paz por haberla cagado de manera monumental.

\- No, no te preocupes – le tranquilizas, dejando el vaso casi intacto sobre la isla de la cocina.

Te preguntas si serás capaz de asociarlo todo con Beca, pero encuentras rápidamente la respuesta: no. Un gran y rotundo no. Cómo vas a ser capaz si desde hace dos años, tu vida y la de Beca están intrincadamente entrelazadas.

Hace dos años, Beca se convirtió en tu mundo. El lado bonito de algo que parecía estar condenado a ser un absoluto desastre. Nunca has dejado de darle gracias a tu ángel de la guarda por provocar que fuera Beca con la que te quedases atrapada en ese ascensor, o que el ascensor dejase de funcionar en primer lugar cuando nunca antes había dado problemas y nunca más volvió a darlos.

Fue tu golpe de suerte.

* * *

 **11:15 PM. Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, L.A.**

\- Señoras y señores, en unos minutos comenzaremos el descenso al Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Por favor, enderecen sus asientos y cierren sus mesitas.

La voz robótica de una azafata se deja oír a través de los altavoces esparcidos por el avión, pero no prestas atención alguna a las instrucciones. Tu mesita se ha pasado las cinco horas del viaje cerrada, y no puedes echar tu asiento hacia atrás porque está situado en cola y detrás de ti se encuentran los baños.

Lo único que demuestra que has escuchado el anuncio es el hecho de que te agachas para recoger tu maletín con el portátil de debajo del asiento y lo colocas en tu regazo, preparada para agarrar tu maleta y salir corriendo en cuanto las puertas del avión se abran.

Echas una mirada nerviosa al reloj y te muerdes el labio inferior, preocupada.

\- Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo – te dice el señor sentado a su lado.

Confundida, parpadeas varias veces y te giras hacia el hombre. Es la primera vez que le prestas atención desde que te levantaste para dejarle pasar hasta el asiento de la ventana. Es un señor que tendrá más o menos la edad de tu padre, alto y delgado y con expresión amable.

Quizá sea porque esta noche tus emociones están exaltadas, quizá sea que el desfase horario y la semana de duro trabajo te están empezando a pasar factura, pero no eres capaz de simplemente ignorarle como habrías hecho cualquier otro día.

\- Eso espero – murmuras.

El señor te sonríe de vuelta y te sientes un poco mejor contigo misma.

(- Becs, deberías intentar ser más amable con la gente.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Primero, la amabilidad es atractiva; y segundo, descubrirás que la vida mejora cuando no todo el mundo piensa que eres una capulla.)

El avión se sacude y tus oídos se liberan de la presión de la altura de golpe en cuanto el tren de aterrizaje hace contacto con el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje. Todavía estáis reduciendo la velocidad y dirigiéndoos al puesto indicado cuando te sueltas el cinturón y te tensas en el asiento a la espera del momento en que puedas salir corriendo de allí.

Recuperas tu móvil del bolsillo del abrigo que llevas doblado en el regazo y le quitas el modo avión. Impaciente, golpeas el borde del aparato con el dedo índice mientras busca cobertura y empiezan a llegarte todos los mensajes.

Ves que Emily te ha mandado una foto con una felicitación en mayúsculas y demasiados emojis para tu gusto, pero no te paras a contestar en este momento. Vas directa a un hilo en concreto, donde un mensaje está esperando a que lo leas desde hace dos minutos.

 _Dónde estás?_

 _Vas a llegar a tiempo?_

 _He mandado a Jesse a que vaya a por ti_

Escribes un rápido mensaje de vuelta, informando que acabas de aterrizar y vas para allí, y saltas de tu asiento en cuanto el avión por fin se detiene. Metes el móvil de cualquier forma en el bolsillo de tus vaqueros y abres el compartimento superior, tirando de tu maleta hasta que todo su peso descansa en tus brazos. La depositas en el suelo y agarras tu abrigo del asiento, doblándolo sobre tu brazo.

\- Suerte – te desea el hombre.

Te pausas y te giras para mirarle.

\- Gracias, feliz año.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Le regalas una fugaz sonrisa antes de andar a paso rápido por el enmoquetado pasillo, esquivando a la gente que comienza a moverse para coger sus maletas. Llegas como una exhalación frente a la puerta todavía cerrada del avión y te ganas una mirada divertida por parte de la azafata que espera instrucciones para abrirla.

Vuelves a mirar el móvil y ves un mensaje, esta vez de parte de Jesse.

 _Zona de taxis. Volvo plateado._

Críptico, pero no necesitas más. Guardas el móvil y la azafata por fin recibe luz verde. Su felicitación queda ahogada por el ruido de las ruedas de tu maleta sobre los relieves metálicos de la pasarela y el retumbar de tus botas sobre el suelo con cada paso que das en tu loca carrera por llegar a la salida.

Estás segura de que te llevas a más de una persona por delante, y escupes las disculpas por encima de tu hombro sin pararte nunca.

Eres una mujer en una misión de vida o muerte, y nada ni nadie te va a detener.

Cruzas el aeropuerto en tiempo récord y, para cuando llegas a la zona de taxis, estás sudando y parece que te están apuñalando en el estómago cada vez que respiras, pero te empujas a continuar. Buscas entre el mar de taxis amarillos un coche plateado, y lo ves una vez Jesse te encuentra a ti primero y hace sonar el claxon en una rápida sucesión de tres veces.

Corriendo entre los coches parados, llegas hasta el Volvo y tiras la maleta de cualquier forma en el maletero. Trepas en el asiento delantero del copiloto y apenas acabas de cerrar la puerta cuando Jesse ya está pisando el acelerador y poniendo el intermitente para incorporarse a la carretera principal.

\- Siempre tocando las narices, eh, Mitchell – te saluda, aunque su sonrisa es cálida y sincera.

\- Es para que no te desacostumbres, Swanson – replicas. Entonces, te pones seria y miras el reloj del salpicadero: 11:33 PM –. ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo? – preguntas, y tu voz tiembla con tu inseguridad y por un bache por el que acabáis de pasar.

\- Aunque me cueste una multa – te asegura él, sin desviar ni un segundo la vista de la carretera.

Sientes cómo acelera un poco más, la resistencia te empuja contra el asiento del coche y, aunque no te relajas, asientes para ti misma e intentas creerte que vas a lograrlo.

* * *

 **11:45 PM. 7º B,** **Wilshire, L.A.**

Necesitas un minuto.

Las doce de la noche se acercan de manera inexorable y necesitas un minuto. Solo uno.

Un minuto para reorganizar tu cabeza y ser capaz de afrontarte al nuevo año. Un minuto para respirar.

Así que mientras Aubrey está ocupada repartiendo copas de champán entre los invitados, te escabulles en busca de ese minuto que tan desesperadamente necesitas y te encierras en tu habitación. Ni te molestas en encender la luz para no dar pistas de tu escondite, simplemente cierras la puerta tras de ti e inmediatamente, en cuanto en sonido de las risas, millares de conversaciones y la televisión quedan amortiguados, ya sientes que puedes respirar un poquito mejor.

Te separas de la puerta y entras en tu habitación. Está oscura y fría en comparación con el calor generado por numerosos cuerpos contenidos en un mismo espacio. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda, ya que tu vestido es ligero y con un escote en pico tanto por delante como por detrás pensando para exponer piel.

Te acercas a las amplias ventanas de tu habitación y descubres las ligeras cortinas que compraste después de una de las muchas noches que Beca pasó acurrucada contigo en tu cama.

(- Odio dormir en tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tienes cortinas, ¿cómo eres capaz de dormir cuando el sol te está dando en toda la cara? Y ya no es solo eso, ¿te das cuenta de que los vecinos o cualquiera que pase por la calle puede ver lo que estés haciendo en todo momento?

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me vean desnuda, Bec?

\- Solo digo que es una completa falta de privacidad.

\- Y que no quieres que me vean desnuda.

\- Bueno, y eso también.)

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en el cristal a medida que lo empujas hacia un lado, y cuando la fresca brisa de la calle te golpea en la cara, notas que tu ansiedad disminuye notablemente. Cierras los ojos y descansas los brazos contra el rail de la ventana, inclinada hacia delante para asomarte hacia fuera.

El ruido de la fiesta se vuelve exponencialmente más fuerte, lo que significa que fin de año se acerca.

\- Me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo.

La voz te sobresalta, no tanto porque pensases que estabas sola, sino porque la reconocerías en cualquier sitio y _no puede ser_. Te giras de manera tan repentina que se te olvida meter los brazos otra vez dentro y te golpeas un codo en el raíl de la ventana.

Y, efectivamente, ahí está.

Beca Mitchell. Tu novia. La misma que se suponía que iba a estar en Nueva York durante fin de año por culpa de su trabajo.

\- Y yo que creía que fin de año era tu noche favorita del año – sigue hablando, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la típica sonrisa que pone cuando no sabe muy bien qué otra expresión facial poner para no parecer estar cabreada.

\- Beca, ¿qu…? – empiezas a preguntar.

Pero Beca alza una mano para detenerte, y es entonces que te fijas en el globo dorado con forma de estrella que cuelga en el aire a su lado. Es uno de los tuyos.

\- Espera, déjame hablar por favor – suplica –. No tengo mucho tiempo – alza su móvil para enseñarte la pantalla iluminada y el reloj que ahí aparece, indicando que quedan solo diez minutos para fin de año.

Das un par de pasos para alejarte de la ventana y acercarte a ella, como una señal silenciosa de que estás dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir. Beca coge aire profundamente y se rasca la nariz en uno de sus múltiples tics nerviosos, su mano izquierda se tensa alrededor de la cuerda del globo.

\- Nuestra pelea me hizo pensar mucho – confiesa suavemente –. Sobre mí, mi trabajo, tú, y nuestra vida juntas… Tendría que haber hablado contigo antes de marcharme a Nueva York, aclarar las cosas, pero ya me conoces – se encoge de hombros con una expresión algo teñida de auto desprecio –. Hacer frente a los problemas nunca se me ha dado bien, heredé la cobardía de mi padre.

\- Bec… – intentas interrumpirla para señalar las infinitas veces que demostró que eso no era cierto, pero, de nuevo, sus ojos te suplican silenciosamente que la dejes terminar.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije? – te pregunta, y tragas saliva para aflojar el nudo de tu garganta. Asientes, porque mentirías si dijeras que no llevas repitiendo vuestra pelea en tu mente desde el momento en que Beca se marchó dando un portazo.

(- ¿Cómo que tienes que trabajar?

\- Lo siento, Chlo... Tengo que ir a Nueva York sí o sí.

\- Pero es _fin de año_. Es nuestro aniversario no oficial, ¡es la fiesta!

\- Créeme que lo sé, me sabe tan mal a ti como a mí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir que no te veo peleando. Siempre hay opciones, Beca. Si no quieres ir, puedes negarte.

\- Chlo, es _mi trabajo_. No puedo pelear, no puedo negarme. Si me niego, me despedirían. No soy vital para ellos, soy fácilmente reemplazable.

\- ¿Y no te quejas siempre de eso? ¿De que no te valoran? Esta es tu oportunidad.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que arriesgue todo por una fiesta?

\- No, Beca. Te lo estoy pidiendo _por mí_.)

Sacudes la cabeza ante el recuerdo. En cuanto te calmaste y pensaste en las cosas fríamente, te diste cuenta de que lo que le estabas pidiendo era una auténtica locura. Pero en ese momento estabas tan dolida ante la perspectiva de estar sola en un día tan importante para ti.

\- Me dejé llevar, estaba siendo egoísta y no quise verlo – te disculpas –. Tenías razón, te estaba pidiendo que arriesgases todo, pero por las razones equivocadas. No quiero que arriesgues todo por mí, quiero que lo hagas _por ti_. Porque sientes que no te valoran, porque te manipulan como les da la gana, porque _aspiras a más_. Porque ese cambio te va a dar lo que quieres.

\- No, Chlo – niega ella, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Sus dedos están blancos por la fuerza con que tiene la mano cerrada alrededor de la tira del globo –. Me preguntaste si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por ti, y no te supe responder. Me paralizó el miedo. Pero luego me puse a pensarlo y la decisión estaba más que clara: sí. Y mil veces sí.

\- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas – le aseguras. Das un paso más hasta que solo os separa la distancia de un brazo estirado y niegas con la cabeza vigorosamente.

\- He hablado esta semana con mi jefe – confiesa –. Le conté cómo me sentía y amenacé con marcharme y dejarles todos mis proyectos sin hacer. Les dije que, si tan reemplazable soy, que quizá deberían sustituirme – esboza una sonrisa temblorosa –. Estaba dispuesta a salir de allí sin mirar atrás, pero Sammy accedió a renegociar conmigo. Y todo gracias a ti, porque me hiciste ver que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme al mismísimo fin del mundo siempre y cuando estuvieras a mi lado.

Tragas saliva cuando extiende su mano libre y entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos. Exhalas un suspiro de puro alivio al volver a sentir tu mano completa, e inmediatamente el dolor en tu pecho se convierte en uno mucho más placentero.

\- Chloe, llegaste a mi vida de manera completamente inesperada – continúa Beca, sin dejar de mirarte ni un segundo. Y la emoción que muestran sus ojos es suficiente para hacerte derramar las lágrimas contra las que tanto has luchado –. No esperaba conocerte en ese ascensor, no esperaba pasar contigo una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Pensé que iba a sufrir cada hora hasta que pudiera convencer a Jesse de marcharnos, pero llegaste tú por sorpresa y pusiste mi mundo patas arriba en el mejor y el peor de los sentidos.

\- Fuiste mi serendipia, mi hallazgo afortunado, pero accidental. Y, aun así, desde el primer momento supe que eras algo especial que quería mantener en mi vida. Para siempre. Esta semana separadas, sin saber si quiera cuál era el estado de nuestra relación, solo me ha hecho estar convencida de que no quiero tener que pasar por esto ni una vez más.

Las lágrimas ruedan libremente por tus mejillas, pero ni te molestas en secarlas porque sabes que van a seguir viniendo más. Porque crees saber de qué va todo esto y tu corazón parece estar a punto de estallar en tu pecho.

Estás temblando de arriba abajo y, a pesar de sospecharlo, todavía se te escapa una exclamación ahogada. Tu mano libre, la que no está atrapada entre los dedos de la morena en un agarre que nunca quieres dejar marchar, sale volando a cubrir tu boca cuando Beca se deja caer sobre una rodilla frente a ti.

\- Me haces ser mejor persona, Chloe. Hoy he sido amable con un señor en el avión de camino aquí y me he dado cuenta de que, no es para mí, pero ha estado bien probarlo – se te escapa una risa húmeda que rompe en un sollozo al ver que Beca está llorando, a pesar de su enorme sonrisa –, y nunca lo habría hecho de no ser por ti. Y quizá no es una buena razón para pedirle matrimonio a alguien, pero creo que ya hemos dejado claro que no soy una buena persona, eso te lo dejo a ti. Así que, Chloe Beale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento, Beca suelta su agarre en el globo, que sale volando hasta quedarse pegado al techo. Del cordel, cuelga un anillo anudado a él y se agita entre vosotras a la altura de tus ojos.

A pesar de todo lo que ha dicho Beca, a pesar de que estuviera en una rodilla frente a ti, no te crees lo que está ocurriendo hasta que ves el destellar de los diamantes del anillo bajo las suaves luces que se cuelan de la calle por la ventana abierta.

\- Sí – susurras, la emoción te roba la voz y el aire.

Fuera de la habitación y de vuestra burbuja, estallan los gritos de celebración de año nuevo.

\- ¿Sí? – se asegura Beca, incorporándose hasta quedar de pie frente a ti.

No eres capaz de volver a hablar al ver su rostro: la felicidad en sus ojos y su sonrisa, en las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas con la misma frecuencia que las tuyas. Asientes vigorosamente y Beca deja escapar una risa estrangulada, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura para atraerte a ella.

Cuando vuestros labios se reencuentran por fin, es en un beso salado y dulce a la vez. Os besáis con la lentitud de dos personas que ahora tienen el resto de sus vidas para besarse, disfrutando del roce de vuestros labios y el éxtasis que podéis saborear en la boca de la otra.

Una vez sois capaces de separaros, Beca desata con manos algo temblorosas el anillo del cordel del globo y lo desliza sobre tu dedo anular. El peso sobre tu piel se siente como algo natural, como si estuvieras destinada a llevar un anillo toda tu vida y no lo hubieras descubierto hasta ahora.

Pero más natural todavía es la forma en que tus dedos se entrelazan con los de Beca.

 **FIN**


End file.
